Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk till Dawn Volume 1
by NewComer1
Summary: One year has passed since the defeat of Black Knight. Ellix Knight, a boy from our world, returns to Beacon after his one-year long training to control Black Knight's dark powers within him. As his friends and teammates RWBY are ready for the 2nd year at Beacon Academy, they will meet new friends, old foes, and new adventures!
1. Dawn Trailer

**Hello, RWBY fans! For everyone who knows me, I wrote and completed Tales of Ellix Knight: RWBY-OC, and this here is the sequel to that fanfiction. All things that are about RWBY is owned by the rightful holders, including the original creator, Monty Ohm (R.I.P. for him), except for all the OC and other original ideas that are not part of the official series. I hope that all the old followers and new readers alike will enjoy this sequel and unlike the prequel, this will be separated into volumes.** ** **I am not sure how many volumes there will be, but this fanfiction will begin with the first volume and as for how many chapters will it be one volume, it will depend how long the plot for that particular volume lasts, but I would say that I want roughly 15 to 20 chapters for this volume as of now.** As you know how I update my story, I update as soon as I finished writing and editing the chapter, but for this fanfiction, I think I will start uploading it less frequently than how I did for the previous fanfiction (when the spring semester starts next month, this fanfiction will have lesser update, so please be patient as I will try to be patient as well). Also, this chapter is practically NOT the first official chapter 1. It is a trailer that starts off the story, which will lead to chapter 1 that will be uploaded on Dec 31st this Thursday (in USA time). Please enjoy reading the trailer for Volume 1 and leave any critical criticism or simple comments in the review. With all that said, let's get this show on the road...! **

**UPDATE(12/30/15): Change of plan; Chapter 1 will be uploaded today and Chapter 2 will be uploaded tomorrow. Ignore the last sentence in Author's Note at the end of this chapter.  
**

 **UPDATE(1/2/15): Changed the description for the main character OC.**

* * *

 **Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk till Dawn**

 **Volume 1: Dawn of New Adventures  
**

* * *

 **-Dawn Trailer-  
**

A young man was driving on his motorcycle. The motorcycle was silver color with a black Sun symbol on one side of the wheel and a white crescent moon on the other side of the wheel, for both the front and the back. He stopped in front of a bar. The gas meter was close to the letter E.

The young man took off his helmet, revealing his white, spiky hair. As for the hairstyle itself, it resembled something you would see in the action RPG video game. Only the top strands were spiky and big on each side while the bottom half of the hair was curved, but spiky down each strand. He wore a long scarf around his neck that lay down on his back behind him, a black jacket with white trim for the sleeve collar, neck collar, and the zipper, and a monochrome pant. The right leg had a white outline of a black sun and the left leg had a black outline of a crescent moon. Each leg was also opposite in color, hence why they are monochrome. On the backside of his jacket, it showed his motif; half sun and half crescent moon with a single sword piercing upward behind it. He also wore silver, synthetic gray gloves. His scarf was dark shade of blue, but it gets lighter until it is light blue at the ends. Behind his neck collar was dark blue color, resembling the colors for either dawn or dusk. His body was muscular, but not too muscular, around average and height to be near 5 feet and 8 inches. He looked about 17 years old.

He went into the bar, noticing a commotion. There were mostly men, drinking and eating. There was an old country music playing in the background, played by a jukebox. The young lad walked up to the bar counter, meeting with the waiter.

"I would like to have…" He looked at the menu shortly. "…egg and ham, please. With a glass of water, and also, if you have any, I would like to have one tank of gas please."

The counter waiter nodded to him before he went into the kitchen. A maid showed up, giving the young lad his glass of water.

"Here ya go, sir." She said with a grin.

"Thank you." He replied before he drank his water. Suddenly, someone slammed hard through the door.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even the jukebox stopped playing!

The man was big and muscular. He had piercing yellow eyes with a long, black goatee and beard around his lip. His hair was long with a black cowboy hat on his head. He also dressed full dark, looking a lot like a cowboy. He was also accompanied with four other guys.

"Well, howdy everyone!" The man said roughly.

"Howdy, Babby!" Everyone said in unison. The letter "a" in his name pronounced like when you say "apple."

He eyed on everyone until he saw the young lad at the counter, eating his food.

The big man walked up to them as everyone eyed at him as he walked.

He slammed his hand next to the boy and said, "Howdy, new guy."

"Hello to you, too." He replied, looking at him shortly before he goes back in eating his order.

The man gritted his teeth. "You're not around here, so let me explain to ya some rules around here."

He began counting with his finger. "One, you say howdy, not hello around here. Two, you say howdy when I come here, just like everyone else. And three, most importantly, you look at me while I am talking to you."

He threw the young lad's plate off the counter. It crashed into pieces when it hit on the floor, with the leftover of the food scattered on the floor. Babby stepped on his food with his shoes.

"My, my. You are very _agitated_ man, Mister…Sorry, but what was your name? I didn't quite get it at first." He said.

"Huh? The name is Babby! Remember it!"

"Babby? Like Baby?" The young lad asked with a smirk. Everyone else gasped with their jaw opened. Babby's look became very furious.

"Oh ho! So, you think you are a joker, eh? Well, sorry to do this to you, son, but you are now dead meat!" He yelled.

"Meat? Are we having turkey?" He asked.

"What?" Babby looked confused.

"Uuh, so are we having a feast? I like feast. Let's have a feast!" Suddenly, he pushed Babby to a table. He putted him on a chair. Then, he quickly set up the table with a tablecloth, plates, spoon, folks, a random turkey, and even candle. Finally, he sat on the other chair, opposite from him.

"So...do you want to pray first or should I?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, well…I guess I will go." Babby started prying until he flipped the table to the side. "Who do you think you taking me as!? A fool!?"

"Are you a fool?" He repeated.

"Grgggh! Boys, get this lad!" He commanded. His lackeys jumped to wrestle, but the young lad flipped over the chair with the chair flipping upward. It hit two of his guys by its legs, chirping them off from the chair itself in the process.

His other guy got out a danger. He charged forward with it, but the young lad just dodged from side to side each time the man poked at him. He kicked the dagger and punched the man in the face, causing him to drop down on the floor. The danger staved in between his legs, scaring him and causing him to faint.

Two other guys held on the young lad's arms, but he used his leg to kick one of them in their faces. After his right arm was released, he delivered a punch at the other guy.

Babby became more irritated. "Dam you, guys! Do I have to do everything here!?"

The bracelets on his wrists transformed into a punching glove. The gloves gave off some sparkling feature. The young lad noticed with interest in his eyes.

"Oh, a bracelet that can transform into a punching glove, which would only mean that you are a Huntsman." The young lad stated.

"Good eyes, you have! I am actually quite a popular around here." He snickered.

"I can see that." The young lad said, caring less about it. "But, that means we can be buddy because…" The young lad summoned out two black gauntlets. "I am a Hunter, too!"

"Grgh! We are not buddy, pal! I am gonna punch your ass all the way to Vacuo!" Babby retaliated before he threw a punch out. The young lad countered with a jab. It hit him, causing him to spit out with his jaw opened.

"Awwww!" He jaw dropped. The impact caused him to fly and crashed through the wall. He was finished with just one punch.

"Oh crap! He had beaten up the boss!" One of his lackeys cried.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Another one exclaimed. They all escaped as two of them carried their large boss away. The other people looked at the young lad. The maid approached him and said, "Sir, are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, miss. I am fine." He smiled at her. He then looked at the counter. The counter waiter found him a tank of gas, looking calmly or just plain bored. The young lad took the tank.

"Thank you, sir. Here." He said, giving him a bag full of money. "You can have it. That should cover my food, the gas, and the wall. Well, thank you."

He went out through the door with everyone else just staring at him. Right after he left, they went back partying. The jukebox turned back on, playing the music again.

"Who was that, father?" The maid asked to the counter waiter.

"I am not sure, but that man beaten up Babby, which mean he must be a stronger Huntsman. By looking how young he is, he must be a student, probably from Beacon most likely."

"Wow. A kid in that age has beaten more experienced Huntsman like Babby. Incredible!" The maid astonished.

The young lad poured the tank of fuel into his motorcycle. He got on the motorcycle, and started the engine, ready to go.

"Wait, sir!" The maid shouted at him. She walked up to him on the side of his vehicle.

"Sir, here. This is just a little something for what you did." She gave him one loaf of bread and milk.

"Thank you." He accepted them and putted them in a container on his motorcycle, which was where he was sitting at. "Well, I guess I will get going."

"Um, wait." The maid said. He looked up to her while wearing his helmet. "What is your name?"

"My name?" He repeated. He took out the visor, revealing his blue eyes as he grinned softly. "My name is Ellix, Ellix Knight. Well, I got to get going. See you again someday and thank you for the food."

He drove off to the road, zooming away on his motorcycle. The maid blushed, but then grinned gently as the young lad drove away.

After some hours of driving, the night sky became dawn. "At this rate, I should arrive at Vale in about half a day. I can't wait to see my friends again! Ruby…Weiss…Blake…"

The image of the fourth girl with a blond hair zoomed through his head as she turned and looked at him, smiling with that usual cheeky smile of hers. "Yang..." He blush a little, but shrugged away the thought for the moment. "I am coming back home, Team RWBY!"

 **Author's Note: So, what do you guys and gals think for this trailer? In two days on Dec 31st, see you all next times with Chapter 1!**


	2. Ch1 Welcome Back to Beacon!

**Hello, everyone. The New Year's Day is around the corner as 2015 will end very soon. I decided that I will upload Chapter 1 today (not because I am very impatient, but I will admit that...yeah actually I am impatient lol) because why not, this chapter is pretty much edited completely at my best ability. I updated the last chapter and I will just say it here again that Chapter 1 or this chapter will upload today and Chapter 2 will be uploaded tomorrow around afternoon. I won't see the change in the update date when I upload new chapter less than 24 hours since I upload the last chapter, so please be patient (which I bet you guys have better patience than me). Anyway, enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **\- Welcome Back to Beacon!-**

An airship arrived at the docking bay, dropping off the second year students. A familiar girl came out as she breathed in the air and stretching out her arms.

"Aah! It feels so refreshing to be back at good old Beacon!" Ruby said.

Unlike last year, she was wearing similar clothes, but the colors are reversed. Instead of the black being the main color, it was now red, but in darker shade of red. She grew little taller, now roughly at 5 feet and 3 inches. Besides the new clothes and grown height, her hairstyle and everything else were the same. The hood and cloak are still the same although

"Yeah! It is good to be back!" Her older sister said

Yang's height only changed slightly, but looked the same. She now wore a yellow, half zipped jacket over her black low-cut crop top with a yellow crest that resembled a burning heart. The sleeves were little over mid-way. She had two pockets on the jacket with two black buttons for each pocket. Her short matched the color with black trims. The trims perfectly lined parallel other on each side. Her shoes were brown boots, yellow socks with red stripes on the collar. She wore her traditional gloves from last year.

"I know, right!" Ruby nodded. "Oh, this year is going to be better than last year!"

"Well, let's hope you don't mess it up like last year. I want this year to be no exception." Another familiar voice said as the source came out of the airship. It was Ruby's partner, Weiss Schnee.

Her new dress didn't look different compared what she wore last year, but she now was wearing pure white dress. She did have the same black lace for the neckline of the dress. She wore a white bolero jacket with the inside to be blue instead of red. The backside of her bolero jacket displayed her large family crest.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted as she jumped to give her a hug, but she side stepped twice to make her crash into the ground.

"Ooooff…" Ruby moaned.

"That was pretty mean." Yang said.

"Hey! I have an important luggage as you can see." She displayed her her suitcases. "I don't want something like last year to happen. Remember, Ruby?"

She glared on her partner, still moaning and lying on the ground.

"You're alright, Ruby?" A hand was offered in front of her. Ruby looked up, noticing another familiar friend of her.

She immediately jumped up. "Blake!" She gave her Fanus friend a nice hug.

"Oof!" She cried as Ruby hugged tightly.

"Well, at least her recovery improved." Weiss claimed, narrowing her eyes at her partner.

"What's up, Blake!" Yang waved at her.

Ruby let Blake go. Unlike everyone else, most of her clothes were same except that she wears a new belt with her crest, the black belladonna flower in the center and longer black boots.

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you all again." She said with a confident smile.

"This is great!" Ruby exclaimed. She took out a billboard with a paper attached to it. She was checking her list.

"OK, so I am here, checked! Yang is here, checked! Weiss is here, checked! Blake is here, checked! By the way Blake, I like your belt."

"Thanks." She said, with her head titled a little and grinned.

"And…the only person and teammate who is not present is…Ellix." Ruby said. Weird silent came upon the team as one random timer weed passed by, rolling on the floor by the blowing winds.

"Don't worry, girls! Ellix will be here! I am sure of it!" Yang said, reassuring them. "Come on! Let's check around the academy."

They putted their happy face back and walked toward their school. Nothing has changed that much, but there were some new dormitories built on the campus ground.

"Uuuhh, it looks like there are new dorms around." Ruby awed.

"They expanded the school while we were on summer vacation. It is the reason why this semester and our second-year starts this fall." Weiss stated.

"I am guessing it is for more new students coming in." Blake guessed.

"Precisely!" Weiss nodded.

Ruby didn't hear what her partner said as she was distracted in looking at the new buildings.

"This is going to be so awesome! I really want to meet some new freshmen right now, and maybe even make new friend with them." Ruby said as she walked rashly ahead of her team.

"Hey, sis! Be careful. Watch where you are…" Suddenly, Ruby bumped into someone without watching where she was going in front of her. "…Going."

Ruby rubbed her head.

"Ouch…" A girl moaned.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Are you OK?" Ruby asked.

"That's OK. I should've not stood around here too long." The girl replied. She got up, and brushed off the dirt from her dress. She had a bright pink hair in pigtailed style with peach-shaped hairpin to hold each pigtail. Her eyes were chocolate brown and complexion was similar to Blake's complexion. She wore a light pink dress with red heels. She stood at the same height like Ruby.

Ruby awed at the girl. "Wow! You look so pretty!"

"Oh, well, thank you." The girl blushed, but talked timidly.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake caught up to their leader.

"I see you bumped into someone, like how I expected." Weiss commented snootily.

"If you expected that, why didn't you say something?" Blake asked.

"She wouldn't even listen." Weiss answered before she turned to the new girl. "Anyway, you must be a new first-year student."

"Um, yes! That is right." She said shyly.

"Well, it is honor to meet you. My name is Weiss Schnee, member of Team RWBYE and second year student. Also, the great heiress of the Schnee Company as you may have heard." Weiss curtsied. "May I ask your name, Miss?"

"Oh, um, my name is…Alice Momoi." She introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice! My name is Ruby Rose, the fearless leader of Team RWBYE!" Ruby introduced confidently.

"And a very clumsy one." Weiss added.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted.

"Hiya, Alice. I'm Yang Xia Long, Ruby's older sister, but you can just call me Yang." Yang waved.

"And, I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake greeted.

"Oh, it is very…nice to meet you all." She said softly.

"Boy, this girl is very…timid." Weiss whispered behind her hand.

"Hey, don't say that." Blake snapped. "It is normal for a new student to be nervous."

"Yeah!" Yang spoke up before she turned back to Alice. "So, Alice, do you need help? You seems to look lost."

"Oh, me. Well…I am not lost. I…just don't know where I have to go." She said, poking her index fingers each other.

"Oh, we will help." Ruby said determinedly. "Our mission, Team RWBYE, is to help Alice here! OK, Alice, what do you need!? Do you want to know the cafeteria? The library? Your dorm? Maybe cute guys? Something!?"

Alice felt very overwhelmed when Ruby was very close to her that she shrugged herself away from her and cowered in fear.

"Now, look what you did! You scared her!" Weiss scolded.

"But, I am just trying to help." Ruby argued, with puppy eyes.

"Don't use those eyes at me!" Weiss shouted.

Yang giggled to this weird predicament when she noticed Blake narrowing her eyes as she looked from left to right, sensing something nearby."Yo, Blake. What's wrong?"

"Girls…we're being spied by someone." She said.

"What!?" The other girls gasped. They looked around, with Alice feeling the most nervous out of them.

"Neeeeaaaw!" Somebody jumped out of the nearby bush. Ruby pushed Alice aside along with herself as Yang, Weiss, and Blake jumped back. Weiss' suitcase dropped to the ground, causing some Dusts to explode.

"My Dusts!" She yelled.

The smokes cleared up shortly when the girls realized their attacker.

"Neaawww! We meet again, Blake Belladonna and I am here for our REMATCH!" The Fanus boy with cat ears roared. He launched forward at Blake, but she dodged to the side, and just let him crash into the grass.

"Doh!" The attacker landed his face into the ground as both his legs were up before both laid down after few seconds.

The girls looked at him while Weiss picked up all of the Dust that was still encased in its bottle. She putted hem back safely into her suitcase.

"Kuro!" RBY exclaimed.

"You! Look what you did to my Dusts!" Weiss complained.

He got his face off from the grass and spurt out some grasses. He turned around to face the girls.

"Kuro, why are you doing here!?" Ruby asked shockingly.

"Why am I? Isn't it obvious?" He smirked. "You are looking at the new, improved Kuro, coming out of the Humana Beastiam Village to attend this academy, the Bacon Academy!"

Kuro posed in a cat like way. Random timber weed passed by as winds blew.

"It is Beacon." Blake corrected him.

"Hey!" Alice realized. "You are that Fanus guy who pushed me aside when I got out of the airship when we arrived here!"

"He did!?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph! Typical that you would do that. He must have been in a rush to see you, Blake." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" Kuro looked at Alice. "Hey, you are that Pinkie girl. What's up, Pinkie."

"My name is not Pinkie! My name is Alice!" Alice shouted madly at him.

"Whatever." Kuro rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Blake. "Anyway, that is right! I am here to attend Bac...this academy, so I can improve my skills and learn my rival up closer!"

"So, you are saying that you came to become a student here to get revenge, basically." Blake guessed.

"What!? I didn't say that! I am here to _learn_ you, so I won't fall behind and become stronger than you! Since I have been training before I came here, how about you and I fight here right now? Unless you are…a pussy cat!"

"Burn!" Yang exclaimed. Blake raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to back away with a joker face.

Blake then just sighed. "No thanks. I don't have time for that. Besides, aren't you supposed to pass the initiation exam first before you actually become a student here?"

Another random timer weed passed by between Team RWBYE and Alice, and Kuro. Kuro and Alice just remembered that.

"Crap! You are right!" Kuro remembered. "Well, it does not matter! We will confront again, Blake Belladonna! Ciao!"

He ran off like a roadrunner.

"Oh no! I completely forgot about the exam! I got to get going, too!" Alice said before she ran off, heading to the same direction where Kuro ran off to.

Ruby and her team were left alone.

"Well…this year is going to be interesting!" Yang smiled cheekily. "The new girl is pretty cute and all, but Kuro is here! That means you can face your rival every day, Blake!"

Yang nudged her partner's arm before she shrugged her off from her.

"Unless if he passes the exam, that is." Blake stated.

"Well, with his ability, I think he will have a high chance that he will pass, but I am not sure about that Alice girl." Weiss thought out loud.

"Oh, don't be like that, Weiss! I think she will do great! She may be shy, but she may be strong, too!" Ruby said.

"I'm sure they will be fine! Let's go to our dorm room, then." Yang said.

While they were heading to the dorm, Ruby noticed a familiar man sleeping under the tree. She sneaked up to the man, and then jumped over him, causing him to wake up and gets surprised.

"Oof!"

"Uncle Qrow!" She exclaimed.

"Well, well…" Qrow said, picking his overexcited niece with one hand. "I expected to meet you sooner eventually."

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang yelled, giving him a hug as he padded on her back with his other arm. He dropped Ruby and then she gave him a hug, too.

"How are you two doing?" He asked.

"We are fine! What about you? Why are you here? Say, where is Ellix?" Ruby asked.

"Woah! One question at a time, kid." Qrow said. "Anyway, first, I've been fine as always, and second, I am here because I got hired to be part-time teacher here."

"You did?" Ruby awed. "That is awesome!"

"Sweet! That means we can be in class together!" Yang exclaimed, making a fist pawn. Weiss and Blake joined their respective partners' conversation.

"If I may ask, wouldn't you be teaching at Signal? Why teach here at Beacon?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Well…Ozpin has hired some new teachers, and I decided to join in, just for part time position only. Anyway girls, see ya later." Qrow said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Yang shouted. "Uncle Qrow, is Ellix here?"

Qrow stopped and turned to his side as he took a flask and drank from it. "Hmmm, not lately. I have not seen that kid for past days now."

He quietly left the scene, with the girls pondering to themselves.

"Past days?" Ruby repeated.

"Shouldn't your uncle be like supervising Ellix? He trained him, right, so why wouldn't he be here yet little known not be with your uncle?" Weiss questioned.

"Who knows." Blake shrugged. "Maybe he just hasn't arrived yet."

Yang looked down on herself; little bit disappointed, but putted back on her happy self. "Don't worry! I am sure he will be here anytime. Come on! Let's go to our dorm room already!"

They headed to their dorm room. Their dormitory also expanded. It was longer and bigger. Ruby, and her teammates opened the door. They soon realized something was different. There were two new bunk beds, official bunk beds. There was also a new door on the wall, too.

"Woah! A new bunk bed!" Ruby rushed to the top bed. She laid on it, and felt very comfortable.

"Oh, this bed feels so soft and nice! Even this pillow!" Ruby said, hugging the pillow.

"It looks we got a special treat from our school. We should thank Professor Ozpin later." Weiss said as she unpacked her stuff.

Blake noticed the new door. She walked up to it, and opened it up.

"Hey, I found another bedroom here." Blake said.

They followed Blake into the new room. There was a window, one bed with a male school uniform laid neatly on the bed sheet, drawer, and even personal shower room and toilet.

"Wow! They even expanded our bedroom with another bedroom! This is just so awesome!" Ruby jumped in joy.

"Amazing!" Weiss exclaimed as she checked the new bathroom. "This bedroom has a bathroom with personal bathtub, shower, and even the new electric toilet! Maybe I should use this bedroom..."

Yang walked up to the bed, and picked up the male uniform.

"This room…it must be for Ellix." She said softly.

Her teammates, including Ruby looked at her little worried.

"I wonder if he will come soon." She said with unsure or worried face.

Ruby walked up to her sister, padding on her shoulder. "Yang, are you feeling OK?"

She putted up a smile at her sister. "I am fine, Ruby. I am just saying that's all." She putted the uniform back where she found it.

"Yang…don't worry. We know you missed him so much, and so are we, but I am sure that he will come any moments now." Blake assured.

That was then they heard knocking on the door.

"Could it be…him!?" Yang rushed out of the room, and headed to the dorm door. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake followed her. Yang fixed her hair a little before she used the doorknob. She opened the door, but revealed to be a different, yet familiar person.

"Yo, what's up!" Sun waved at them.

"Sun!?" Blake gasped.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun came into the room. "What's up? It's been long time no see!"

"Sun, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Haven?" She asked.

"Well, guess who and his team became permanent exchange students here?" Sun asked with a cheeky smile. "Come on, guess who."

"Wow! This is so cool! Sun is here!" Ruby exclaimed.

"If you are here, then that means…." Weiss said.

"That's right, Snow Angel." Neptune said, leaning his head out to see her like how Foxy from FNAF does it.

"Neptune!" She ran up to them and hugged him into his arms. He hugged her as they spun around in joy as they laughed together.

"Oh Neptune! I miss you so much!" Weiss said happily.

"So did I. How have you been, Snow Angel?" He asked, smiling. .

"Terrific, had a family vacation which was good and all, but now that you are here, it is much better." She said as they stared into their eyes before they gave each other a kiss.

"Really, Dude? Right here, in front of us?" Sun asked, looking uninterested.

Neptune stopped kissing Weiss momentarily. "Yes, Dude. Yes, we will do it here and whenever we want to. Well, except during class maybe." He went back kissing Weiss.

"Ah, right. You two are now dating. I remember from last year." Ruby rolled her eyes. "So, now that Sun and Kuro are here, this year is going to be awesome! This day is just getting better and better!"

"Heck yeah!" Sun nodded until he realized what Ruby just said. "Wait. That Fanus cat dude is here, too?"

"Yes, Kuro is also here, too." Blake stated.

Sun looked little unhappy, but shrugged the thought away. "I'm cool with that. More the merrier I say! Anyway, now that I am an official student here, we can hang out more, Blake."

"As long as you don't bother me, that is." She remarked.

Yang smiled at them, but hid her feeling of loneliness. "So, gang. What now?"

"Well…" Sun rubbed his chin. "Well, I heard that they are broadcasting the freshman students' entrance exam live at the amphitheater. Why don't we all go there and check them out? Scarlet, Sage, and everyone else are there right now."

"Cool! That means we can get to see Kuro and Alice. Let's go team, Sun, and Neptune!" Ruby exclaimed.

They headed to the amphitheater. There, they met up with Scarlet, Sage, and members of Team JNPR. They looked pretty much the same from last year.

"Hey, Ruby! It's been long time." Jaune said. "Nice new red dress!"

"Hi, Jaune and thanks!" Ruby grinned.

They all greeted at each other, and then watched the holographic projector.

"Neaw! Kick this you stupid Beawolves! Eat my fires, too, Ursa!" Kuro yelled as he shot electricity from one hand and fireball from the other hand.

"Wow! This looks intense!" Ruby commented.

"Yes, indeed. The freshmen's goal is similar to our entrance exam when we were first-year, except this time they are partnered when they began their exam." Pyrrha explained.

"Cool! Who is Kuro's partner?" Ruby asked.

"Well…his partner…is over there." Ren pointed at the girl hiding behind the boulder while Kuro fights.

"Alice!?" Ruby gasped.

"Is she alright?" Yang asked.

"She is…Well, not doing well." Sage said. Some other students looked worry for the girl while other students, especially Cardin and his team laughed at her.

"Hey, Pinkie! I may be stronger than you, but you could at least help me here!?" Kuro yelled at her.

"Um, I…" She said frighteningly.

"Well, I can already see that someone won't be staying here too long, little known to even pass to be here." Weiss commented.

"And you are the same lovable Ice Queen, Weiss!" Nora joked, causing everyone to laugh and Weiss pouted. Neptune comforted her by hugging her on her side which made her happy.

"Geez! You are so useless! Come out and just fight here, dammit!" Kuro yelled. "The other teams are ahead of us! If you don't fight, we will both fail! And that is one thing I won't let it happen, and I have a lot of plan when I pass this exam! Failure is NOT an option!"

Alice looked at Kuro. She clenched her fists before she jumped into action, looking little bit more determined.

"Alright! Go, Alice!" Ruby cheered.

Later that day, all of the freshmen passed the exam, including Kuro and Alice Momoi…barely. The freshmen gathered at the amphitheater for the initiation ceremony. Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, called each name, four students forming into a team.

"And now lastly, I would like to call Kuro Power, Alice Momoi, Laura Tangerine, and Roy G. Biv." He announced, causing the said passing students to come up on the stage. "These four will assembled into Team KALR, leaded by Mr. Power as their leader, who is also happened to be the great grandson of the member of Team LGDN, old mentor, and personal friend, Nene Power!"

Kuro and his three teammates lined up, side by side. Laura Tangerine was a girl with dark hat with orange trip around it. She also had orange hair down to her neck. Her eyes were light brown, and wore clothes like a street gang. Roy G. Biv wore gray jacket and pants, and had crimson red eyes, brown hair, and also had a color wheel for his crest on the front and backside of his jacket.

Everyone clapped for them, but Ruby, her sister, and friends clapped and cheered the hardest.

"I like to say that this year will be probably more excited than last year. As more students, both new and old alike, joined together and our school remodeled old buildings, and even build new ones alike, this year will be greater than before and we will make it great as it can be. As you may remember, a terrible evil reawakened into this world not too long ago. The world brought into mass panic when that ancient evil returned. However, thanks to the unity of the brave students here at Beacon, and all other academies from the four kingdoms, they stood and fought together to stop the great evil of darkness, and that evil has been defeated. But, remember this; the darkness is not necessarily evil. It exists, harmonizing and well-balancing with the light, and the light is not always necessarily good, either. Both these forces must balance and exist. Without one another, the world will be in chaos. All of you, young Huntsmen and Huntresses in training must balance both your individual light and darkness, or you will fall behind. And when another evil rose and present a threat to the world, you children will be our hope to defeat that evil. So train well, learn well, and good luck this semester and rest of the year."

Everyone clapped their hands whole-hardheartedly to Ozpin.

Team RWBYE returned to their dorm room, going on their separate ways from their friends.

"Professor Ozpin sure says the most inspirational speech." Ruby said.

"He really does. I respect him for that." Weiss commented.

"You know. I still couldn't believe that it is been one year since well, you know…" Blake said. "That we defeated Black Knight."

"Well, technically, it is our leader here who defeated the Black Knight." Weiss admitted.

"Well…yeah, I did." Ruby shrugged, feeling sort of embarrassed, but also proud of her self. "But, let's not talk about that. Let's talk about our schedule. Class will start tomorrow."

Ruby checked her Scroll, opening up their class schedule. "Well, it looks like we have Professor Port in the morning. Yack!"

"Well, that sucks." Weiss commented, looking disappointed.

"But, we do have a fighting class at the end of the day. At least that's good." Ruby said, smiling.

"Well, a fighting class at the end of the day is a good way to relieve the stress for the day." Blake stated.

Suddenly, Ruby got an instant email message. She checked it, and read it. "Oh! Guys! I got a message and say there is a welcome party going right now at the ballroom. Let's head there right now!"

"That's sound terrific!" Weiss exclaimed.

They all headed there until the three girls noticed Yang, sitting on the bed as she had her head down.

"Hey, Yang, are you coming?" Ruby asked.

Yang clenched her fist. "Where…just where is he!?"

They jumped in shock when she shouted.

"Yang." Ruby said, looking worried, but assured her with a happy face. "Don't worry. Maybe Ellix will be at the party. Why don't we, you know, check if he is there?"

"I…don't know." She replied with unsure face. Her words surprised them. They didn't see Yang sad like this, but of course, they understood why.

"Yang. Cheer up. He will be here. I am sure of it." Blake said.

"That is what you said before!" Yang shouted out loud. Now her patient met its limit. "He promised to us, to me…that he will come back when we are second-year and today is pretty much over, and we still have not seen him!"

"Yang." Ruby said. "It will be alright. If we go to the party, maybe we will find him there?"

"If he is there, then why wouldn't he meet us first? Shouldn't that be normal thing to do?" Yang argued.

"Well…that is a good point." Weiss nodded. "But…listen, just calm down alright."

Yang sighed. "I…I will just go to the place."

Yang approached to the door before she was stopped by Blake.

"Hey, let us come with you." Blake said.

After that, Yang took the girls to the place. She had Ruby and Weiss sitting tightly in the sidecar while Blake sat behind her. They arrived there momentarily.

Yang and Blake got off while Ruby tried to get out as Weiss does the same at the same time.

"Let me get out, Ruby!" Weiss groaned. As they struggled to get out, Weiss accidently popped out, falling to her side. Ruby giggled a little before she got out and offered Weiss a help. Weiss, although looked mad at her, accepted her hand before she brushed off the dirt from her skirt.

They walked up to Yang and Blake. They watched the beautiful night scenery of the City of Vale.

"Wow. I never knew Vale looks so…beautiful during night time like this." Ruby awed.

"This place is a great scenery view, even during this dark. Of course, the city provides the light, which makes the scenery even more beautiful." Blake commented.

"I say this place is also a great place to make your own reflection for the day." Weiss added.

"Yeah." Yang said. "Ellix and I came here from time to time last year."

The girls looked at Yang.

Blake then padded on her partner's shoulder. "Hey, I understand you miss him. We all do, but…I guess you miss him more deeply than all of us."

"Well, you and he are in relationship. Say, I am curious. Have you and him talked since he, you know, left to go on his training?" Weiss asked.

She nodded horizontally. "No. I haven't. So, yeah…I have not talked with him all since we last saw him."

"Oh, Yang." Ruby said, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry to see you like this."

"It's alright, sis. And thanks. I really needed your hug." Yang said.

They stopped hugging and just continuing watching the scenery. Without them noticing, a young lad stopped his motorcycle and parked next to Yang's motorcycle. He took off his helmet. He saw the girls and smiled. He walked up close to them, slowly until he stood next to Ruby.

"The night of Vale is very beautiful." He said.

"Yeah. It really is." Ruby replied, still looking at the city.

"However, I prefer during the dawn or dusk. They are my favorite time of the day to see the scenery." He said.

"That does sound nice, Mister." Ruby turned around and gasped. Weiss, Blake, and Yang turned their heads, and they were shocked like their leader.

They saw a familiar person, who now stood at 5 feet and 7-half inches. He smiled at them.

"E…Ellix!" Ruby shouted, jumping onto to him to give a hug.

 **Author's Note:So, what did you guys and gals think for this chapter? Thank you for everyone who made the review for the last chapter! I really appreciate that you guys enjoyed the trailer to start off this fanfiction. Anyway, here are the shout-outs to people who reviewed Dawn Trailer;**

 **rancorlover-Thank you for becoming a follower for this fanfiction! I was thinking about what Ellix's bedroom looks like now that he has his own, next to rest of his teammates' bedroom. Maybe he will have some stuff from his world to be put in his new personal bedroom, but it will be weird to have something that may exist in our world that does not exist in the world of Remnant, so I have to think carefully for what he wants to put in there, but thank you for the interesting question. I will take it into consideration when I explain more about his bedroom when we have a chance in the future chapter(s).**

 **gamelover41592-Hey, what's up. Thank you for liking the prologue trailer, "Dawn" and also expect more comedic scenes. I hope you will like whatever I have in store.**

 **Kamen rider w-Your second review brought an interesting question that even I thought to myself couples of times. So, here is what I thought, but I will tell you and everyone else in the moment. Thank you for your reviews as well.**

 **The WonvenMantis-Thank you for the nice comment and I am looking forward to this first volume, and this is just the first volume! I hope you will like whatever awesome stuff for this volume and future volume(s).**

 **Well, folks here is the first Question of the Chapter for you to answer if you want to in your review. I will ask some questions after the end of each chapter when I thought up of something that relates with this fanfiction. It could be relating to future stuff for this story or something in general. Anyway here is the first QOTC for this fanfiction;**

 **Q. What is your suggestion for Ellix's theme song? It can be anything that exists or something that you makes. It has to relate with him in some shape or form. For example, it can relate with to do with Dawn, which is his middle name, or the control of darkness within him. It can be any song as long as it relates with the character in some way or form, and I will post the name of that song in future chapter so that everyone can listen to it, and put their own thought about it if it fits with the character heavily or at least think of my main OC.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, Ellix reunites with Team RWBY to become into Team RWBYE in "Ellix's Return". See you guys tomorrow!**


	3. Ch2 Ellix's Return

**-Chapter 2-**

 **Ellix's Return**

"E…Ellix!" Ruby screamed, jumping onto him and giving a nice, tight hug.

"Ellix! You are back! You really are back!" She cried on his jacket.

He chuckled. "It's good to see you again, Ruby! You've grown taller the last time I saw you, and you also got new clothes. Cool!"

"Well, it is not really original. Just the colors are switched, but that does not matter! What's great is you are BACK!"

While being hugged by his short leader, he looked at Weiss and Blake. "Hi, Weiss and Blake, you two look lovely."

"YOU!" Weiss shouted as she pointed at him. "What took you so long!? Have you got any idea how worried Yang was!?"

"Oh, well I can explain that…until Ruby here let me go that is, it would be more comfortable for me to explain." He looked down on her, still crying and hugging him as tightly as possible.

Blake and Weiss helped him to get her off of him. She was like a leech, but they managed to pull her away from him.

"Sorry, Ellix. It is just that…I am so happy to see you again! And you've grown taller!" Ruby noticed, wiping her tears away.

"Yes, you have." Weiss said in agreement as she looked from down to up.

"And you looked quite…more mature and handsome." Blake commented honestly.

Ellix smiled. "Thank you for the flattery comment, Blake." He then noticed Yang, just staring at him. He walked up to her as the girls stood aside for him to pass through to her.

"Yang…it's good to see you again. So…" He said softly and grinning. "What do you think? I looked quite _different_ , don't I?"

Yang looked at him. "Hmmm, you're still shorter than me."

The girls and him dropped over in disbelief, just like how Ruby agreed to be friend with Penny.

"Seriously, Yang?" He asked. "I am like around your height! I even worked out more! And you say I am shorter than you? Geez…"

Yang just putted up her joker face. "Say, Ellix. Do you want to know what else has grown larger?

"Um, what would that be?" He asked, looking confused.

"This!" She exclaimed. She grabbed Ruby, and began tormenting her by squeezing her chest.

"Y—Yang! What are you doing!?" Ruby screamed.

Weiss and Blake jaw dropped while Ellix blushing.

"Look, Ellix! I have noticed it for a while, but Ruby here has got _bigger_! I can feel that they are little plushy, too!" Yang stated.

"Stop, Yang!" Ruby cried as her face became redder and redder, maybe even redder than her clothes. "Not in front of Ellix!"

"Yang, please stop! This is just…getting awkward!" Ellix argued, face-palming as he hides his face.

Yang stopped tormenting her sister. Ruby cried to her embarrassment, but at the same time looked angry at her sister as Yang putted up a cheeky smile to her little sister.

"That was utterly unnecessary!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You are just jealous." Yang strike back, causing Weiss to gasp for a second and then frown horrifically at her.

"Why I will...!"

Ellix interrupted her as he coughed and stayed calm. "Anyway…I am just happy to see you girls are doing fine, and I want to say a lot about my training, but let's not talk here. I got a message on my Scroll that there is a party going at Beacon right now. Let's head there now!"

Ellix walked to his motorcycle, which his teammates finally noticed.

"Woah! Is this yours, Ellix?" Ruby asked, awing and looking at his vehicle from every angle.

"That's right! I named it 'Crescent Solar' or CS for short. It is the latest model with few custom designs I made for myself." He explained. "So, who want to ride with me? I can see that sidecar looks pretty tight for two people to sit in."

"Uuh! I would like to go!" Yang raised her arm.

"Then, who would be driving yours!?" Weiss stated.

"Oh yeah…" She rubbed the back of her head.

"I want to go!" Ruby raised her arm.

"Sure. Here is an extra helmet." Ellix popped open a container under his seat and threw a helmet to Ruby, which she caught.

Ruby got on the seat, behind Ellix. "Hang on tight, Ruby." Ellix warned. She wrapped her arms around him. She felt his body to be muscular, which caused her to blush a little.

Yang got her motorcycle ready as Blake was sitting behind her and Weiss in the sidecar.

"Hey, Ellix? Wanna race to Beacon from here?" Yang challenged.

"Hmmm, a race, huh?" Ellix pondered before he nodded. "Naw. Maybe some other…."

Suddenly, he revved up the engine and roared away onto the road.

"Hey, did he just head start before us!?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, he's on!" Yang said determinedly as she started her, chasing after him.

Ellix was up ahead until he checked the side mirror, showing Yang pursing behind him.

"Ellix…that was kind of dirty!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Who had put up the rule in the first place, Ruby?" He asked.

"You know…you have a good point there. Let's beat them to dust!" Ruby said determinedly.

Ellix revved up the engine, going faster. Yang did her as she gained speed.

Yang finally caught up to his side.

"That was a sly move, Ellix!" Yang yelled.

"Yeah, I know, but watch this!" He replied. He revved up the engine, causing it go faster. Up ahead was a curve.

"Um, Ellix…what are you doing!? We are going to crash!" Ruby yelled.

"Not today!" He replied.

He just kept going straight until he pushed the motorcycle to jump over the curve. His motorcycle flied momentarily over the trees before it landed on the road again.

"Woah! That…was…AMAZING!" Ruby cheered.

"Did you see that!?" Weiss shouted.

"That…that was incredible! Risky, but just incredible." Blake said.

Yang just smiled excitedly. Ellix and Ruby arrived first at Beacon Academy. He parked his motorcycle slowly, but surely. Ruby got off, feeling her legs went to sleep from the thrilling ride she just had.

Ellix grabbed her hand. "You're OK, Ruby? Sorry if I surprise you too much."

"Oh no! I am totally fine!" Ruby said, smiling, but in a twitchy way.

"Um, sure." He sweat dropped. Yang arrived shortly. Weiss checked her hair in the mirror, gasping on how she looked. She immediately fixed it.

"That was...a wild ride! Woohoo!" Yang shouted before she punched on his shoulder.

"Pretty wild I say." Blake said as she fixed her bow.

"Too wild for my taste." Weiss moaned with her face little green.

"Well, I think it was kind of little dangerous but it was fun, right? Anyway, how about let's head to the party? I am excited to see the rest of our friends, and the teachers." Ellix said as he walked to the ballroom. The girls followed after him.

Meanwhile, Team SSSN, Team JNPR, and some other students, including freshmen were hanging out and enjoying the party. Sun looked around worryingly.

"Yo, chill man." Netpune said.

"I know, but I just wonder where she is, you know." Sun said. "Aren't you worry about your girl, dude?"

"Dude…I can wait for her." Neptune said as he looked at the younger female freshmen.

"Seriously, man?" Sun sighed.

"Where is Team RWBYE?" Jaune thought out loud.

"Maybe, they went to bed early?" Ren asked.

"But, the night is still young!" Nora exclaimed.

Soon, they noticed the girls entering through the door. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang came in first.

"Yo, Blake, over here!" Sun called to her.

Blake waved at him, but before they walked up to them, they allowed him to enter through. Ellix looked around until he saw Sun and the others, with their face shocked.

"Ellix!" They shouted. They ran up to them as Team RWBYE walked up to them.

"Yo! Dude, you are back!" Sun shocked as they gripped their hand each other.

"Yeah, and I am surprised you and your team here, Sun! Let me guess? You guys transferred here, right?" Ellix guessed.

"Hell yeah! You got that right, man!" Sun replied.

"Ellix!" Nora yelled, giving him a very tight hug.

"Oof!"

"Oh, Ellix! I miss you so much! And you've grown like a tree!" Nora noticed.

"Yeah, I did. You're bubbly as always, Nora. Now if you don't mind…let me go please!" Ellix squeaked. She was stopped by Ren, releasing her from him as he breathed in and out again.

"Ellix, we are happy to see you. How was your training?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well…I will explain that when I have the time. It is kind of a long story." He said.

"Well, well. The man of the hour has finally showed up." They turned to see Kuro alongside his new partner, Alice walked up to them.

"Kuro!? You became a student here?" Ellix asked surprisingly.

"Of course! I learned from the past experience that learning outside of my home would be a great experience for me, so I decided to attend here at Bacon Academy." Kuro said.

"It is Beacon." Blake corrected him again, causing him to gasp and scowled at her.

"Ellix!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice!?" Ellix gasped. "Woah! So you decided to attend Beacon! That's great!"

"Yeah! I thought long about which academy to attend since we last met, and I fully decided to come here, to Beacon Academy." Alice said happily.

"That's good! It looks like this will be an interesting year now that you are here." Ellix smiled. Alice smiled back at him very joyfully, comparing to how she behaved when rest of his teammates met her this morning.

"You actually know this girl?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Yeap! I met Alice last year during my training at Sanctum." Ellix admitted.

"Mr. Knight." A voice called. Everyone turned to the voice, revealing to be Professor Ozpin along with Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow.

"Mr. Knight, it is pleasure that you've returned safely. How are you?" He asked.

"I am good, Professor Ozpin. Thank you for asking." Ellix replied.

"Welcome back, Mr. Knight. I see that you've…changed into a fine man." Prof. Goodwitch commented.

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch." He replied with a tint of blush.

"Finally you are here. What took you so long?" Qrow snickered before he took another drink.

"Hey! You are the one who sent me on a mission on the last minute!" Ellix complained.

"But, it was a good work for you, right? You did it, right?" Qrow asked jokingly.

"What the mission was about?" Ruby asked with an interest in her eyes.

"Mission? More like an errand!" Ellix stated. "This drunken man sent me to the corner of Vale to get this!" Ellix took out something out of his jacket. It was a new, shiny flask. His friends and teammates looked at it with confused, yet curious look.

"A new flask?" Yang asked.

"Yeah! And what a time I had to just even get this thing! I have to fight through a pack of Beowolves and Ursa, climbed up a mountain, go through a swamp with my motorcycle getting stuck more than I can count, fought some goons, and finally arrived at the store, and what the storekeeper said when I got there; he said he ran out of this flask, so I have to go to another store to buy it and that storekeeper was very stubborn, so I have to enter a rodeo tournament to win it!"

All his friends thought up the tale in their mind.

"Wait, you can do rodeo?" Yang asked, looking like she will burst in laughter.

"It's not that funny! But…" Ellix turned to Qrow. "Here! You can have your stupid flask!"

"Thanks." Qrow replied as he walked away and tried his new flask. Ellix huffed out some air to relieve his held anger at Qrow.

"Well…I see you've been busy, Mr. Knight. I recommend you to enjoy the rest of the evening. You deserve it from your long travel." Professor Ozpin said.

The music changed to calm, soothing song. It was slow music, and Ellix thought up a plan. "Hey, Yang. Want to dance?" He offered his hand to her.

"Huh?" She looked perplexed.

"Come on. It will be like old time." He said.

Yang gently smiled at him. "Sure."

She accepted their hand, walked to the center of the ballroom, and began dancing. He held both his hands just above her hips while Yang held on him.

"Oh, this is so romantic!" Ruby squeaked excitedly.

"Just like the old time." Blake grinned.

Rest of their friends smiled and was just happy to see that they are back together from his one long year training.

"Excuse me, but is Ellix and Yang...?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah. They are couple." Kuro answered plainly. "What about them, Pinkie?"

"Ooh, I see. It's...nothing, just curious that's all" She said downheartedly. "And for the last time...is not Pinkie!"

Back to them dancing on the ballroom, Ellix gently touched the side of her face, and into her hair, gently rubbing it down.

"You don't mind I touch your hair, right?" He asked.

"You're my boyfriend. Of course you can touch my hair…That is if you don't pull even one strand, then we're cool." She answered. However, Ellix decided not to. He knows that her hair is the most precious thing in the world to her.

They stared each other in the eyes. Yang brought herself closer to him until she was at the very closet, with her chest meeting his chest. He noticed the feel, causing his face to bright red color, which she noticed and giggled. She surrounded her arm around his back as he did around with her. She laid her head on the side of his head, over his right shoulder as she hugged him while they slow danced. He hugged her back, too.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard and their dance was interrupted. Everyone panicked. There was a group of men at the door, and the man in the middle looked very familiar to Ellix.

Professor Goodwitch approached the man furiously. "Excuse me, but who are you men!?"

"Look at ya, lady!" The big man yelled. "I traveled a far, far away place to get a revenge on a certain someone who goes to this fancy school! I want to meet a boy named Ellix Knight! Now, where is that lad!?"

"Who is he!?" Weiss demanded, getting out her weapon, Myrtenaster. Everyone else followed her lead.

"I don't know, but I'm scared!" Alice shook in fear behind Kuro.

"Oh come on! I understand fear of Grimm, but even to these guys! Geez!" Kuro complained.

Yang got her weapon out, the Ember Celia, but Ellix stopped her with his arm out. "Don't worry, Yang. I will handle this." He walked up to Professor Ozpin's side and said, "Professor Ozpin, may I deal with these uninvited guests?"

He looked at Ellix. "Well, they a they seemed to know you. Do as you please." The headmaster said with an assuring grin. "Glynda, stay down. Let Mr. Knight handle this."

Professor Goodwitch walked back to Ozpin as Ellix passed by her.

"Oh, there you are, pal!" The man said.

"Hey, Babby! What's up?" Ellix waved at him innocently.

"That guy's name is Baby?" Alice asked timidly. Ruby, Nora, and even Jaune laughed and giggled a little.

"It is not pronounced like that!" He yelled, scaring Alice and causing the three to stop their laughing. Then, he looked back at Ellix.

"Well, howdy again, Ellix! And I got your name and location after my men and I stopped at a club downtown. And I am here to get revenge! I am gonna punched, kicked, shake you up to…!"

"Oh, you want a shake? I will give you a shake!" Ellix putted up a joker smile as he starting shaking Babby.

"Hey, stop it! Stop!" He shouted. Ellix stopped shaking him. "Not me! I mean you, you silly goose!"

"Oh, me! OK." Suddenly, Ellix went away until he came back with a table, blender, and some other random fruits and milk. He putted the fruits and milk in the blender, and started it. After 10 seconds, he stopped the blender and poured it into a glass of cup, and putted a straw for the finishing touch.

"Ta-da! There, a fruity _milkshake_!" He exclaimed as he took a sip. "Mmm, refreshing! Do you want some?"

"Oh, don't mind that I do." He said kindly as Ellix gave him the glass. He drank it, but then just threw it to the ground, causing the glass cup to break.

"NO! Not that kind of shake! I mean I will shake you to pain, you random buffoon!"

"Oooh!" Ellix realized. His friends watched as the situation unfolds. Yang and Ruby tried their best to not laugh, even though the situation was very serious. Nora was already on the edge of laughing outburst.

"So…why are you here exactly?" Ellix asked.

"Why!? Why, I am here to get my revenge! I brought more of my men to come and get you! After what you done back at the bar, your time of prayer has come, son!" Babby claimed.

"Son?" Ellix repeated. "Dad!? Aaah!"

Suddenly, Ellix gave him an unexpected hug. RY and Nora burst into laughter as rest of their friends began chuckling. Weiss looked quite confused, but chuckled a little. Babby felt uncomfortable, shrugging him off from him.

"No, no!" He shouted, pushing Ellix away from him. "I am not your father! That is biologically improbable!"

His friends watched, laughing even harder. The freshmen and other students began laughing as well. Even Professor Ozpin found the situation to be amusing.

"That's it! You are gonna get it! Boys, get him!" He commanded.

"Wait!" Ellix interrupted as everyone stopped laughing. "I give! I give! Just put your little toy away, and I promise you, Babby that you may beat me up by punching me in the face."

"What!?" His friends said in unison.

"Huh? Wait, hold up, boys!" He ordered as his men laid down their weapon. "You're serious?"

"Yes, yes, I am. I will let you punch in my face."

"You are not pulling any tricks, are you?"

"Nope. I have both my arms out, so give me your best shot."

Babby rolled his eyes as he thought to himself before he fully decided. "Alright, then! You got yourself a deal!"

He transformed his bracelet into a punching glove with his right hand. "Any last words?"

"Hit me as hard as you can!"

"Ellix! Wait!" Ruby and Yang yelled in unison.

"Um, sure!" Babby nodded before he grinned evilly. He punched Ellix's face, causing a huge shockwave.

"Ellixxxxx!" Yang shouted.

However, everyone looked shock. Even Babby couldn't believe his eyes. Ellix's face was now covered with a black helmet as one of his eyes glowed in dark purple.

"Black Knight's helmet!" Professor Ozpin noticed.

"What the!?" Babby looked shock.

Ellix then putted his palm on his chest. In the next second, he was pushed by a powerful wind, blowing him away as he crashed through the door. His men jaw dropped at their instantly defeated boss before they slowly turned to Ellix.

Ellix's helmet disappeared as he made a very serious face before he putted up a joker smile. "So…who want to go next?"

Few seconds of silence later, all of the men just ran away out of the building as some of them dragged the fainted Babby as they escaped.

His friends went up to him, cheering for him.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Nora claimed.

"Pretty impressive…in a very silly way, but mostly impressive!" Ren commented.

"How did you do that, Ellix!?" Jaune asked.

"I would like to ask, too! How do you blast that man away with just one hand?" Weiss questioned.

"Well…I will tell you guys later. Tomorrow, I will show you new tricks I learned during the fighting class. See ya guys later."

Ellix walked away from his friends as he headed to the balcony while they and everyone else watched him quietly as he just walked away in a calm, cool manner.

"Woah. That Dude…has become like the coolest Dude ever." Neptune said. "Well, at least the second coolest Dude ever."

"Wow. Ellix really has become stronger than ever. I can't wait for tomorrow's fighting class!" Ruby said excitedly, couldn't hold her enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Ellix watched the night sky as he saw a crescent moon above him from the balcony while the party resumed. He then heard footsteps and without even looking back, he knew who it was.

"Yang." He spoke.

Yang walked up to his side.

"Hey, that was pretty cool back there! You really showed that guy who is the boss! And very comedic, too." Yang said, smiling.

Ellix smirked. "Well…it was nothing." He rubbed the front of his face.

"What's wrong? Did that man made a booboo on you?" Yang baby-talked.

"No, I didn't get hurt, but his punch was quite fast, so I had to react very quickly. The impact was quite strong, so I kind of feel little bit of a pain on my face." He explained admittedly.

Yang grinned flirtatiously. "I can fix that for you."

"How would you do that?" Ellix asked blankly.

"This." She putted her hand on his each shoulder as she synced her lips closer to his face.

"Y—Yang?" He questioned, blushing redder as she kissed him on one part of his face to another part. Then, she looked at him for a second or two with half-lidded eyes and grin until she kissed him on his lips.

Suddenly, a burst of energy rushed into his blood. His face reached a tipping point, but settled down shortly to a normal color. He brought her closer to his chest as he kissed her deeper. They kissed for some seconds that felt like ages until they stopped to catch breaths. She giggled as she laid her forehead to his.

"You really wanted that, didn't you?" She flatly asked.

"Um, well…yes, I did." He nervously replied with a grin. She giggled.

"You know. "She said, close to his face. "You did grow taller, now that I see you up closer."

"Finally, you realize it." He chuckled.

"I...really missed you, Ellix."

"I miss you, too, Yang. Whenever I am not training or occupied with something else, I always thought about you."

They then give another round of a kiss, gentler and warmer than last one while the full moon watched over them. Little they know that their teammates were watching them, spying on them as Ruby squeaked quietly and joyfully at them with a tint of redness on her face.

 **Author's Note" Hey guys, what's up! Happy New Year's Eve with a brand new chapter to end the old year and begin with the new year! What did you all thought of for this chapter? How did you all like Ellix's return? By the way, scene with him and Babby is actually a parody based on the "Good Burger" skit from Jimmy Falon's Tonight Show, if I got the name of the TV talk show correctly. I hope all of you enjoy another comedic scene, and more will come in the future when I thought up of something.  
**

 **Well, folks, I guess that is it. So, next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, Team RWBYE attends their classes on the first day, and during the fighting class, they and their friends will have a little practice run with the first-year students! See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER and have a Happy New Year, and good luck in 2016! See you all again soon!  
**


	4. Ch3 First-Year vs Second-Year

**Hello, readers! How is your New Year Day? Welcome to the year 2016, and today I have new chapter, not one, but two! I decided to upload two chapters today because this chapter and Chapter 4 are more or less two parts. The next chapter after Chapter 4 will come out on Monday. Also, I am getting my first debit card tomorrow, and I got a new Smartphone few days ago as well! It seems like my life is changing for the new since I do want to get a job and secured one, which is the reason for getting a credit card. Anyway, enough about my life experience, enjoy the new chapters.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3-**

 **First-Year vs. Second-Year**

The first day of school begins for students and faculty at Beacon Academy. Ruby blew her whistle to wake up her teammates. I opened the door from the inside of my own personal bedroom. It really feels great to have my own bed and privacy this time. Wish it was sound-proof, too.

"Good morning, Team RWBYE! Today is the day!" Ruby exclaimed who was now wearing her uniform. Unlike last year, our motif crest of our school was silver, signifying that we are second-year student.

"Do you have to do that to wake us up?" Weiss complained, looking little bit half-sleep and annoyed.

"Why not?" Ruby asked with a smile. "Alright, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Ellix, and your fearless leader, I, Ruby, will begin this the second year with a bang! Banzai!"

"Banzai!" We joined in with her arms raise out in the air. Weiss looked at us with displeased face.

"Oh come on, Weiss. Join us!" Ruby demanded.

"No." She replied. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"The time is now 7:55 am. This time, I made sure to wake up early and prepare!" Ruby claimed as she showed us her red watch.

"7:55?" I said before checking the time, which told a whole different story. "Ruby, you did reset the time, right? Daylight saving time ended yesterday."

"Wait, it did?" She asked.

"You boob! We are late for class!" Weiss scolded. She rushed into the shower room, changed her PJ to the uniform, and rushed out of the room.

"Um, to the class, Team!" Ruby yelled. We rushed out of the room, too.

I chuckled to myself as I ran side by side with Yang.

"Just like good old time." I said with a small smirk.

"I know right." She nodded.

We arrived to our first class just in time. Today's first class was with Professor Port. He introduced himself, even though we know him and said a welcome back message to us before he began his lecture…which was mostly about telling his story about his past life.

After his class was over, it was Dr. Oobleck's class. Like Professor Port, he welcomed us back and specifically said grateful welcome back to me, like Prof. Port during his class. They haven't changed at all. Professor Port continued to babble on and on about his past experiences while Dr. Oobleck spoke very quickly as he sipped his thermos, which I dearly missed about them over the past year. I'm actually very happy to see them.

After Dr. Oobleck's class, my teammates and I, including Sun, Neptune, Jaune, Cardin, and Pyrrha attended at a new class. This was a music class, and we were expecting a new teacher. It was little bit less than 5 minutes before class, so we just chatted about stuff.

"Prof. Port and Dr. Oobleck sure haven't changed a lot." Ruby commented.

"True, but that is something I like about them." I said.

"I wish they would've improved a little. Less talk about past experience and talk little bit slower. I guess they haven't read the class evaluation last year." Weiss pouted.

"Class evaluation?" I repeated with a curious look.

"We had evaluations last year before we ended our first year. We just answered some questions about the class and the teachers, and make comments about them and their class, anonymously." Blake explained.

"Well, at the end of this year, I know what I will say on the evaluation!" Sun claimed who eavesdropped our conversation.

We heard a door opened. We quickly sat at our respective seat. A young woman came in, and she looked very beautiful. She had long light orange hair. Her skin was light-colored while her eyes were dark magenta. She wore yellow vest with musical note printed on it, black dress skirt, and high-heel. Her body was like a perfect hourglass shape.

All of the guys beside me had their jaw-dropped. Weiss scowled at Neptune while Blake closed Sun's jaw, but with no avail as he just dropped his jaw whenever she fixed it. Pyrrha nudged to Jaune's shoulder until he snapped and smiled innocently at her.

"Hello, class. My name is Fiona Kitsune, and I am your professor for the Music Class. As you may know, I am new here, so I hope to learn how here at Beacon works since you guys are second-year students." She introduced with a smile at the end of her introduction. "May I ask to introduce yourself one by one? How about let's start…with you, young man?"

She looked at me as I almost gasped. I got up and said my name.

"Hello, Prof. Kitsune. My name is Ellix, Ellix Knight." I said.

"It is very pleasure to meet you, Ellix. Could you explain little bit of yourself?" She asked kindly.

"Well, I am very excited and glad to be back here. I hope that this year will be very interesting and good year, with my friends." I said.

"Cool! That sounds very lovely. You may sit back now." She said. I sat back down at my seat as Yang goes next after me. About a minute or so, we began the lecture.

"So class, tell me. What is the most important thing in music?" Prof. Kitsune asked.

Everyone pondered to that. Sun raised his hand.

"Yes, Sun. Do you have an answer?"

"Yeah. It is rocking out your soul!" Sun exclaimed as he performed an air guitar. Ruby, Yang, Netpune, and Jaune laughed out loud. I chuckled as Blake rolled her eyes, but giggled a little.

"That is very creative answer, but of course that is important, but it is not quite the answer I want. Does anyone else want to take a try to answer my question?"

Ruby raised her hands widly. "Yes, Ruby, what is your answer?"

"Is it…cookies?" She asked.

Weiss face-palmed herself and then said, "Seriously?"

"What? It is just an answer." She moaned.

Prof. Kitsune chuckled, which the other guys looked awed at her.

"That does sound delicious. I do love cookies, but that is little bit off topic. I guess I will give it away. It is really rhythm." She admitted.

Cardin raised his hand as she noticed.

"Yes, Cardin?" She asked.

"Not to be rude and all, but why are we even taking this class, anyway? We are Huntsmen and Huntresses. We should be learning how to fight better, not learning how to sing better or something." Cardin argued.

Everyone glared at him. Although, I had to admit; why are we in the music class, anyway?

"Well, that is a good point, Cardin." She said, causing him to smirk happily. "This class is more or less a recreational class, but it also holds important values to Huntsmen and Huntresses alike. You see…"

She walked up to a piano and sat in front of the keys. "Rhythm is important for music. One false move will cause the periodicity of the song to incorrect. It is like in battle, if you make a false move…"

She started playing on the piano before she hit on the wrong key on purpose. "It could be the end of your life."

Her statement there scared us. Even Cardin jumped a little. "But, of course, you guys are strong. I don't think any of you would fall that easily. Anyway, how about let's do some practice?"

The class ended as the bell buzzed for lunch time. We got out of that class, walking to the cafeteria alongside Sun and Neptune.

"Eeww, my throat feels so weird." Ruby said, coughing a little.

"Your singing was quite…atrocious. Why did you have to sing that loud, anyway?" Weiss nagged.

"Hey, I was just singing." Ruby argued.

"Don't be like that, Weiss. I thought Ruby sang…not bad." Yang said, although she kind of did a white lie there.

"See! Even your sister admits that your singing is horrible!" Weiss stated, causing Ruby to down in disappointment.

"Cut it out, Weiss. You don't have to be that harsh on Ruby. Besides, it was just a practice run." Bake said.

"I agree." I nodded.

"Well…whatever. I think my singing was perfect-o!" She said confidently. "Right, my dear?"

"You are perfect, babe." Neptune smiled. Weiss gave a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Frost Schnee, the youngest member of the family and caring brother to his sisters, Weiss and Winter, was studying in programming when he felt something weird. He looked quite disturbed and when Martha, his guardian and head maid, came in with a tray that had a cup of tea and plate of biscuits, she noticed his look.

"Is there something wrong, Young Master Frost?" She asked.

"I feel...some disturbance in the aura." Frost admitted. "And I think it involves with Big Sis Weiss."

* * *

Back to the story...

"Right…" Yang rolled her eyes. "But, I think Ellix is better singer than you."

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"To be honest, I agree with Yang. You really rock out your soul there, Dude!" Sun said, padding me hard on the back.

I rubbed the back of my head much to my embarrassment. "Really? You think I sang that well back in the class?"

"You are awesome!" Yang exclaimed excitedly as she playfully punched to my shoulder. Since I am more muscular, it didn't hurt that much compared to my physical state last year, but it still kind of hurt a little bit.

We ate lunch together, and after that, we took few more classes until the fighting class began, which my teammates were anxiously awaited since this morning. I'm very excited, too.

We entered the arena room. This one was expanded, too, much wider and bigger. It even installed with a simulator system, so that it can simulate any environments and even Grimm enemies.

"Good afternoon, students!" Professor Goodwitch said with strict, yet enthusiastic tone. "Today is a first day of the fighting class. However, this year, we will do something little bit different. Before I explain that in few moments, as you can see, this old arena has expanded and improvised. However, we won't use its full potential today, but in next week or so, we will be doing a simulation practice. Today, however, it will be old fashion single rounds, but unlike this year, the first-year and second-year classes will share this fighting class every other week, starting this week. Every two weeks, the freshmen will hone and practice their skills by fighting against their opponents from the second year class. So, let's begin, shall we?"

Professor Goodwitch watched her IPad-sized Scroll. "First up, we have Mr. Power of Team KALR versing Miss Nikos from Team JNPR."

"Alright, Pyrrha, you are up first for the year!" Nora gave her a little punch to her shoulder.

"Wish me luck, guys." Pyrrha said.

"Go get him!" Jaune cheered as she smiled in response. We cheered Pyrrha as she entered the center of the arena.

Kuro jumped out from his bench into the arena.

"Hey, Pinkie! Watch and learn! You may learn how to actually fight _boldly_ today when you see how the real fighter does it." Kuro yelled at her.

"My name is not Pinkie! It's Alice!" She shouted.

"Pff! Whatever." Kuro shrugged, and then looked at his opponent.

"Kuro Power…ever since last year, I always wondered when I will fight you and maybe even see one of your elemental forms." Pyrrha said with a confident grin.

"Hmph!" Kuro sneered. "I may consider, but I rather not waste too much of my energy since you are not my real objective."

His words caused her to scowl at him. My friends and I cheered for Pyrrha while his teammates and the other freshmen cheered for Kuro.

"As the rule like last year, the one who made their Aura Level low enough, couldn't get back up, or give up, lose. Let the round…commence!" Professor Goodwitch declared as the buzzer ranged.

Kuro dashed forward with his claw out. Pyrrha quickly blocked his attack with her shield. Kuro began slashing at her like a cat in a real cat fight, but Pyrrha just kept using her shield for the defense. Kuro then kicked forward her shield, causing her to disarm from it. He launched his claw out to strike, but Pyrrha quickly blocked the incoming attack with her spear.

She pushed Kuro away temporary and retrieved her shield. Kuro moved slowly to the side like a predator eying on its prey before it makes its move.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid to fight up close?" Kuro questioned mockingly.

"Hmph, it is not that. They say that the defense is the best offense, and I am just waiting at the right time." Pyrrha replied with a confident smile.

"Well, it does not matter…since I can attack from distance too!" Kuro claimed, shooting electricity out of his claw.

Pyrrha began running from the lighting. She dodged from side to side as the lightings missed and strikes down on the ground. Kuro then used fireballs at her, but she still managed to dodge them and even blocked some with her shield.

Kuro dashed forward, jumped up into midair, and got his claws out to strike down at her. However, Pyrrha kicked at him, but kicked through his afterimage. She gasped at this and got hit from a rapid spin attack.

"Gah!" She cried.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled.

Pyrrha stepped forward before she turned to her back. "That was quite a sneaky move."

"Thanks." Kuro smirked before he rushed in to give her a series of slashing with punches.

"Woah! Kuro is really good!" Ruby exclaimed.

"He's actually giving Pyrrha some troubles." Sun said. "What do you think, Blake?"

"Hmm. I do have to admit that I see some improvements in his speed and sneaky tactics, but overall, he is still the same." Blake commented.

Prof. Goodwitch checked their Aura Level. Surprisingly, Pyrrha's Aura Level is lower than Kuro, but they were roughly equal.

"If this keeps up, Miss Nikos might lose for the first time." She thought.

Pyrrha pushed back by Kuro as she held up her shield. She threw her shield at Kuro, but Kuro dodged away.

"Ha ha! That was pretty predictable!" Kuro laughed.

"Don't count on it." Pyrrha said, waving her hand to control her sheild's movement. It hit Kuro behind his head, causing him to daze.

Pyrrha finished him with a kick, lowering his Aura Level down to red zone. The buzzer ranged.

"Stop! The battle has been decided!" Professor Goodwitch exclaimed. "Good job, Miss Nikos. That was an impressive maneuver with your shield through the use of your Semblance."

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch." She said, bowing down to her.

Kuro shortly got up as he rubbed his head.

"Ouch." He moaned

"As for you, Mr. Power, you should learn not to mock about your foe when you are fighting her or him." The professor said. "Next up is Mr. Jade Clover against Mr. Winchester."

Cardin walked into the arena, looking confident and stuck-up as he always is. At the other side, a new student came in. He had green hair, his eye color was gold yellow with black pupil which he kinds of remind me of Master Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts series, wore green sleek vest with white dress shirt underneath it, and dark green trouser with yellow trim alongside each leg of the trouser, green shoes, and a green four-leaf clover for his crest on the center of the silver belt. He also wore a gray fedora hat with one green feather attached to the side.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, my upper senior!" He waved enthusiastically at Cardin. "My full name is Rudy Jade Clover. What is your first name, good sir?"

"The name is Cardin, and best you not forget that name because I will be the first guy to show you how I welcome new freshman." Cardin said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Seriously? He is going to bully that guy. He is just a freshman!" Ruby complained.

"What a jerk." Yang nodded with her arms crossed.

"Oh I hope that new guy will be alright after this." Jaune said, less confidently.

"Don't worry, Jaune." I said. "That guy will win."

Everyone looked at me with questionable expression.

"Really? How can you tell?" Weiss questioned. "It is not like you can see the future? Oh wait…you can!"

"You actually forgot that." Blake sighed.

"No, I was just being sarcastic." Weiss stated.

"Well, actually I am not saying that because I can see the future or even saw him win, but I just have a feeling that he will win." I explained. Everyone looked at me with unsure face, but they just turned back watching the fight to see if I will be right.

"Alright. Remember, this is just a first practice run, so don't be too rough." Professor Goodwitch said strictly, especially to Cardin. "You may both…begin!"

Cardin got his mace out and ready. Rudy didn't have his weapon out.

"Hey! Aren't you going to pull out your weapon?" Cardin asked, sneering.

"Hmmmm." The lad pondered to himself before he looked back at Cardin. "Nope, because I feel very _lucky_ to start this round before I get my weapon out!"

"Say what!?" All of my friends gasped and I just narrowed my eyes with a serious expression.

"Well, whatever! It's your funeral, newbie!" Cardin said before he roared and charged forward with mace. He jumped up as he was about to slam on Rudy. Rudy just yawned, causing Cardin to be irritated. He slammed hard on the ground, but missing him completely.

"What the!?" He looked shock.

"Hey!" Cardin looked back. "I'm over here!"

"What!? How, how did he even get there!?" Weiss surprised.

"Woah! Does he have the same semblance like me?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you're going to get it this time, punk!" Cardin yelled before he charged forward again. Suddenly, he tripped and slammed his face on the ground as he slid a little, up to Rudy's shoes.

"Oooh! That's going to leave a mark!" Jaune commented, but chuckled a little, too. His teammates agreed and everyone else chuckled, too as I watched the fight silently.

"What is wrong with him? He's like getting bad luck one after another." Neptune joked.

"Are you alright?" Rudy asked. "Do you need a hand?"

"Yawh!" Cardin roared, getting back up instantly and now furiously. "OK! Now I am mad!"

Cardin just began slamming at his opponent, but he dodged each hit.

"I know this is a fight and all, but you got to chill and cool. Stressing out like this is not good for your health." Rudy said with a smile. Everyone laughed at what he said.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Rudy quickly dodged from his attack and spun around to his backside. As Cardin reacted slowly, Rudy quickly pulled up his weapon; a green gun with a mouth of a tweezer instead of pistol. He shot two cord wires at him from the mouth of the gun, and pulled the trigger, sending strong electrical current to him, shocking him.

"Brrraadadadafkadjfkladf;nlkdzkzzkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Cardin screamed before he dropped to the ground all burned up.

"And that will be the end of this match!" Professor Goodwitch declared as she rang the buzzer.

Rudy spun his gun few times with his fingers until he putted it back to the holder on the side of his belt. "Sweet! Lucky victory for me and today is still the first day of the school!"

The freshmen, including his teammates cheered him as Rudy bowed at them and he bowed at us, too. We clapped our hands, even though most of us looked much disbelieved. Rudy looked up directly and specifically at Ruby. He gave her a wink, causing Ruby to blush a little. Yang noticed this as she smiled cheekily to herself.

More fights commenced. After Cardin, Jaune went up, but lost horribly to Kuro's teammate, Laura Tangerine, when she tied him up using her yo-yo even though he showed great, improved sword fighting. Yang showed off by beating up another freshman, a member from a team called ROUH (pronounced rough) very easily, which I think it was kind of little bit unfair, but this is a practice run.

"Alright. I think we will have one more fight left for the day. I would like…" Prof. Goodwitch checked her device. "Mr. Knight to go up next."

"Alright! It is your time, Ellix!" Yang gave me a punch on the arm.

"It looks like so." I said as I got up from my seat.

"Your opponent will be…"

"Excuse me, Prof. Goodwitch." I interrupted her. "I would like to request a particular fighter that I want to fight today."

Everyone looked perplexed and surprised. Prof. Goodwitch looked perplexed, too.

"Why would you want to fight someone else? Is it someone out of the freshman class that you particularly want to fight?" She asked.

"No, actually, I want to fight someone from my class. I think it will be fair to fight someone from the same year because my level of strength is way to advance for the freshman to even handle. It would not be a fair fight if I were to go up against anyone below my year." I explained.

Prof. Goodwitch thought to her for a moment. "I am not quite sure if that is acceptable…" My classmates looked very curious at me, wondering who I am referring to.

"Let him do what he wishes, Glynda. I think it sounds very reasonable." A voice echoed. We turned and noticed Prof. Ozpin alongside Qrow.

"Professor Ozpin!" Glynda exclaimed.

"Uncle Qrow!" His nieces stated as he winked at them.

"Allow him to do his request." Professor Ozpin said.

"Um, yes sir!" She said to her superior before she turned back to me. "So Mr. Knight, who is this particular person you want to fight out of your class?"

"I would like to fight…" I eyed on everyone as I raised my arm and pointed to the person. "I would like to fight my very leader of the team I belong to, Miss Ruby Rose."

"Say what!?" She exclaimed shockingly, jumping out of her seat with her hands on the cheek and making an ooo face. Everyone else was also surprised as I smirked confidently with a tint of glowing dark purple aura in my eyes.


	5. Ch4 Ellix's New Tricks

**-Chapter 4-**

 **Ellix's New Tricks**

Everyone looked shock, looking at me as I was pointing my finger to Ruby, who was the most shocked.

"Let's go, Ruby. I will be waiting." I said as I walked calmly, passing by everyone.

Ruby just stared in space. Weiss snapped her finger to wake her up.

"Ruby! You're up!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh, right!" She got up out of her seat and headed to the other side of the arena. Ellix was already in the arena until few seconds later, Ruby finally showed up. Professor Ozpin and Qrow watched from the bench, sitting as they watch like everyone else.

"I don't know why, but I feel…kind of exciting." Ren admitted.

"Yeah, yes, me too, Ren!" Nora exclaimed.

"I agree!" Pyrrha smiled.

"But, why of all the people Ellix want to fight is Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, man, but I think we will find out very soon." Sage said.

"Ellix…" Alice sighed.

"Hmmm, this is going to be good." Kuro said, smirking excitedly.

Ruby walked up before she stopped about a yard or two away from Ellix. They stood parallel from each other.

"Hey, Ellix, could I ask something?" She asked, looking quite confused.

"Sure. What is it, Ruby?" I replied.

"Why did you pick me to fight?" She wondered.

"Hmm." I smiled gently as I putted both my hands together behind my back. "Why indeed? Well, we are taught and trained by your uncle, right? I was thinking that perhaps this match can decide who the strongest apprentice is, so what would it be great if you and I fight unless…are you just a scared Little Red Riding Hood?"

I smirked at Ruby, which caught her attention.

"Well, if you say it that way, then bring it on, Ellix!" Ruby said excitedly, taking out her scythe, the Crescent Rose. "Challenge is accepted!"

"Yeah, go sis! Kick his butt!" Yang cheered, fist-pawing in the air.

"Who side are you on?" I yelled at her.

She just smiled cheekily at me. "Family comes first!"

"I guess that is fair, but…" I turned back to Ruby. "Even though we are friend and you are my team leader, Ruby, I won't go easy on you, and I want you to go all out. Fight at your fullest."

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Positive." I smirked.

"Alright, Ellix, if you say so!" She said with her weapon in front.

The buzzer rang, initiating the match. Ruby moved forward, spinning her scythe three times before she waved it at me. However, I dodged it gracefully as she continued slashing at me.

"Come on, Ruby! You can do it!" Yang cheered.

"Yes, Ruby, come on." I encouraged her.

Ruby looked little bit irritated as she sliced and spun her scythe faster at me. However, I still dodged with my incredible speedy reactions. I somersaulted away from her as she changed forward. I dodged to the side, but she turned around quickly as she waved her scythe in the same direction when she turned herself. However, she missed and I reappeared behind her.

"Ruby, he's behind you!" Yang yelled.

"What!?" She gasped. Then, I played with her by pulling her hood over her head. I somersaulted away from her as she struggled to get her hood off.

She got her hood off from her and said, "Hey Ellix! Are you like fighting or just playing around!?"

"Sorry, Ruby, but honestly I was at first, but now I will be more serious. To be honest, I am kind of little disappointed." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

Everyone looked perplexing at me.

"Here I thought you learn how to manage your scythe with your Semblance, but I guess not. Of course, most likely you were fooling around during summer vacation, which is understandable, but you should've done some training to fix your speed a little." I asked.

"Huh? I don't...get it. What are you saying, Ellix? Are you saying I am slow!?" Ruby demanded.

"Not that I am saying you are slow, but I can see it. Every move you use, I will predict it with ease even if you are moving very fast without even me using my Semblance, foresight. Anyway, how about let's take this fight a notch and show you some of my new tricks?"

I summoned my gauntlet on my right hand. The sword popped out through my gauntlet.

"I…don't see anything new. Maybe a new swordsmanship?" Weiss guessed.

I clenched my eyes a bit when my sword flared up in fire. This surprised everyone. Qrow just calmly watched as he drank his beverage from his flask.

"Wow!" Ruby awed.

"Wooh.." Yang stared.

My two other teammates, and everyone I knew, including the new freshmen were awed at me as my sword blazed in fire.

I decided to do something I learned from the latest Yu-Gi-Oh anime series with how the main protagonist does it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to present you the first of my new tricks that I have honed and mastered during my long, one-year training! And I would like to have my lovely, fearless team leader, Miss Ruby Rose, demonstrate as she tried to dodge this attack!"

"Wait, what!?" She asked shockingly.

I quickly swung my sword, unleashing waves of fiery slash at her. She dodged it by using her Semblance. I continued doing this until I summoned my second gauntlet for my left and summoned out another sword blade out of it.

"Now, it is time for second trick! By combining the fire of my burning soul and my cool mind, I can create the one and only….Freeze Burn X-ross!"

I unleashed an X-shaped wave of fire and ice at Ruby, similar to the attack that Young Xehanort uses in the boss battle from Kingdom Hearts 3D. Ruby barely dodged that before the attack crashed on the wall, causing a half burned and half frozen mark on the wall where it hit. The impact caused the freshmen to jump fearfully as it made Alice to drop on her back with her legs up.

Ruby looked back at the wall and then at me, and repeated that cycle for three times. Her eyes were pure white. Even my friends had their jaw dropped, surprised to witnessing my new move. On to serious note, I charged forward with two swords. She quickly noticed as she quickly blocked it with the body of her scythe.

I pushed hard as she pushed back as hard as she could.

"That was pretty cool move, Ellix!" She commented. "I never expected you would use elements, but where did you learn how to use Dusts!?"

"Good eye you have, Ruby! Gee, I wonder how I did it." I said sarcastically, not admitting my secrets behind the attack…yet.

I somersaulted away and did what Bruce Lee would do to intimidate the opponent. Ruby fell into it, activating her Semblance to quickly run up to me very close with her scythe ready. I disappeared in a flash when she thought she hit me.

Ruby looked frantically around to see where I go. Even my friends looked around. Professor Ozpin found where I was, and he looked quite surprised. Alice noticed the headmaster's expression as she titled her head upward like how he was, and found out why.

"Look! Up there!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger up. Everyone looked up, and shocked to see me flying high in the air as I was crossing my arm with a small smirk on my face.

"You…you can fly, too, Ellix!?" She jumped, both in shock, but also looked very interested.

"How could he fly!? How does he do this!?" Weiss questioned shockingly.

"Incredible!" Blake exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD! I have the coolest boyfriend EVER!" Yang shouted.

"No kidding." Sun nodded.

Everyone else was jaw dropped.

Ruby awed at me before she shook her head, focusing back into the fight. "Even though you're up there, I can still shoot you down!"

She began firing at me, but I dodged her shots as I just simply run on the air. Then, I jumped off on the air, charging forward with my gauntlet out in a fist. Ruby quickly dodged back before I slammed into the ground, creating a huge shockwave and noise when my fist crashed into the ground, creating a big crater.

While Ruby was jumped in the air, I quickly used both my hands to spin myself with legs stretched out straight while I kept my balance on the ground, similar to how Sanji from One Piece does it. Suddenly, cyclone balls came out of my boots. She got hit by one of them, causing her to fly off before she skidded along the ground. With fast thinking, she staved her scythe into the ground, using the friction to stop her from sliding further.

I stopped spinning around, and landed back on my feet. I had my head down for a moment before I slowly raised my head with a smirk on my face.

"Amazing! Not only he somehow using Dusts to manipulate his sword, but somehow, he is also using the Dusts to summon a ball made of cyclone by spinning his legs." Prryha said, analyzed my attack. "The only thing is where he has the Dusts to perform such attacks!?"

"Most likely he is equipped some on him, but where exactly is it is your guess as good as mine." Blake added.

"This is so cool! He can slash, he can fight with punch, and now he can even fly!" Nora exclaimed.

My friends cheered, especially Yang who was probably the loudest of the entire bunch. Ruby was very impressed, cheering for me internally even though she was also losing.

"Ellix…" She got up from the ground as she held her scythe. "You really showed that you really learned new things from your training, but that is not meaning I will give up just because you have some new tricks under your sleeves. I will win!"

"That is what I like to hear, Ruby. Now, show me what you got!" I demanded.

Ruby activated her Semblance again, speeding forward with her scythe ready. While that was happening, I slowly closed my eyes, using my aura to sense her presence and movement. It felt like I was in slow motion, and I really felt that way. When she got closer, I slowly launched forward at her, but quickly passed her by until I was behind her.

The motion returned to normal. Our friends changed from cheer to warning for Ruby, telling her that I was now behind her.

She gasped as she slowly turned her around. I had my gauntlet already ready, charged up in flame. I was going to use this moment to punch her, but I won't do that for real, so I turned off the flaming gauntlet by putting it away and just poked on the tip of her nose.

"Tag. You're it." I said before the buzzer ranged.

"And, that's wrap-up for today. Class is dismissed!" Prof. Goodwitch declared.

Prof. Goodwitch used her semblance to fix up the messes Ruby and I made during our fight. I padded her head before I walked away. She snapped out of her thought, following behind me. We shortly met up with our friends and teammates.

Everybody huddled around us, specifically to me.

"That was just awesome, Ellix! You really became strong!" Yang said, hugging me to death. I smiled and flushed with tint of redness.

"You really rock out there, Dude!" Sun exclaimed as he high-fived me.

"That was more than just awesome! You're….just amazing, Ellix! You really surprised us all!" Jaune said.

"I…I am just speechless." Weiss said.

"Thank you, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the show." I said before I turned to Ruby, who looked little bit sad for being left out. "You did well, too, Ruby."

Ruby changed her expression to more positive one with a smile. "Thanks, Ellix!"

"But, boy, that fight made me hungry. Let's all get something to eat!"

We headed to the cafeteria, and got our dinner. We sat together on the same table, just like the good old time.

"So Ellix, I was wondering. How did you do those moves?" Ruby asked with shiny stars in her eyes.

"Yeah! I want to know, too." Yang agreed.

"I also want to know as well. Explain!" Weiss demanded.

Everyone looked at me as I stopped eating with my spoon in my mouth before I popped it out of my mouth. I sighed at them.

"OK, OK. I guess I will tell you a little secret, even though it is plain obvious."

I rolled up one of my sleeves, revealing more part of my gray glove. They looked at it with shining interest in their eyes, more so from Ruby. The glove revealed a trim line flowing with Dust energy. It also had this one mechanical part. I touched that part, and it opened a small hatch. In the hatch, there were four chips; red, green, light blue, and yellow.

"This glove, along with its pair, is actually more than just accessory, but as extension to my gauntlet. I just insert up to 4 Dusts and use it to manipulate different elements to make my sword and other forms of my gauntlet use them, such as how you all saw my sword burning in fire." I explained.

I took out something from my belt, a small, red chip. I pressed hard on the red chip, and replaced it with the new one.

"The same thing works for my boots. My boots can also use up to 4 Dusts. Personally, I use the Green Dusts to summon wind out of my boots so that I can levitate in mid-air, looking like I'm actually walking or running on air. I can also use my boots to fly to get away from combat or engage in combat, just like how I did in today's class. I made my gloves and boots back when I was training at Sanctum Academy last year with a little help of a friend I made while I was there." I finished as I counted up to 4 fingers, each summoning different elements; fire, wind, ice, and electricity.

"So, that explains how you ran on the air." Weiss said.

"Very useful. It really suits you well, Ellix." Blake commented.

"I think it is awesome, man! Is there other things you can do with that?" Sun asked.

"Well…there are, but I won't reveal all of my secrets to you guys. You will just have to wait and see." I said before I got up, all finished with eating and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nora asked.

I turned to my shoulder. "Oh, I am just going to do my personal training. Since I told you guys one of my secrets, it just means I have to train harder. Goodnight and see you all tomorrow."

I calmly walked away with both my hands in the pocket. Everyone just watched me go by.

"Wow! He really became like the coolest guy ever." Neptune said. "Of course, second coolest guy."

"To be honest, I think he became cooler than you." Scarlet noted, receiving a displeased frown from him.

"Even after coming back, Ellix continues to train." Jaune said before he drooped to sadness. "I don't think I can keep up with him."

"Jaune." Pyrrha padded on his shoulder. "You don't have to. You only just go with your own pace."

Jaune looked at his friendly teammate and smiley said, "Thanks, Pyrrha."

Later that day, everyone went to their respective dorm room to rest for the day. My teammates came to their room, did their homework together, but mostly to discuss and review their first day.

"I think this day is quite wonderful. We got a new professor, who I really favored the most compared to Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port, more or less." Weiss said, with her and other girls sat on the carpet floor in a circle.

"I agree. Prof. Kitsune is a very nice lady. I think I will enjoy her class the most, too." Blake said.

"Even though you didn't sing at all." Yang joked, receiving a frown, yet embarrassed face from her partner.

While the girls were conversing, Ruby thought to herself about what Ellix said during her fight with him. Yang noticed this and said, "Hey, sis. Are you alright?"

Ruby snapped out of her thought. "Oh, sorry, what were we talking about just now?"

"We were talking about today, but you look like you were thinking deeply about something, Ruby. What is it?" Blake said.

"Thinking? Well, that is something new." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Never mind that. What were you thinking, anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Well…I was just thinking about the fight with Ellix and how he said…"

 _-Flashback-_

"Not that I am saying you are slow, but I can see it. Every move you use, I will predict it with ease even if you are moving very fast without even me using my Semblance, foresight."

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"Am I…ready that predictable?" Ruby asked, looking quite sad and unsure of her.

"Sis, you are fine the way you fight." Yang reassured. "It is just his opinion. It is not mean it is a fact."

"I guess, but…I don't know. It is just that it looks he knew what I was going to do and such."

"Well, he is been with us since first year, so of course he would know all of our moves, well at least most of it." Weiss said.

"But, he said in a way like he knew that I won't beat him in the way I am right now. I know Ellix is stronger now, _way stronger_. He's most likely became stronger than all of us, even combined!" Ruby exaggerated.

"Ruby…Don't feel bad that you lost to him. It was only just a class." Blake said.

"Yeah! Don't feel bad, sis! If it would make you feel better, I will ask him why he said that to you." Yang said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course!" She smiled.

"Thank you, Yang." Ruby said, with her usual, giddy smile.

Suddenly, a door opened and I came in. I had half emptied water bottle on my left hand. I noticed my teammates sitting and looking at me directly.

"Oh, hey girls. What's up?" I asked.

"Hey, Ellix." Yang spoke up. "Why did you say that stuff about Ruby during the fight?"

I titled my head, remembering what I said until I did. "Oh! That…well, I said it because when Ruby swung her scythe while using her Semblance, she significantly moved slow or her speed slow down. That is her weak spot, and I used that time to dodge away the attack."

"Wait? So, I…slowed down when I swung my Crescent Rose?" Ruby confused.

"And you saw the moment when she was using her Semblance?" Weiss asked, looking little bit unbelievable.

"Well, it is kind of little bit hard to explain, but yes, I saw Ruby slowing down. In other words, your Semblance and fighting skill is out of sync. Semblance is like your muscle, and if you don't take good care of it, you will just be frail. However, unlike physical muscle, Semblance is the manifestation of your inner self, your inner power and it links with Aura. So, if you sync your Semblance, Aura, and personal fighting skills together, then you can tap your potential fully at near perfect level or theoretically, 100% perfect. That is the key to why I won."

The girls looked astonish, never thought of that way. "Of course, I am not perfect and I'm still learning, and it is very difficult thing to master. Even though I trained very hard over the year, I am nowhere near being perfect, but I can sense it…deep down, I can fully reach my full potential. That is why I didn't have to use my Semblance during that fight because over that one-year training, I trained to use my Semblance without actually using it. Do you girls understand what I mean?"

Everyone looked perplexed, but thought about it for a moment.

"Well…I think I understand what you mean." Ruby nodded. "Is that what Uncle Qrow taught you?"

I stared at Ruby silently until I said, "More or less. Most of it, I learned it on my own. Well, I am going to head to bed now. Goodnight, girls."

I walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. The girls looked at each other with curiosity.

"I guess that explains it, Ruby." Blake said.

"Yeah, but now I think about it. Ellix seems to look more and more like Uncle Qrow." Ruby said before she giggled.

"Yeah. I was thinking to the same thing, too." Yang said, smiling cheekily.

"But, seriously, I understood the part where he said our Semblance is like a muscle, but using Semblance without actually using it, is that even possible?" Weiss asked.

"Well, more or less, it seems like that is how he won that fight. At least, that is what he's alluding to, and I believe he is telling the truth. Although, there are few things he just left out without saying." Blake stated.

The girls continued to converse about what I said, but with no other things to say about it, they decided to sleep for tonight. Yang, however, decided to meet me in person one more time. She knocked my door, which I replied to allow her to enter though.

"Hey." She said. "That was pretty…cool and wise thing you said. Not to mention that fight was awesome, too. Although, I really don't get most of the things you just said."

"Thank you, Yang. I am glad that you enjoyed the fight, nonetheless." I smiled. "It's OK. Like I said, I am still learning, just how we are all the time."

She walked up to me, and then we sat together on my bed.

"You know." She turned to me. "You really have gotten stronger, stronger than I expected. I mean, of course, you were trained by Uncle Qrow, obviously! I just can't wait to see more of you fighting, and maybe we can have some brawls together, but unlike my baby sister, I will definitely beat you."

"You really think you can beat me, even though I am your boyfriend? Even though you are my girlfriend, I won't go easy on you." I said honestly.

Yang just smirked, and then changed to a smile that I felt suspicious about. She pushed me on purpose, making me lay on my bed. Before I got back up, she held me down as she was over me. Her eyes met with mine. I looked at her, flushing in red as I felt her chest touching mine. I felt like I was being squished like pancake.

"Yang...what are you doing?" I asked nervously as my face became redder and redder each second passing by.

"Oh, nothing. I just felt like it." She said, with that joker face of her in a flirty sense.

"Yang, I...I don't think this is a good idea if you are thinking of…doing it."

"What?" She looked surprise before she giggled. "Silly Boy, we won't do it, especially here. You are too young."

"Phew! And, I thought you would do something…weird on me."

"Well, maybe we will do it next year." She flirted. "Just kiss me for now, my silly boy." She kissed me while she was on me. I wrapped my arms around her back, touching her hair, and then I slowly rubbed my hands to her back. I felt her tongue touching mine, and I touched back, but I didn't want to wrestle with it since I don't want to steam up the situation to oppress the urge even though she was lying herself on me right now. We stopped kssing, panting from that long kiss.

"You know, your Dad will get mad if he found out that we are doing like this." I joked, yet at the same time being little bit serious.

"Yeah." She said. "But, since he is not around, how about another round?" We kissed for one last time. This one lasted longer. Afterward, she stopped and released herself from me. She walked to the door, but before she leaves, she turned to me with that cheeky smile of her.

"Besides you got stronger and sexier, you became a good kisser, too."

"Well…it is not like I trained for that." I joked.

She giggled. "Also, I felt it by the way. Try to not make me notice it next time, but hey, I guess you can help it since I am _hot_."

I flustered so red on my face, I shrugged my head away from her as I made her laugh and then she winked at me before she left out my room. Once I was alone, I took a shower to wash myself. I changed to my PJ and just headed into my bed. I watched the ceiling, looking both excited for tomorrow, whatever it will bring me and I also thought about Yang.

"…I got to be careful around with her." I said before I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Author's Note: Well...that situation got little steamy, but anyway, what did you thought for the two chapters today? What did you thought of Ellix's fighting? Now that he has new weapons that expand his power to use Dusts, he has more variety of elemental attacks, but swordsmanship is NOT the only fighting style he has learned. More will be reveal in the future. Now for shoutout;**

 **kamen rider w-If you are talking about his Black Knight form, then I really don't have a name for the form. It is just remain to be called "Black Knight" form. That is it. Yeah...**

 **Anyway, as for the QOTC, I am still waiting for more answers for the last QOTC, but I will say it here including new one.**

 **Q1. What song do you recommend or want for Ellix's theme? It can be based on real song or something that you made personally. However, one rule is that it must relate with him in one way or another. For example, Ellix's middle name is Dawn, so if you know a song about dawn, then you may post the name of that song. Also, please provide the full name of the song and the singer's name please.**

 **Q2. I am thinking of my own "World of Remnant" chapter for this volume. I thought up few ideas, so would you like to read sometimes during this fanfiction? It will be like a Special Chapter...**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, Team RWBYE and rest of their classmates and friends will partner with the freshman or first year teams on a mission. See you guys then!**


	6. Ch5 Who is That Partner?

**UDATE(1/3/16): Edited the description of the characters introduced in this chapter.**

 **-Chapter 5-**

 **Who Is That Partner?**

Two days have passed and my life has been great at Beacon. The classes were going smoothly, especially the fighting class and the new music class. Although, I wish Ruby's singing could...improve a little. Other than that, she has been practicing on her own in fighting, that is. Probably because so that she could improve herself the next time we fight again. She seemed to be hype what that battle simulation that Prof. Goodwitch mentioned on the first day of the fighting class, and whenever that will be available. It sounds interesting to me, too. Today was Wednesday; Professor Goodwitch gathered us and some of the freshman teams to the amphitheater.

My teammates, Team JNPR, Team SSSN, and Team CRDL, were in the amphitheater with the freshman teams, such as Kuro's team, KALR, Team RGAL, Team MSNC, and Team ROUF. They were pronounced regal, music, and rough respectfully.

"I wonder what we are going to do today." Ruby thought out loud.

"Well, whatever we are doing, it looks like we will be doing something with the first-year students." Blake stated before he looked at them and noticed Kuro glancing at her. She glanced back.

"Uuuh, you know." Yang said. "There are quite of cute guys in the first year. Hey, Ruby, what do you think about that guy Rudy?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked, titling her head a bit to show how confused she is. "What do you mean, Yang?"

"You know what I am talking about." She nudged to her young sister. "I saw you blushing at him when he winked at you. I think he has an eye on you."

"What!?" She shouted, which caused everyone to look at her. She turned away from everyone as she grabbed Yang to her face.

"Yang!" She whispered. "There is nothing like weird going on with me and him! I don't even know him!"

"Then, you can get along with now. Go talk with him!" Yang suggested.

"Speaking of the devil…" I said.

"Hi there!"

The two sisters turned around, noticing Rudy standing by. Ruby gasped and then she quickly hid behind her sister.

"What's up?" Yang waved at him.

"Hello. You guys are Team RWBYE, right? My name is Rudy Jade Clover, the leader of my team, Team RGAL." Ruby introduced with a bow as he held his hat off. He putted it back on his head after bowing to us.

"It is pleasure to meet you." Weiss curtsied. "I am Weiss Schnee, the exquisite member of this team and the heiress of the Schnee Company as you may have guessed."

"Really? I thought you were just a normal young girl." Rudy said blankly as his words caused Weiss to stare in plain white, drooping down in disbelief and disappointment before she rose back up with furious eyes.

"What!? Have you got any idea who I am!?" Weiss shouted, but Rudy just ignored her.

"And your name is?" He asked to Blake.

"I am Blake Belladonna." Blake said.

"Nice to meet you, Blake. And you are Ellix Knight, right?" He turned to me.

"That's right." I answered.

"Nice to meet you. I will definitely remember you." He smiled. I felt little bit strange when he said that way, but I ignored that thought and just grinned back.

Then, he turned his attention to Yang and Ruby. "And you are?"

"I'm Yang Xia Long, and this girl behind me is my sister, Ruby. Say hi to him, sis!" Yang said, turning behind her as she pushed her sister.

She tried to resist, but her older sister's strength overcome her and before she knew, she was facing against the boy.

"OH, um! Hi! How are you doing!?" Ruby said nervously.

Rudy just chuckled to himself. "Hello, Ruby. So, I've been wondering..."

"Ye—yes!?" She asked nervously.

"How old are you? You don't look like you're in the age for being a second-year student here at this school." Rudy said.

"Oh! That! Well, I actually started Beacon when I was 15 last year." She answered honestly.

"Woah! 15 you say!? That's so young, but that mean you must be very strong!" Rudy said before he laughed. "You know what, Ruby? I think I am going to like you!"

"Wait, what!?" She flustered as her face showed a tint of redness.

"I think this is working really great." Yang whispered to me.

"You're sure about this?" I asked silently.

"Of course!" Yang replied with a cheeky smile as Ruby looked slightly to her shoulder with a glare of suspicion at Yang.

"HEY! Are you seriously ignoring me, Mister!?" Weiss shouted.

Rudy finally noticed her. "Huh? I was?"

Weiss looked passivly at him for a moment until she just clenched her hands, pouted, and crossed her arms, looking away from him. Rudy looked at her with confused face, but shrugged the thought away and just grinned.

We were then interrupted by Professor Goodwitch alongside with another new professor that I never seen before. He was tall with a quite a build for the body. He was bold with a scar that curved from over his right eye and then to the side of his head. He had rugged white beard all over his mouth and chin. His eye color was very reddish-orange like the color, like magma or lava. He wore this gray armor with spiky shoulder pad. To me, he looked like some kind of MMORPG video game warrior-type character.

"Students, line up!" The man ordered. Suddenly, we just lined up in our proper team. I was at the back behind Yang. Somehow, his own voice just made our brain to follow him without any resistance.

"My students, you may have seen my fellow teacher here around campus, but please allow me to introduce to him. This is Professor Magmar Mantle. Just like the freshmen, he is also new here, but has an experience in teaching at Atlas Academy and he's also a veteran, but decided to join here at Beacon Academy." Prof. Goodwitch explained. "Prof. Mantle, do you have anything else to say?"

He nodded, which Prof. Goodwitch walked back to allow him to move closer in front of us. He zoomed at us, one by one with a very serious facial expression.

"Unlike the whiny freshman I supervise, you second-year looks more experienced, but most of you are un-pure to me!" He said very strictly.

"Un-pure?" Ruby repeated.

He glanced quickly at Ruby, which caused her to squeal and shut her mouth instantly.

"Anyway, I will be looking forward to you maggots on how you will do well in the mission we will assign you all momentarily."

 _Mission? So that is the reason why we are here._

"Thank you, Professor Mantle." Professor Goodwitch said, although looked little bit distaste at him, but shrugged that and turned to us. "Today, the second-year students and first year students will be in the Masters to Students program. Of course, as you know, my class, you were all put in this program last year with your supervisor, but this year, each of you will be in the role of the master while the new freshman will be put in the role of the students."

"Oh yeah! Now, we can be the boss." Nora exclaimed quietly as she fist pawned.

"However, unlike last year, we will do it differently." She added. "This year, we will be assigning each member of the team to their own respective partner chosen out of the first-year class. And I have the list here to state each pair. So, let's begin."

Our professor took out her Scroll and began reading the list. "First up, we will begin with Team JNPR."

Jaune gulped when he heard his team's name. "We begin with Mr. Jaune Arc. Your 'student' will be partner with Mr. Biv."

Jaune slowly turned to his left, looking at the silent grayish-white haired boy. The boy glanced at him shortly, which Jaune waved at him little nervously, but he just ignored him when he turned back facing forward.

"Miss Pyrrha Nikos you will be partner with…Mr. Kuro Power."

"Say WHHHHAAAAAAATTT!?" Kuro burst out. "I have to be with the SPARTA GIRL!?"

Everyone stared at him, especially Pyrrha who raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes soldier! You will be partner with her, whether you like it or not. Deal with it!" Prof. Mantle exclaimed. Kuro crossed his arm, much to his disbelief. Sun smirked at that.

 _I know who he wanted to be partner with…very badly._

As Professor Goodwitch said everyone else' name, it was our turn. "Now, at last with the two remaining Team plus one more person left without partner in Team KALR.

"Miss Ruby Rose, you will be partner with Mr. Clover, the leader of Team RGAL."

Ruby looked little shock as Rudy smiled to that idea. She turned to her side, looking at him as he looked back and he grinned, causing her to look away from him quickly, hiding her little red face.

"Miss Schnee, you will be with Mr. Giovanny Onyx." Weiss looked at her partner across from her. He was a tall (and handsome) boy with short black hair with top black hat. He wore dark shade monocle over his left eye, black dress jacket over dress white shirt, black pant, and black shoes. His jacket had the end that extended beyond his belt with each tip to be spiky. He also held a hooked cane. He looked very gentleman-like.

Weiss looked at the boy with passive look, and then scowled at the boy's leader, which he noticed and just smiled cheekily at her.

"Miss Belladonna, you will be with Mr. Aron Silver." Blake looked at her partner. He had a silver hair, hence to his last name, straight down to the backside of his neck, but spiky at the tip of each strand. His skin was light-colored and his eyes were silver like Ruby's. He wore light gray jacket with a white boomerang on his back. His white belt tied around his waist to his dark pant and his shoes were white with black-checkerboard design. He also wore yellow bracelet for each wrist, and earpieces which were shape of a diamond. The most significant features about him were the two white tiger ears over his head and tiger tail, showing off above his buttock.

"Miss Long, your partner will be Luke Amethyst." The last guy was the tallest guy in Team RGAL, taller than Giovanny who is the second tallest. His hair was shade of purple with the tip of the hair to become lighter purple as you looked upward. His hair was spiky and his eye color was also violet. He wore dark purple vest with ripped sleeves and black gloves. His body looked more muscular than his three teammates. His skin was darker. He also wore dark blue jean with chains dangling on both side, and purple shoes. He also had a huge axe on his back. He looked kind of intimidating.

"And finally, Mr. Knight, since you are the odd-numbered in the entire group, you may go along with Miss Momoi and Ren." Prof. Goodwitch declared.

Alice grinned happily, liking to that idea as Kuro just glared at her.

"Lucky for you." He growled quietly.

"Now to the explanation of the mission, each of you with your respective partner will retrieve an artifact at the ruins in the location known as the Ender Woodland. Each of you with your partner will be docked at different location to start off the mission. If any of you lucky, you may end up in the nearest location to the relic, but even so, you will be in a territory where the kingdom will not care of your safety. You must work together in order to complete this mission with success." Prof. Goodwitch explained.

"And with your life intact." Prof. Mantle added, spooking some of us, especially Jaune and Alice.

"In any case, this mission will take some days to complete, so don't waste time. The ships will be ready in ten minutes, so use this time to prepare. We wish you all good luck." Prof. Goodwitch said.

After the two professors left, Alice and Ren walked up to me.

"This is great! You will be partner with me, Ellix! I mean, with us!" Alice corrected herself.

"It looks like so." Ren nodded.

"Um-hm." I nodded, too.

"Lucky for you, Pinkie!" Kuro moaned.

"For the last time, it is NOT Pinkie!" Alice argued.

"Whatever! You have two partners, and of all the people I get stuck with is the Sparta Girl!"

"Hey!" Jaune exclaimed. "Don't be rude to my teammate!"

Kuro looked at Jaune with a growling, distaste expression.

"Um, please don't be rude." Jaune squeaked as he back away from him.

"Don't worry, Jaune. I will be fine even as a bad mouther he is." Pyrrha reassured.

"Hmph!" Kuro crossed his arm, looking away from everyone else.

"So Jaune, why don't you say hi to your partner?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Oh right." Jaune said. Before he knew it, his partner was already standing right behind him. When he noticed him, he jumped in surprise.

"Woah!"

"Roy, don't scare him like that." Alice said.

"….."

"Um!" Jaune got up. "It's nice to meet you, Roy. Let's, uh, do our best together, OK?" He offered him a handshake, but the only thing he did was just stare at him.

"Ooookay." Jaune said, feeling uncomfortable about him.

"Don't worry about him. He does not speak a lot with people he does not know except for me." Laura spoke up, joining us.

"Oh, I see…" Jaune scratched the side of his head.

"You be good, OK, Roy." She said to her partner.

"Mmm." Roy hummed.

"Hey!" Nora spoke up. "My name is Nora Valkyrie! Let's do our best and win this mission with success, and win over everyone else!"

She thumbed up to her partner, Laura Tangerine as she just looked at her with a very concerned face.

"Nora, this is not a competition. It is an important mission." Ren said.

Jaune sweat dropped at his silent partner as Ren scolded his silly childhood friend. I looked at each of them, already feeling that they will get along just fine…probably.

"I can't believe it!" I looked to my whining teammate, Weiss. "That boy, Rudy, does not even know who I am! What kind of person is he!? Does he live under a rock or what!?"

"Oh come on, Weiss. It is not like everyone in the world who knows you are the _great_ heiress of the Schnee Company. Maybe he just not has heard about you before." Ruby said.

"Oh, you're just saying that because he is your partner and possible love interest!" Weiss argued.

"Hey! There is nothing going on between him and me!" Ruby complained.

"Going on between whom?" His voice spook Ruby, causing her to squeal as she jumped into her sister's arm like how Scooby Doo does it with Shaggy.

"Oh! Um, there's nothing going between, uh, cabbage!" Ruby said randomly, making us looked at her with confused expression. Weiss just face-palmed to herself, feeling another embarrassment caused by her dimwit partner. Blake giggled a little while Yang smiled cheekily.

Rudy just laughed. "You're funny, Ruby! Now I'm really looking _forward_ to our mission together!"

His three teammates approached us. "Oh yeah, your teammates should meet up with mine! Please meet Giovanny, Aron, and Luke, even though our professors said our name just a moment ago! Hah ha ha!"

"You are such a naïve man, Rudy and you are supposed to be our leader. Be more proper gentleman!" Giovanny ordered as he wiped the lens of his monocle before he went up to Weiss, taking his top hat off and her hand.

"It is honorable to meet you, Miss Weiss Schnee. My name is Giovanny Onyx the 3rd, heir of the Onyx Corporation, but you may refer to me just by my first name." He introduced properly as he kissed her hand. Neptune noticed this as his jaw dropped.

My teammates and I were surprised, too. "Well, my! How very…gentleman of you! At least someone knows who I am." Weiss exclaimed, feeling very honorable as she had a tint of pinkness on her cheek.

"Hey!" Neptune yelled. He goes up to us in front of Weiss, cutting Giovanny off from her. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Me? Well, sir, I am only doing what a gentleman would do when he meets an exquisite, important young lady like Miss Schnee here." He explained.

"She's my girlfriend! Don't get too close to her even though she is your partner for this mission!" Neptune said madly.

"Oh, I see. Well, it is pleasure to meet you, Mr. Neptune Vasilias, correct? I see your clothes look…quite tacky."

"Hey! You have a problem with how I wear!?" Neptune felt offended.

"Not that I do. Your clothes are fine as it is. Just not my style, although." Giovanny said snootily.

"Why you!?" Neptune began to heat up as I sensed it emanating from him. He was about to jump on Giovanny until he was stopped by Sage and Scarlet, grabbing him on either side of his arm as they took him away.

"Let me go, guys! I want to get him! Wait! Argh!" Neptune cried.

I laughed nervously as I sweat dropped at Neptune. Weiss facepalmed as she looked very sorry. "I am very sorry for him to act the way he just did."

"No, no. It is fine, Miss Schnee. How about we continue our conversation somewhere else? We should also make preparation for this mission." Giovanny suggested.

"Yeah…I mean, yes! We should." She said decisively as she and Giovanny walked away together.

"Well, I see those two get along well." Yang said.

"It looks like so." Blake nodded before she turned to talk with her partner, and then they left the scene, too.

"So, Ruby…are you going to get off from my arm or what?" Yang asked.

"Oh, sorry!" She soon got off from her sister's arms, and fixed her clothes. "Soooo…"

"Come on, Ruby! How about let's go to the docking bay before anyone else? I will race there! Three, two, one, go!" Rudy exclaimed as he just ran off.

"Huh? Hey, wait up!" Ruby called as she chased after her.

Yang closely held her hand together. "My sweet little sister, she is growing up so fast!"

"I think she will be fine with that guy, Rudy, but you're sure about her, you know, being with him and trying to like make him be her boyfriend? You shouldn't like force her." I said.

"Don't worry about Ruby! She will be fine! She will eventually get to find her special someone, and I think he is perfect for her." Yang said joyfully. "Just like us."

Yang hugged me on my right arm as she leaned close to me. I blushed in response. "Well, she is strong, so she should be fine I guess." I said.

Alice watched over me and Yang getting along well with a sad, envious face. "Ellix…"

Ren noticed her expression as he pondered.

About 7 minutes later, everyone including myself came to the docking bay as we rode on our own airship for each team.

"Ellix!" Yang yelled at me as she approached me. Ren and Alice went on the airship before me as they waited for me.

"What is it, Yang?" I asked.

"I just want to say good luck and be careful, alright." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Don't worry. I will be fine. You be alright, too, OK?"

"Of course I will be fine! Also, before I forget." She said before she gave me a big, quick smooch on my cheek. Alice gasped as Ren glanced at her with suspicion.

"There will be more of that when we see again." She winked at me before she meets up with her partner, Luke.

I touched where I was kissed and felt genuinely warmed as I flushed in red.

"Hey Ellix, get on!" Ren shouted, snapping me out of my thought. I ran up and got on the airship before the pilot closed the hatch and flew up in the air, heading to our destination.

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone. Another day, another new chapter! I've been really working on this fanfiction for awhile now. I have up to 11 chapters written (still working on the latest one, though), and I have one special chapter that I will be working. You will see what that will be in the future...**

 **As for the QOTC, please look back few chapters back because I still want an answer for song for Ellix's theme. I have only one answer, but I would like to see more, so I will give more time for anyone or everyone to answer it.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, we will see each member of Team RWBYE (minus Ellix) get along with their respective freshman partner. See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Ch6 Red and Green

**So far, I have been updating this story daily just like how I did with the prequel, but as I understood how the updating works on the website, if I upload a new chapter within 24 hours since the last time I uploaded a chapter (in other word, previous chapter), then the update date won't change. Of course, as writer, you can upload your finished product whenever you want to, but I think I found a perfect time to upload a chapter per day. So, if nothing happens to me, I will upload new chapter everyday around 5:30 p.m. unless I decide to upload it early, occasionally. I am sure you guys have something else to do in the morning and the noon, so instead you can sit back and read my story in the afternoon. Is that alright for you? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and see you guys in the Author's Note at the end.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 6-**

 **Red and Green**

The airship dropped the duo, Ruby and Rudy to one location in the Ender Woodlands. "It is safe now to get out." The pilot announced.

The hatch door opened as the duo got off. "Good luck, you two…lovebirds!" The pilot joked before he flew off, receiving a frown face from Ruby.

"Hey! There is nothing weird going on between us!" Ruby yelled at the airship as it flew away.

"What was that all about?" Rudy asked.

"Well...forget about that pilot. We have a mission to do!" Ruby said determinedly, yet excitedly.

"Right!" Rudy nodded in agreement. "So…this place is Ender Woodlands, huh?"

He and Ruby looked around. They were surrounded by tall dark trees with tangling branches and covered with green mosses on some parts of the bark, and other parts of the body for each tree. The grasses were yellow green, looking not as alive as regular, healthy grasses would look. The sky was mild-partly cloudy.

"This place looks kind of creepy." Ruby said. Suddenly, random crows cried and flew up from the branches, scaring Ruby as she held on to Rudy.

"Hey, it's OK! It is just crows." Rudy said, pointing at the culprit bird.

"Oh, right." Ruby said before she realized she was on Rudy. She got off from him, dusting off his 'germs' and hiding her blush face with her hood. "Anyway, how about let's get started on our mission? I bet everyone else did by now!"

"Yeah! We don't want to be the last two rotten eggs." Rudy exclaimed determinedly as he and Ruby walked into the woodland. At this point, her hood was down.

They walked about an hour or so and haven't talked since they arrived to the woodlands. Rudy decided to break the silence. "So Ruby, is it true that you started Beacon when you were 15 years old last year?"

Ruby, who was walking in the front, spoke up. "Yeah! Professor Ozpin kind of invited me with privilege to attend at Beacon. It was like the happiest day of my life! I guess it was all for showing of how I good I was when I was fighting against Roman Torchwick."

"Roman Torchwick? You mean that insane criminal lord who I heard works with the White Fang...well at least used to? You actually fought him!?" Rudy asked with a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Eeyup! Well, technically my team and I, including little bit of help from my friends and professors, captured him during the breach of Grimm incident last year, but yeah, I fought him few times on my own!" Rudy said pridefully, although she only fought Roman once at the Dusk till Dust store.

"Wow! That sounds amazing! You're one amazing, young girl, Ruby!" Rudy exclaimed excitedly.

"Rrreally? I am?" Ruby asked, blushed a little as she grinned little nervously, yet feeling proud of herself.

"Heck yeah!" Rudy answered with a happy grin. Ruby smiled at him, momentarily stop walking. Suddenly, his expression changed to a calm-looking smirk. "Although, it looks like we got into an… _unlucky_ spot."

"Huh?" Ruby said, confused. Soon, she found out what he means. Glowing red eyes beamed through the bushes. One of them approaches out of one bush, revealing to be a Beowolf. After it, more came out, with its claws ready and growling at the duo.

"It looks like we're surrounded!" Ruby said as she summoned her scythe into its full weapon mode. "Rudy, are you ready for this?"

"Hmmmm…Actually, I think we will be fine if you just do it yourself, Ruby." He answered.

"OK, well I will make my first move and then you…wait…WHAT!?" She outburst, and soon after that, the Beowolves roared and launched their attack on them.

She began slicing each Beowolves coming at her. Rudy dodged from side to side, and even jumped up and down to not let them touch him, impressively. After some dodging, Rudy jumped flip backward up into the air, and landed on the tree branch.

"Rudy, where did you go!?" Ruby asked loudly.

"I am up here!" He shouted at her, making her look up to the tree branch. "Don't worry about me. I will just sit and chill here while you fight."

"What!? But, there are so many of them here! You got to help me!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Ruby! You got this. You have luck on your side." Rudy said confidently as he laid himself on the back, and putted the hat to his face so he can sleep.

"Rudy, this is no time to take a naaaargp…!" She was interrupted by one of the Beowolves striking with a claw attack. She somersaulted and transformed her scythe into its rifle form. She shot powerful bullets at each Grimm. Some got hit while other dodged. While she was fighting, Rudy just yawned and drifted into nap mode.

Few more Grimm came out of the bushes as she fought one by one, slicing them and shooting them down. Surprisingly, even with a lot of them fighting against her, she was doing very well. Not even getting a single scratch!

"Wow! I am really doing well more than ever!" Ruby thought. The last three Beowolves looked at her from each direction. They quickly launched at her in unison, but she had another plan. She used her scythe in its rifle form, shooting on the ground beneath her as it caused her to fly up in the air. The three Beowolves hit each other on the head. Ruby transformed her weapon into its scythe form, and held it high over her head.

"Hiyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" She screamed as gravity took hold on her, falling down back to the ground and once she did, she caused a powerful shockwave. The last three Grimm were finished off. All of them dissolved, just like any other Grimm when they got killed.

Ruby panted, but brought out a warm, excited smile. "Sweet! I did it!"

"See, I told you will be fine just by yourself fighting." Her partner said, making her gasp and jump.

"Rudy! Why didn't you help!?" She asked, little bit angrily at him.

"I did help, actually." He said.

"Huh? I don't get it…" Ruby perplexed with confuse look.

"I will explain it while we head to that place where the relic is. Come on." Rudy said as they continued in their mission.

While they were walking, Rudy began his explanation. "You see, Ruby, there are a lot of Hunters out there with different kinds of Semblance. Some people have very cool one while others have some pretty weird one, too. As for me, I have both the coolest and weirdest Semblance of them all."

"Really? What is it?" She asked with big interest in her eyes.

"My Semblance is to manipulate people's luck." Rudy admitted.

Ruby gasped at him. "What!? Really?"

"Eeyup!" He replied with a smile. "You see, Ruby, the way I do is I look at my opponent, and tried to lock on them with my Aura. After that, I just activate my Semblance and ta da!"

He picked up one random coin on the ground. "I can literally make their luck better or worse! Just like what I did right now, by discovering this coin here of all the places!"

Ruby was amazed and awed at Rudy. "Wow! That…is…so COOL! Kind of weird, but so cool! But, wait…is that also explain how you beat Cardin few days ago during that fighting class?"

"That's right!" He nodded. "Just like what I did, I can also control my own luck, too, but if you use it more than one person at the same time, it will drain my energy."

Ruby was even more amazed to be even with this guy. "Wow! Your Semblance is so cool. You can literally control people's luck, like literally!"

She thought up a plan. "Hey, I know! Why don't we use your Semblance to find the relic right now? You can make it, you know, appear like how you did with that coin!"

Rudy shrugged to that idea. "Sorry Ruby, but my Semblance doesn't work that way. Using it like that is kind of cheating, and I rather let the flow of my life goes as it is, but even with that, usually good thing happen to me on the whim, you know."

Suddenly, a money dollar or Lien it is called in the world of Remnant, was discovered luckily as he picked it up. "See what I mean? And I didn't just activate my Semblance to do that."

"Wow, you are so… _lucky_!" Ruby joked. Rudy just stared at her.

"Oh! I am sorry! I was trying to make a good pun, but that was little too silly and…" Ruby waved around her hands embarrassingly, but then Rudy just laughed.

"Ha ha! You are fun person to hang out with, Ruby! Seriously, I am glad that you are my partner on this mission. Fun, loving, cool, and cute!" Rudy said as he laughed more.

Ruby blushed at the last word he said and soon joined with him in his laughter.

They laughed together joyfully as they walked to the location of the relic. Little did they know they were being followed by unknown, bit shadowy figure with multiple glowing red eyes and multiple legs.

 **Author's Note: And that is it, folks? What is your thought for this chapter? I know it is short, and four more chapters after this one will be short, too. I am pretty sure you guys see the pattern here. I wonder who will appear next for the next chapter? Anyway, here is the new QOTC I thought for this chapter:**

 **Q. Do you want to see my iteration for the opening theme scenes for this fanfiction? The theme song will be "This Will Be the Day" by Casey Lee and Jeff Williams. What do you guys and gals think?**

 **Well, that is it for today, and next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, we will see everyone's (well, at least most people) favorite prick in RWBY in the "Snowing Shadows". See you all in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Ch7 Snowing Shadows

**-Chapter 7-**

 **Snowing Shadows  
**

A same-looking, but different airship landed on the plain, less-grassy area near the lake. Weiss Schnee and her first-year partner, Giovanny Onyx got off.

"Good luck you two and be careful out here! The place has a lot of pretty scenery to look at, but also a lot of Grimm, too!" The pilot warned them.

"We will, good sir! Thank you for the ride though!" Giovanny replied with a bow. The pilot nodded before he flew his airship and goes away.

Weiss noticed the lake that they landed nearby. It was very beautiful to look at, clear like crystal. Her reflection was also shown. "This lake is very beautiful."

Giovanny walked up to her side. "Yes, indeed, Miss Schnee. It is a perfect place for a picnic I say, but we do have an important mission on our hand. Perhaps we should complete that before we think of a break or future picnic."

"Yes, I agree." She nodded.

They headed off into the woodland. They walked for about some hours or so. As they walked deeper and deeper into the woodland, Weiss was feeling tired. Giovanny, on the other hand, looked as calm as he is when the mission began.

Weiss stopped for a moment. "Hey, this tree…I think I seen it before."

"Are you sure? Perhaps you are mistaken with another tree." Giovanny said.

"I…No, you are right. We are not lost at all! We are just perfectly fine." Weiss said, chuckling to herself, but sounded little bit nervous. Giovanny glanced at her.

"Well…just to be save, how about I make a little X mark on this tree?" He held his cane as he pulled it hidden sheath off, revealing a skinny, sharp blade. His cane revealed to be a sword, and he used it to make an X-mark very quickly. He put the blade back into its sheath, transforming it back into the cane.

Weiss looked impressed. "My, so that is your weapon? It is a sword disguised as a cane."

"That is right, Miss Schnee. It is actually a family heirloom, passed down from my great grandfather to grandfather to my father, and eventually to me. I got it when I turned 12 years and began my training as Huntsman. Of course, I was also taught in many areas to become the next heir in my family's company." He explained adamantly.

"I see. That is also same for me." Weiss said. She felt very relate-able with her partner.

"Indeed." He nodded. "But, we mustn't dwindle around here any longer. We must move on. Carry on."

They continued walking to the location of the relic. After an hour and half, Weiss and Giovanny stumbled upon a familiar tree.

"My, it looks like we arrived to the same spot hour and half ago." Giovanny said, looking a bit surprised.

"Great! We are lost!" Weiss outburst. Giovanny looked at her as she slowly looked at him. She flustered and breathed in and out to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry to burst out like that." Weiss apologized.

"It is understandable, Miss Schnee." He said. "It seems to me that this place, Ender Woodlands, is particularly confusing place to navigate through."

He glanced around until he looked up to revealed patch of the sky, which mostly you only see leaves and branches. "Perhaps we can find our way out by looking out above the tree."

"Good idea!" She nodded in agreement. "Leave it to me."

She activated her Semblance, summoning out three glyph. She hopped one to the other until she reached to the top above the tree.

"What do you see up there?" Giovanny yelled.

"I…I think I found something interesting." Weiss stated. "There is a cave! If we head there in northwest, we will get there in no time."

She jumped down from one glyph to another until she safely landed on the ground.

"Good jolly! Well done, Miss Schnee." He praised as he clapped for her.

Weiss felt very prideful. "Thank you." She curtsied to him.

"But now we must handle the Grimm that are surrounding us at this moment." He admitted.

"What!?" She exclaimed. Soon, a group of Ursa surrounded them as some of them roared at the duo.

"Where did these guys came from!?" Weiss stated as she got her sword out.

"Just like our good old pilot said. There is a lot of Grimm residing in this environment. We have no choice, but to fight, Miss Schnee." Giovanny said as he got his sword out already. "Are you combat ready, Miss Schnee?"

"It is the reason why I wear this combat skirt!" She said determinedly. He nodded to her before he turned to face his enemies. One of the Ursa roared, commanding other Ursa to launch in for the fight.

One of the bear Grimm showed its claw out, separating Weiss from her partner. Weiss summoned big ice shards at her foes, hitting them as some of their limbs froze to the ground. She ran forward, and sliced their face with her sword while they were distracted.

Giovanny fought his horde of Grimm splendidly well. He was too quick for the Grimm to even land an attack on him or get a chance to attack. He fought in a fencing-like style. Weiss glanced at him in his fight, and felt quite impressed.

"Wow, he's really good I have to admit." She thought.

Giovanny noticed the King Taijitu slandering behind her. "Miss Schnee, behind you!"

"Huh?" She turned back, but it was too late. The snake Grimm gripped around the huntress with its own body.

"Kyaaaahhh! Let me go!" She screamed. She was disarmed while her sword dropped to the ground.

"Miss Schnee!" He yelled as he finished off the rest of the Ursa and approached the boss of the Grimm group.

The hideous snake Grimm roared at him while Weiss tried to get off, but with no avail.

"This one only has one head, but if I don't stop it, Miss Schnee will be killed!" He thought.

"Kyaaahh!" She screamed.

"Hang on, Miss Schnee!" He yelled.

"You think!?" She cried and then continued screaming for help.

Giovanny jumped for an attack, but the snake Grimm used its tail to whip at him. However, he quickly used the hook part of his cane sword to grab on the tail, spinning himself around, and then strike himself at the head. He poked his sword through one of its eyes.

It roared painfully as it released Weiss from its grip. She dropped to the ground and ran fast to retrieve her sword. Giovanny took his sword out and jumped off from its head, landing coincidently next to his partner.

"Thank you for saving me." She said.

"You may thank me later after we deal with this monster." He said.

King Taijitu looked at them madly as it roared strongly. Weiss and Giovanny nodded to each other with their sword out. First, Weiss summoned out multiple black glyphs. Giovanny activated his Semblance, creating multiple copy of himself in shadowy form. Weiss looked surprised, but continued with focusing in her Semblance as he kept them stable. Each of Giovanny clone, including himself stepped on the glyphs, ready to be launch.

The snake Grimm looked perplexed as it looked at each Giovanny with confused expression. Weiss released them as the real Giovanny and his "shadow clones" strike the snake Grimm with slicing slash from multiple swords like a cheese shredder. The real Giovanny landed in front of the Grimm as his shadow clone dissipated and one second later, King Taijitu collapsed with its head slice into pieces, but still attached to its body before it dissolved.

Weiss walked up to her partner as he putted his sword back into its sheath, turning its original cane form.

"That was…impressive!" She stated. "Your style, your weapon, your Semblance! Just amazing! Not to mention that during the whole fight, you still somehow manage to keep that top hat of yours on!"

Giovanny nodded with his top hat. "Thank you, Miss Schnee. As a true gentleman, he will not let his hat go, even during a fight against heinous Grimm. Shall we continue with our mission?"

She nodded in agreement as they headed northwest to the ruin. While they walked side by side, Weiss felt very confident around Giovanny and impressed about him. Everything from his manner to fighting style. She felt little bit of blush on her face, but shrugged it away and focused back in the mission...for now.

 **Author's Note: And that is it for Weiss. What do you guys think of Giovanny and his Semblance? His semblance, although may look similar to Blake's, is really to manipulate his shadows. More of how his power works will be reveal in the future.**

 **Also, I made my iteration for the opening animation scene for RWBY Volume 1. It will come out at later time in later chapter, but you will see it, I guarantee with that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, Blake is next with her partner, Aron Silver! See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!  
**


	9. Ch8 More or Less Grayish

**Sorry for unexpectedly uploaded and then deleted this chapter some minutes ago. I just wanted to test if my theory is right about the whole changing the update date above, and I was correct; won't change the date right after you upload a chapter within 24 hours for the last time you updated the story. Again, sorry for the unexpected update, so I decided to upload the story around 5:30 pm because I think that is a good time to upload a new chapter for anyone who came back home from school or job, but of course I might upload it earlier than the usual time, occasionally...  
**

 **Also, so far, I created 15 chapters for this Fanfiction, but I think I want to take a little break after chapter 16 because I want to wait for episode 7 for Volume 3 comes out officially on Youtube. I am planning to use whatever reveals in that episode because it will talk about Cinder's reason for power hunger apparently, but as for this fanfiction, I want to take a slightly different approach but with her goal same after she achieves another (and fictional) goal (it starts with a letter "r"). However, I am also thinking of skipping whatever I have for chapter 16 because more or less, it is a filler based on a holiday that already pass in our world, but coming up in the timeline for this story. Please say your answer to this question in the review if you want to; For chapter 16, do you want it to be the last filler chapter or actual first plot chapter? As you know so far, more or less the chapters have no concrete plot so far, but this is the first volume, and I'm planning to have a plot in mind that is laid out, and it will be explain in the last few chapters for this volume before we moved on to the next volume. Anyway, please say your thought about what I just said.  
**

 **As always, critical criticism and simple comments are always welcomed and RWBY is rightfully belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Ohm as we all know. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **UPDATE(1/5/16): I created a poll for the question I said above. Please check it out in my profile, but wait for awhile for it to appear. At least check by tomorrow. If it is not shown by then, please let me know.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 8-**

 **More or Less Grayish**

Meanwhile, Blake and her first-year student/partner are occupied with their own Grimm. They were facing hordes of Boarbatusk, and they were running away with their life from them.

Her partner noticed a rocky hill. "Quick! Up there!"

He jumped up and grabbed on a tree branch, and jumped from branches to branches until he caught on the rocky wall of the hill and then he began climbing up on the wall. Blake did the same, but she used her Gambol Shroud as a grappling hook to climb up the hill. The army of Boarbatusk missed them as they ran off deep into the woodlands.

The two Fanus hunters climbed up the hill until they reach a safe, flat top. Coincidentally, it was perfectly smooth top for a hill. The sun was now almost setting down, indicating that the time was now past noon.

"That was a close one." Blake said, breathing in and out. Her partner listened, but only watched the scenery in front of him. He saw the whole woodlands. He was really focused in looking at it.

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" She asked.

He raised his hand, indicating her to wait. "Hmmmm, ah, there they are!"

"They who?" She asked.

"Your leader. It appears that she is getting quite along well with my leader of the team, Rudy." Aron said. "Oh, look at that! Her partner, Weiss Schnee is also getting along with our leader's partner, Giovanny."

He then turned to his right and looked to that direction. "Uuhh, it seems like your partner, Yang was her name, is not getting along with my partner, unfortunately. That's a shame, but kind of expected…"

"Wait. You can actually see them from up here?" She questioned curiously.

"Well, yes and no." He admitted. "You see, I have a Semblance to allow me to watch an event from a point of far distance."

Blake's eyes widened with big interest. "Really? I never heard such a Semblance to exist. So, you can look into things that are happening far away."

"Precisely, but if I overuse it, my strength and Aura will be drained." Aron explained as his eye glowed in white.

"I…see." Blake said. "No pun intended, but could you see where the ancient ruin is? The location of the relics?"

"That is what I will check right now. Hold on." Aron said before he looked back to the scenery. He focused hard as images of tree zoomed through his mind until he see the ancient ruin, which was inside a cave, and in the center, there were several short pedestals, each with a relic on them.

"Bingo." Aron said. "The relics we seek are in a cave. The ruins are inside a cave, but it is very far from where we stand, so it is best to rest for the night and continue our mission tomorrow."

Blake looked little bit disagree. "But, the sun is not down yet. We should at least make more progress."

"That is an idea, but this woodlands, although pretty, host a wide variety of Grimm roaming on lands. It is best to make an early rest tonight since they are most active during the night. Let's camp here." Aron said as he began unpacking his stuff. "I will get the firewood. You may rest while you wait me here."

He jumped down from the cliff, surprising Blake. She looked down and relieved to see that he was alright as she saw him jumping from tree to tree until she couldn't see him no more. She grinned and felt impressed over him.

Later that day, the sun was now gone and the night sky replaced the blue sky. Aron and Blake sat across from each other as a fireplace stood between them. The warmth of the fire kept them feeling nice. They were using it to cook their dinner; two fishes for Blake and…a squirrel for Aron.

"You're actually going to eat that." She said as she grabbed one of the fishes and began eating it.

Aron chuckled a little. "The fishes do look good, but as a Tiger Fanus, I am more to the meat." He took a big bite on the tail as he munched it and swallowed it.

Blake smirked slightly. "That makes sense. We may be feline race of Fanus, but I am a Cat Fanus and you are tiger Fanus. Both are meat eaters, but eat different kinds of meat."

"Agree." He nodded.

After some dinner, they were minding their business. Blake took out a book that she brought along with her and as always, read deeply into it. Aron just stared at her and decided to break the silence.

"I see that you're into reading." He spoke.

"Yes, I do." She replied, although eying on the pages and not at him.

"May I ask one question?"

"Sure."

"Are you interested in a novel series called 'Ninjas of Love'?" The question caused her to close her book immediately with surprised expression and tint of redness on her face.

"Excuse me!?" She asked shockingly.

Aron looked little bit shock from her outburst, but chuckled. "So, by looking at your expression, I take it that you heard and possibly read it."

Blake felt embarrassed, but decided to tell a white lie here. "Well, yes, I heard about that series, but I don't read it. Not at all!"

"Really? Well, that is a shame because…" Aron said as he took something out of his backpack. "I actually have the new volume for Ninjas of Love 2 with me, and I wanted to share it with you."

Blake's eyes widen as she saw the book with glory aura and "hallelujah" rings through her hidden cat ears under that black bow of her. Of course, she was seeing and hearing this in her mind. She was also drooling with ambition.

"Where…where did you get that Volume!? That should not come out in another month or so!" She stated.

She soon realized what she has done. Aron laughed and Blake shuttered in embarrassment. "Relax, Blake. I will tell you my secret. You see…"

She listened closely, but not too closely or else her hair will get burn by the fire. "My mother works at a publishing company. She actually knows the author of the series, and she got a special privilege, and gave this book to me as a gift. I even have the author's autograph on the first page."

He presented her the autograph. Blake quickly snatched the book from him and sat back to her original position. She drooled as she looked at the autograph with stars in her eyes.

"I can't believe it…" She said.

"That is what my friends said at the book club I am in." Aron admitted.

Blake looked up to him. "Wait? You are in a book club?"

"Yes, I am, but it is kind of special privilege club. It will be kind of hard to get membership, but I will ask them and try to see if you can get your own membership. It would be quite interesting if you join in because I can sense that you must be very knowledgeable in books I bet." Aron said, grinned at her.

"Well, that sounds…great actually!" Blake exclaimed, but went back to her old mood when she realized she still had his book. "Oh, here. This is yours."

"Thank you, but I will allow you to read it for tonight if you want to…" Aron looked at her; already she have her nose in the book. Aron sighed with a grin as he walked little bit away from the scene and watched for the night even though they were safe from the Grimm, but he did it just in case.

As Blake read the book, she looked at her partner as he watched silently for any impending attack or danger. She grinned at him thankfully.

 **Author's Note: What do you guys and gals think for this chapter? I am sure you can take a guess for who will come next for the next chapter tomorrow. Anyway, sorry if there was no action in this one, but I thought at least one chapter with few or no action, but just character development or interaction is a nice touch. I enjoyed writing this one as we see how comedic Blake acted when she saw book for her favorite series that is very _questionable_ as what it is about or its content, if you know what I mean. Anyway, special shoutout to kamen rider w again;**

 **Well, you will see in the future chapter, but I doubt that Weiss will actually fall for Giovanny because she already has a boyfriend in her age, but who knows what will happen. And also the answer to your question for if Alice has a crush on Ellix will be explain in future chapter, probably one in the chapter after the next one.  
**

 **Anyway, here is another new QOTC:**

 **Q. I asked for the iteration of the opening theme song for RWBY. Now, I will ask this; Do you want to see my own ending theme scenes with the ending songs for this fanfiction? It will be based on certain anime I like, and I have two songs in mind, but I want to hear your opinion first.**

 **Well, guys that is it for today, and next time in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, the "Little Sun Dragon's" turn to shine with her partner. See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Ch9 Violet Sun

**Hello, readers. I decided to upload this chapter earlier in the morning before noon since by the time I upload this chapter, the sun is near the highest in the sky and this chapter is all about Yang...with a bang (no pun intended). Remember to place a vote in the poll in my profile if you want to see one more filler chapter or start the first plot chapter for Chapter 16. As of now, I am just taking a break until the official episode 7 for Volume 3 comes out on Youtube next week. Thank you for reading this and enjoy the chapter with another one (and plus one more) coming out tomorrow!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 9-**

 **Violet Sun**

"Ellix!" Yang yelled at me as she approached me. Ren and Alice went on the airship before me as they waited for me.

"What is it, Yang?" I asked.

"I just want to say good luck and be careful, alright." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Don't worry. I will be fine. You be alright, too, OK?"

"Of course I will be fine! Also, before I forget." She said before she gave me a big, quick smooch on my cheek. Alice gasped as Ren glanced at her with suspicion.

"There will be more of that when we see again." She winked at me before she went away to meet up with her partner, Luke.

I touched where I was kissed and felt genuinely warmed as I flushed in red.

"Hey Ellix, get on!" Ren shouted, snapping me out of my thought. I ran up and got on the airship before the pilot closed the hatch and flew up in the air, heading to our destination.

Yang watched the airship I was on as it flew away. She smiled confidently. She turned to her partner, Blake.

"So, you gave me a goodbye kiss?" She asked.

"Yeap!" Yang answered. "I thought that would give him some confident and _more stuff_ to look forward to."

Blake smirked a little. "Right. Anyway, your partner said to me that you hurry to him. He is waiting for you on the airship."

"Oh right!" She remembered. She went to the airship where her partner, Luke Amethyst, was waiting for her. He had his arms crossed, sitting on the seat, and closed eyes. He also had his left index finger tapping. Yang approached to the rather patient-looking man.

"Hey, sorry that I am late. I was saying goodbye to my teammate." Yang said.

"Hmph!" Luke huffed. "Let's not waste any more time."

He turned to the pilot. "You may begin, sir."

"Roger!" The pilot nodded as he began the engine, and finally they flew off. When they did, Yang stumbled back a little. She quickly got on one of the seats and put on the seat-belt.

After 10 minutes or so, they arrived at Ender Woodlands. Yang looked out the window, looking down at the dark green trees with leaves stacking closely together. The place was new to her, and it may be more dense to Emerald Forest. She felt great adventures waiting for her down there. The pilot found a soft, flat plane to land on.

Shortly after landing, Yang and her partner, Luke came out the airship. Yang breathed in the fresh air, which smelled quite good.

"Good luck out here, you two." The pilot said before he flew off, just like all other pilots.

Yang turned to her partner. "OK, new guy! Luke was your name right? Our mission is to find a relic. Simple and easy, but I think it will be more exciting to do a little bit of more challenging way to get there."

"Challenging way?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah! Let's just go with the flow. If a Grimm appears…" Yang fist-palmed her hands together. "We'll just punch them away! If that does not work, we will punch more!"

She looked very excited, but for Luke, he looked a little annoyed. "Hmph! Let's just not waste time and find the ruins."

He walked pass by her as he headed into the woodlands. Yang titled her head in confusion.

"Geez, what is his problem?" She thought. She quickly followed him behind.

After about 5 minutes, Yang already felt bored. She had her hands behind her head. Luke quietly walked at normal pace. She decided to break the silence.

"Man, this is ssssoooo boring." She moaned. "Don't you think so?"

Luke just ignored her. "Well, I think it is."

"That is what you said a moment ago." Luke spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, but hey, don't you want to fight, you know, some Grimm anyway? It will be more fun that way!" Yang suggested.

"Fun?" Luke questioned as he stopped walking. "Your definition for fun sounds meaningless."

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking back at him as she stopped walking, too.

"It seems to me that you are the type of person who like to go head on fighting without thinking first." Luke noted.

"Yeah, because that is my style!" Yang said, grinning cheekily and confidently.

"Well, I think you may have to...no, NEED to recheck on that style." Luke said seriously. "Fighting head on is meaningless and pointless. You will just waste valuable energy that you can use for a fight with actual purpose, not for such silly or random fun or game."

Yang began to look sour at her partner. "Hey, what's your big deal? Have you ever had fun?"

"Yes, I had, but there are times where I put aside the fun and focus on something serious and important, and this is the prime example, and a real one. We are on a mission with a real life or death situation, Yang and I will not let you or anyone distract me in completing this mission!"

"Hey, it was only just a suggestion! What is your problem?" She was now getting little bit mad.

"The problem is cooperation. If you agree to not do anything rashly, I believe we will succeed this mission with ease, not wasting our time on something else." Luke admitted.

"And I think we can have little bit of fun and focuses on the mission at the same time! Why not both?" Yang asked.

"Focusing and having fun are two complete different and _separable_ things! What we need to do is to retrieve the relics and have fun later! There is no time to do both at a time and place like this!" Luke stated.

"Oh come on! It will be more awesome that way!" Yang argued.

"Sounds more like a waste of time to me." Luke argued back.

The tension between them were high and not in the good way. Unfortunately, the negativity between them attracted unwanted guests. The horde of Boarbatusk (the same one that was chasing Blake and Aron) surrounded the two students. They noticed, but Yang grinned widely to the situation they were in currently.

"Sweet! Lucky for us! Now we can finally have some fun!" Yang said as she got her gauntlet ready.

"Great…" Luke moaned quietly as he summoned his weapon that hanged on his back. His weapon was a giant axe. It was red color with purple edge for the blade part. The handle was all black, and around the middle part, there were three colored buttons; red, yellow, and cyan. The knob at the end of the axe had a hole for finger to go through.

The braver Boarbatusk rushed in. Yang used her Ember Celia to punch it on the head, causing an explosive sound when she hits it. This caused a chain reaction in the minds of its kind as all of them charged forward. Yang roared as she charged forward.

Luke huffed before he began waving his axe around, slashing the Boarbatusk to oblivion with his strong might. Some of the Boarbatusk watched at them, waiting for the right time to strike. However, Luke had other plan. He pressed the yellow button, which caused his axe to glow in yellow as electrical sparks were seen from the blade. He swung his axe, releasing out shock wave at his surrounding foes, paralyzing them. He took this time to slice each of the Grimm in half.

Yang continued punching each Boarbatusk; some that charged at her and others that were even afraid to charge at her. Suddenly, the biggest of the Grimm approached her. It roared loudly at her. Yang roared back as she had her fists ready. The big Boarbatusk snorted before it charged at her. She charged forward too and before they knew, her punch met the ramming nose of the leader Boarbatusk.

The crash caused a shock wave in the air. Luke felt it as he saw the fight unfolds. He decided to join in, but he was stopped by more Boarbatusk around him. He grunted and began handling with them. Yang and the leader Boarbatusk resumed their fight as the big Grimm overwhelmed her and pushed her hardly to a tree. She crashed through three trees in a row before she hit into a boulder. It cracked into pieces as she lay on the ground, looking unconscious.

"Yang!" Luke yelled. He finished off the smaller Boarbatusk and faced against the leader.

The big Boarbatusk turned its attention to him and roared at him. However, Yang got up with her head still down. When he did, she noticed few of her hairs were on the ground she stood over. Her hair glowed in bright yellow and when she faced up; her eyes were now red in angry expression. She fist-pawned her hands together, causing her hair to flare as she activated her Semblance. She ran forward with one fist ready.

The big Boabatusk noticed his old foe was not still down, but it was too late. When it turned around completely to face her, she landed a powerful punch on its nostril. A huge and biggest shock wave occurred as the impact caused the leader Boarbatusk to fly off to somewhere else. It crashed through multiple trees in a row until they couldn't see it anyone. The remaining Boarbatusk retreated.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN YOU STUPID PIGS!" She yelled angrily. Her hair stopped glowing as her eyes turned back to its original purple color. She and Luke panted as they catch breaths.

"Hmph." He huffed as he put his weapon back to its sheath on his back. "Let's get moving."

The sun was setting down, so Luke and Yang decided to camp for the night. The sky was now darkened. They decided to rest underneath two giant rocks, which made it look to be a good hiding place from unwanted Grimm, at least for now.

Yang drank her water. "Aaah! That hit the spot!"

Luke looked at her partner with curious face. "Hey."

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"Back in that fighting, you fought…not bad I would say." Luke admitted.

Yang found this to be surprising, but she grinned to his compliment. "Thanks!"

"But, I think you still lack proper patience and thinking."

"Hey!" She shouted. "But…at least that fight was fun, right? Did you had fun?"

"…No." He replied coldly before he turned around as he laid down to sleep.

"What!? Oh come on…" She moaned. "OK, maybe I was being little rough, but that is because that stupid big Boarbatusk messed with my hair! Nobody mess with my hair! You got that, right?"

However, Luke ignored her as he slept peacefully. Yang pouted with her eyes narrowed, but decided to go to sleep to get some rest.

"What a day." They said in their mind respectfully.

 **Author's Note: And that is it for "Violet Sun." What do you guys think? Now, here is another QOTC for you guys:**

 **Q. What do you think of each member of Team RGAL? Here is my thought for each member...  
**

 **First is Luke. Luke Amethyst; he is tough, strict, and not hot-headed like most jock-like looking character. He is more of a thinker rather than a fighter. He thinks before he fights or even thinks before he even want to join in the fight unless if it is important. He rather fight and win a fight with purpose, rather than fighting for pure enjoyment. Just like how I presented in this chapter, he does not like to work with someone who fights for joy and fun, like Yang. His weapon of choice is the giant axe he carries on his back. That axe can do more than just swing a powerful force at his enemies. More will be reveal how he uses his axe in the future. In conclusion, Luke is a cool, strong guy in my book compared to other jock-like character, and he is not a jock even though he may look like one.**

 **Aron Silver; Aron is smart, but more or less the calm and quiet one. Although, not shy or timid, but very good observer, thanks to his Semblance. From the last chapter, it seems that he knows how to get to safe place even during a tough situation such as being chased by a horde of Grimm. Although, we have not seen his fighting style yet so I can't say anything about that...for now, at least. With his "keen eye" and tiger instinct, he seems to be a very good analyst, deducing that Blake likes the novel series, "Ninjas of Love" just from asking a single question. However he fights, he is a good analyst; always watching for a right time to strike.**

 **Giovanny Onyx-Giovanny is your typical gentleman, but not without a fight. He is skillful in swordsmanship, like Weiss, and also trained in many areas, according to him, all for him to become a great heir to his family legacy, just like Weiss. His Semblance, although may not look original and similar to Blake's, is little bit different...you will see in the future, I will promise you that. Above all, Giovanny is not the type of gentleman you wants to mess with.**

 **Finally, Rudy Jade Clover; Rudy is most chilling, relaxed, and probably the laziest member of the team. Why he became a leader of the team is unknown for now, but that does not mean he can't fight well. His Semblance is to manipulate people's luck, making it better or worse for them such as missing their attack or completely tripping themselves, which may result in an embarrassing way. He is very outgoing like Yang and he seems to have interest in Ruby. More interaction from this character will appear in the future chapters for this volume and beyond.**

 **Well, that is my thoughts for each member of Team RGAL. I will be happy to read yours, so please do put in your review.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, what will happen next I wonder...Se you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. World of Remnant-OC 1

**Hello, everyone. Based on the answer given by the user, The WovenMantis, I decided to do my very own "World of Remnant" series for this fanfiction.**

 **The original World of Remnant series is rightfully belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Ohm.**

 **I do not own it, but this and any other that I thought up of are my original works and lore for my RWBY OC fanfiction. This kind of chapter will be uploaded to this fanfiction at random or unscheduled times since it is much shorter than regular chapter, and also you may imagine the narrator's voice to be a female or male, or even alien sound if you want to be weird that way, but I don't mind either way. Please leave any criticism and/or comments in the review after you read it and enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **-World of Remnant OC 1-**

 **Rise and Fall of the Round Table**

 _Long time ago, about 500 years ago, the world of Remnant was in constant chaos. The feudal lords fought over territories and powers, hiring and using strong Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight for their cause. This resulted in shortage of food, political corruption, and shed of bloods over the lands as fear spread, not mention the onslaught by the heinous Creatures of Grimm. The people, Human and Fanus alike, were desperate when will this constant conflicts ever end. They needed a guardian. They needed hope. They needed a savior. Out of this chaos, 12 Hunters rose with unlimited and incredible powers._

 _The 12 Hunters, calling themselves the "Knights" fought into the conflicts, but not for power or the cause for the feudal lords, but to bring unity and peace. They demonstrated their powers, proving to other Hunters and the lords that they couldn't win and saw their conflicts to be meaningless. The 12 Knights began their work; they travelled far and wide throughout Remnant, over the lands and across the seas, spreading the message of unity, understanding of others, and peace. The feudal lords gave up their position, and eventually, the 12 Knights' ultimate goal has accomplished as they became the world's first governing body, the "Round Table."_

 _Each Knight assigned each of them to maintain order and stability over section of lands, seas, and air throughout Remnant. Each of these sections became into the twelve kingdoms; Mistral, Vacuo, Atlas, Vale, Equinox, Polaris, Terra, Aquaria, Skyward, and others. For the next years, the Round Table maintained peace and unity over our world, becoming what will be known as "Era of Knights" in the history book and myths. However, their time of peace and unity did not last for eternity as they thought it would._

 _One of their fellow Knights, named "Black Knight" betrayed the Round Table. With the power over the Grimm, he launched an international campaign on each kingdom and destroyed all the kingdoms. The four remaining kingdoms; Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral, united and led by the 4 last Knights; Red, White, Blue, and Yellow, declared war on Black Knight and his army of darkness. They succeed and defeated Black Knight, but although not killing him. They instead sealed his soul away into his own gauntlet, but before they did, the traitor said this as his last words; "You may have defeated me today, but I will be back tomorrow, in the state that we know of Remnant not same as today. My Second Coming of Darkness will fulfill where I fall."_

 _After sealing his soul, the 4 Knights decided to hide his gauntlet, containing his soul somewhere secret where no one will find it, and only they know the location. After the war was over, they continued to maintain order, but with only 4 of them and many scars of battles left after the end of the war, instability and conflicts resumed before they fully decided to disband the Round Table and went on their separate ways. Little did they know in 500 years later, someone found the gauntlet, the very same one that Black Knight's soul sealed within it, and that person is the key to all that will happen in the future…and I am not talking about Ellix Dawn Knight. He is only part of the story...  
_


	12. Ch10 Spartacusness and Kitty

**-Chapter 10-**

 **Spartacusness and Kitty**

As another airship transports its passengers, Pyrrha minded her business as she cleaned her spear, making sure they are well-maintained. Her partner, Kuro, still looked upset that he didn't got the certain person he wanted for his partner.

"So…" He spoke. "What are you up to?"

Pyrrha looked at him and gave a soft grin. "I'm just cleaning my spear. It's important to maintain your weapon, keep them clean."

"Hmmmmm." He hummed.

The airship landed, making a thump sound. "We've just landed. It is safe to get out now. Watch your step."

"Hmph! What does he think he is to us? Kids?" Kuro muttered as the hatch opened and soon it did, he jumped into the outside world. Pyrrha walked out maturely.

Kuro moved around like a wild cat, watching the surrounding environment. He sniffed the grasses and even took a bite of the soil, but after crunching them for three seconds, he spit them out.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked, looking a bit disturbed.

"That's none of your business." He said coldy. She shrugged and just ignored him.

"Be careful out here. This place is a pretty place, but it hosts all kinds of Grimm. Some that are common and others that are rare and…"

The pilot looked very frightened as Pyrrha noticed it. "Anyway, just good luck and stay alive!" He started the engine and then flew away.

They looked at the airship until they couldn't see it anymore.

"Hmm, weird pilot." Kuro said. "Well, let's get this mission over with. The faster we find the relics, the faster I can go home and continue with my training. If I am lucky, maybe I can find Blake Belladonna."

"You're really interested in her, don't you?" Pyrrha said.

Kuro's eyes widened and raised an eyebrow at her. "I only want to become better than her! I am not like interested in her or anything like that, if that is what you're implying to, Sparta Girl!"

Pyrrha didn't really like how he talks to her, but she shrugged that thought away. "Forget what I said, but I do agree. Let's complete this mission, so we can all get back home. Sooner the better."

Pyrrha traveled into the woodlands as Kuro followed her, from walking to crawling like cat to jumping like a monkey. She found his…way of behavior strange, but interesting.

"Why do you move like you are an animal, no offense?" Pyrrha asked.

Kuro frowned at her. "Why would you want to know?"

"Just curious. I mean, I fought Fanus huntsmen and huntresses before, but I never, ever seen or met one who moved or act like, well animal. You, on the other hand, seemed to have the movement like a real animal, a wild…cat." She admitted.

Kuro smirked. "That's because I was born and raised in the wilderness."

"Really?" Pyrrha looked little surprised.

"My old hag, Great Grandma Nene, raised me and trained me to use my instinct in the environments. More or less, this woodland reminds me of my homeland, the Dusky Maze Forest." He said.

Pyrrha felt impress for him. "That sounds interesting. I had a time where I was put in harsh environment with just my weapon for a month or two, but living in the forest sounds too challenging even for me."

Kuro smirked wider. "Well, that place I lived in is not all too happy place, but enough talk about me. I want to find the stupid artifact to end this mission sooner, or find Blake Belladonna and spy on her."

"You want to spy on her?" She asked with her eyes rolled.

"Yes! It is all to learn my rival. Keep your friends close and your _enemies_ closer." Kuro said. He moved ahead as he jumped from branch to branch. Pyrrha followed after him, but noticed that he stopped. Pyrrha soon found out why. She quickly hid into the bushes and watched.

A pack of Goliath walked by slowly, not noticing them at all. They waited about almost half an hour before they began moving. Kuro and Pyrrha walked out, standing in the center of a path that the pack of Goliath left. It was wide and long, far as their eyes can see.

"Usually, I see Goliath near the border of the kingdom, but I guess there are some who lived even far from the border." She said.

"Whatever." Kuro didn't care at all. Suddenly, his ears perked up. He smelled something interesting as he began sniffing around like a dog.

"Did you pick up a sense?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, and it smells familiar." Kuro said as he sniffed harder. "Yeah…I thought so."

"You thought what?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"The smell belongs to him…Jaune Arc." He admitted.

"What!?" She gasped.

"It's this way." He said as he began running on both his hands and feet. Pyrrha ran after him.

After running through the woodlands almost like forever, Kuro came to a stop. Pyrrha did, too. They came to a quiet scene. There were cracked rocks and some trees fallen to the ground. There were two craters on the ground. Pyrrha looked horrified.

"What exactly happened here?" She thought out loud.

Kuro sniffed around the scene. "It seems that your leader and my teammate, Roy had a rough fight." He also noticed a sticky substance on one of the fallen trees. He touched it, finding out to be a web of some kind.

"But, the question is where they are? Where is Jaune?" Pyrrha said with a sense of panic in her voice.

"Calm down. As much of a mess they left, it does not conclude that they are dead." Kuro admitted.

"I know that!" Pyrrha shouted.

Kuro just stared at her. She soon realized what she just did as she looked down a little. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Forget it. Let's just find them." Kuro said decisively.

Pyrrha calmed herself down, and nodded. "Yes, I agree. Can you trace them?"

"Already have my nose on their scent. I may be a Cat Fanus, but I have good sense as a Dog Fanus or just regular dog. It's this way." Kuro said as he ran off with Pyrrha following him.

After some hours of running and fighting Grimm on their way (the sky was now dark), Kuro and Pyrrha arrived to an entrance of dark cave. Cold air blew out the entrance as they shivered a little.

"The smell leads to this cave." Kuro said. "Whatever happens to our respective teammate, they were taken away by something into this cave."

"I just hope they are alright." Pyrrha said.

"One way to find out, Sparta Girl. Let's go!" Kuro said determinedly as he entered the cave. Pyrrha followed his lead, but felt scared of the fate occurred on him.

"Jaune…please, Jaune…please be alright!" She thought.

They walked deeper into the cave. It was damp and cold, but Pyrrha and Kuro were used to it, due to their own training in handling many kinds of environment. Suddenly, Kuro stopped as his ears perked and moved wildy.

"Let me guess." Pyrrha spoke. "There is something in here."

"Eeyup." He replied. In the darkness, multiple red eyes appeared. A spider like Grimm crawled down on the wall and ceiling by webs. They looked vicious and wanted to attack on the hunters.

"I take it that these guys are the culprit who took Jaune and his partner and your teammate, Roy." Pyrrha said calmly as she held her spear and shield.

"Most likely." Kuro nodded with a calm, passive expression.

"Bring it on." Pyrrha said determinedly. They strike at the Grimm Spider as they strike back on them, starting the battle in the dark cave.


	13. Ch11 Building Confidence Part 1

**-Chapter 11-**

 **Building Confidence Part 1**

Ellix's group arrived to Ender Woodlands. The pilot said his good luck message to the trio as he flew off.

"So, this place is Ender Woodlands." Alice said.

"That's right." Ren said. "The relics we seek are at a ruin, somewhere in this huge, dense woodland."

"With three of us, we will be fine. Let's do our best, guys." I said. We entered into the unknown environment that we have never set foot before.

Alice looked nervous, so she stick around with me as she walked behind me. "Don't worry, Alice. You have two masters. Besides, you are combat ready, aren't you?" I asked.

"Ye—yeah, I am, but this mission is still kind of scary to me. I mean, this is my first time on a real mission before." Alice admitted timidly.

"It's alright. We may have more experience, but this is my first time being here, too." Ren said.

"Me, too." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but you guys are much stronger and _braver_ than me. I am not sure if I can show my best as I should." Alice said.

I turned around and face her. I padded her each shoulder with my hand. "Alice, do not worry. If anything happens, I will protect you."

"You will?" She asked.

"Of course. We are friend and right now, we are partner and a team. However, you must stay strong and be more confident in yourself. Do not let other people think you are otherwise so."

Alice shed some tears, but she sniffed and wiped them away. "Thank you, Ellix. You are just as encouraging when I first met you."

I smiled. "Your welcome, Alice. Besides, I know you are strong or else, you would've not even come here this far. Nonetheless enroll at Beacon."

Ren nodded in agreement. "I agree with Ellix, and you are not alone. If there is a problem, you can always ask either of us."

"Thank you, Ren. Thank you both." She said with a genuine smile.

"Yes, and now we need to handle with these guys." I said, glaring at multiple Beowolves that have surrounded us.

"Woah! Where the heck these guys came from!?" Alice gasped.

"Well Alice, get your weapon out quick because now, you will experience the first time for what it likes to fight a Grimm." Ren said as he posed into a martial art stance.

"Indeed." I agreed as I summoned my gauntlet with a sword out.

"Um! Right!" She said as she activated her weapon. Similar to Yang, her weapon was gauntlets, but the color was pink with red heart for the hard plating on each. The arm guard for each gauntlet was little bulky and had white outline with a small pink heart with angelic wings for the symbol. She posed in a brawler stance, but still looked nervous as sweats drip down her face.

One of the Beowolves howled, causing all of the other Beowolves to attack. Ren kicked and punched each Grimm as they ran forward him. Alice punched at her as they approached her while I supported her back with my gauntlet in its sword form. I summoned out the second gauntlet, which now I was fighting with two swords.

I activated the gloves underneath my gauntlet, transforming my sword into one fire sword and the other one the ice sword. I burned and freeze the Beowolves. I stopped fighting with the swords and then transformed my gauntlet into its machine gun mode. I began shooting them with rapid energy bullet.

Each of them cried in pain as I shot each of them. Alice punched each of Beowolves in their face, and surprisingly she was doing not bad.

"I am doing it. I'm actually fighting well!" Alice said. However, I noticed one Grimm sneaking up from her behind. She had not notice it. I quickly teleported myself to her and slashed the Grimm before it lay its filthy claw on her.

"Ellix!" She shouted.

"Thanks me later! We still have more to go!" I said as another type of Grimm appeared; Creeps. They joined into the fray as each Creep launched at us. I punched and even kicked each of them as Alice did her, but I was doing a lot faster.

I transformed my gauntlet again into its gun mode. "Alice, duck!" She did what she was told as I began shooting at the remaining Grimm. Most of them got shot, but the rest of them retreated.

"Is it safe now?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, Alice." I offered her a hand. She accepted it. Ren joined us, but I noticed something strange about him.

"Good job, Alice. You did well…on..your first try. Gah!" He knelt down and collapsed to the ground, but I caught him. I noticed that he got injured around his abdomen area.

"Ren!" I yelled.

Later the day, Alice and I made campfire. Luckily, I found herbs and used it to heal and patch up Ren's wound. I used my scarf to patch his wound.

"There you go, Ren." I finished.

"Thank you, Ellix and I'm…sorry for let this happen to me, even though we just started this mission." He apologized humbly.

I shrugged. "No, Ren. It is OK. You just rest and we move on tomorrow."

"No, Ren. It is all my fault." Alice spoke. "I am the one who caused you to get hurt."

"Alice, you didn't do anything to harm me. It is not your fault at all." He said.

"No, it is! If I only helped you out in that fight, you wouldn't be hurt like you are right now." Alice said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up, Alice. It is not your fault. You did all you can. Besides, it is the Grimm that hurt Ren whose fault." I said.

"Ellix is right, Alice. I will be alright, so you don't need to feel sorry." Ren assured her.

"I…I will get some more firewood." She said, walking away from the scene. However, I knew that she purposely ditched from the scene, so we won't see her crying.

I got a flask and drank some water out of it. "Hey Ellix." Ren spoke. "There is something I want to talk with you about. It's about Alice."

"Yes, what's about her, Ren?" I asked.

"This is just my assumption, but I think Alice, she may have a feeling for you." Ren admitted.

Ellix stared at him for a moment, but then grinned. "I see. Well to be honest, I…kind of have had that feeling she does. But, of course, I have Yang for my girlfriend, and she should know."

"She does. Perhaps it is best to tell her your feeling." Ren suggested.

"I may have to, but not right now. However, I think her feeling over me and jealousy over Yang may encourage her to become stronger. Let's keep this our secret and watch her grow. As masters to her, it is probably the best way for her to become stronger Huntress." I explained.

Ren looked little surprise to my logic, but he understood what I mean. "If you say so, Ellix, then I will let this slide."

Alice came back with more firewood shortly after our talk was over. "I brought more firewood, Ellix."

"Good job, Alice. That will be enough to keep us warm for the night. How about you go to sleep while I watch for the night?" I said.

"Um, OK, but are you sure? Don't you need some sleep, too?" She asked worryingly.

"Don't worry about me, Alice. Tomorrow is a big day, so get some rest." I assured.

She nodded in agreement. "OK, Ellix. Well, goodnight."

She and Ren went to slumber for the night as Ellix watched over them and anything else in case of danger.

The next day, the sun rose up as its light beamed through the woodlands and over the sleeping huntress. She woke up as she stretched her arms, and got up. Soon after, Ren woke up, too. They noticed the fireplace was still burning, but Ellix was nowhere to seen.

"Ellix? Where is he?" Alice asked.

Before she went into panic, they heard footsteps and saw him with a dead dear on his shoulder as he holds it with his arm. "Good morning, you two. I got our breakfast."

"Ellix! Oh, it's good that you are alright, and…wow, are we seriously going to eat that?" Alice said, also wondering at the big meat that he caught.

"It tastes good after we cook it. OK, Alice. Help me prepare this deer." He said decisively.

They cooked the dead dear and ate its meat. They enjoyed the cooked dear meat, which tasted different from cow, pig, or chicken, but it was delicious in its own way.

"That was actually good." Ren commented.

"It really was." Alice nodded.

"Glad you two like it. Well, we better get going. Also, Ren, I will carry you." I said, "So Alice, you will be in charge of keeping an eye on things. We will be in big trouble if another Grimm pops out at us."

"Um, sure. I will do it!" Alice said determinedly, although looked little bit nervous.

They resumed their mission, heading to the location for the artifacts or relics. Unfortunately, since Ellix was carrying Ren on his back, their movement slowed down, but surely. The sun was already up in the air, probably around 8 or 9 AM possibly.

Alice watched from left to right to check if anything will happens, but at the same time, looked at me from behind as she looked worry and somewhat still sorry for the possible suffering I am going through with Ren.

"I wonder how Nora and the others are doing. I hope she is not causing your teammate, Laura some troubles, Alice." Ren spoke.

"Oh, why do you ask? Does your teammate like, well cause trouble? She seems to me very energetic and brave person." Alice said.

Ren smirked. "It's true. She is energetic and brave. I know her since our childhood, and we've been friends for a long time. I cared so much for her…, but not in the way that we are couple. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I will do…"

"I am sure she is fine, Ren. Who knows, maybe she is riding on an Ursa in rodeo style right now." I joked.

Ren chuckled to my joke. "Yeah, that's probably what she will do…most likely."

We laughed together as Alice grinned and giggled a bit. Suddenly, that joke became into reality. I stopped, causing Alice to ponder why I did. Ren also had a sense, too.

"What's wrong, Ellix?" She asked.

"Listen, Alice." I said.

She listened to her surroundings, hearing something thumping and big. The sound was coming close and it was heading to their direction.

"Run!" I yelled as I turned back. Alice followed my lead quickly before an Ursa popped out of nowhere with a familiar orange-haired girl on the back.

"Yeeeeehhh-haaaaaawwww! Ride them cowgirl style!" Nora screamed joyfully. Suddenly, the Ursa stopped moving, and sat its belly on the ground, dead.

"Oh man. It's broken, just like the last time." Nora whined.

"No—Nora!?" Ren exclaimed.

Nora finally noticed us. "Ren!?" She jumped off from the back of that horrible bear beast. "Ren, what happened to you!? Are you OK?"

"Relax, Nora. He got injured yesterday when we were attacked by pack of Beowolves and Creeps, but I performed medics on him. We will be heal completely soon." I said, reassuring her.

"Ren…" She said before she put up a smile. "You need to be more careful of yourself!"

"Me?" He replied. "You are the one who needs to be MUCH more careful than me!"

She giggled innocently, although causing him to smile warmly.

"Nora!" A voice yelled. Her partner, Laura Tangerine, joined in with us.

"Laura!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice." She noticed. "I see you are doing well with your masters. For me, my master Nora here is well…too energetic."

"Sorry for her to cause such trouble to you." Ren apologized.

"Hey! At least we are having fun!" Nora said with her arms out in the air.

"Right…." I sighed. "Anyway, now that there are five of us, it is best to stick together for now and find the ruins."

"Actually, we believe that we found it." Laura said. "We found an entrance to a cave, and I have an hunch that the relics or artifacts are in there. We would be in there right now if Nora here has not caught an Ursa and just rode off away."

She scoffed at her superior which she replied with a cheeky smile.

"Well, do you remember where it is?" I asked.

"Of course. Follow me." She said as she leaded us to the cave entrance.

They arrived to the entrance of the cave in less than 10 minutes (same one that Kuro and Pyrrha discovered).

"So, this is it." I stated.

"Yes. I believe that the relics are in there, somewhere." Laura said.

"I wonder if anyone else found it." Nora said.

"Are we seriously going to go in there?" Alice gulped, shaking in fear.

"Yes, we must." Ren nodded.

"Don't worry, Alice. By sticking together as unified team, we will be fine, but stay alert. This cave is big enough for any Grimm to dwell in. Let's go!" I said as we entered the cave.

It was cold and damp inside the cave. Alice shivered a little, even though she was more clothes covered than Nora. Nora didn't mind at all as she happily hummed to herself (which strangely she was humming the lyrics for "This Is the Day").

As we walked deeper into the cave, I noticed something up ahead. It was someone, laying on the ground and looking unconscious. He had two black car ears, and I knew for fact it is.

"Kuro!" Alice, Laura, and I exclaimed. Everyone ran up to him as I walked little bit faster, but don't want to run because I was still carrying Ren.

"Kuro, wake up!" Alice said as she held his head on her lap. He slowly opened his eyes, and noticed Alice.

"Uuuu-oof, my head." He slowly got up, and looked at each of us. "Huh? Where did you guys came from? How long was I out?"

"We just came into this cave, but what happened to you?" Laura asked.

"Like Laura said, what exactly happened to you and where is your partner, Pyrrha?" Alice asked, looking a bit worry.

"Prryha?" He repeated, then widened his eyes and got up quickly. "Damn! That Sparta Girl, she is one who knock me out cold!"

"What!?" Nora and Ren gasped.

"Kuro, please explain. What happened to you and Pyrrha?" I asked, sounding a bit more serious.

-Flashback-

"These Grimm are such annoyance!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Arachinore." Kuro said. "They are very pesky about territorial invasion, which I can relate to, but they are very troubling Grimm when they are fighting as a group."

Suddenly, more of its kind climbed down from the ceiling. The spider Grimm surrounded the duo. Pyrrha and Kuro took out their weapon, ready for battle.

"I take it now that this cave is their home, and I bet your knight in shining armor leader, Jaune and his partner/my teammate taken away by these guys. Let's hope they have not got eaten or something." Kuro said as he growled at the spider Grimm.

"Let's hope not." Pyrrha replied. "Are you ready?"

Kuro snouted, but smirked to her. "Hmph! What do you think? I am Blake Belladonna's worthy rival. You remember how I fought during that great battle."

Pyrrha smirked back. "Good point."

They strike at the spider Grimm as they cried their battle cry and the spider Grimm did the same.

-Flashback ends-

"However, more of them came as we fought hard. That damn Sparta Girl knocked me out cold, most likely to save me and sacrificed herself." Kuro explained.

"Oh no! Prryha, could she…!" Nora said.

"Relax, bubble girl. I did not say she is dead…well I don't know, but I bet she hasn't, at least hopefully not yet." Kuro said. "The last thing I saw is that those stupid spiders Grimm took her deep into the cave as their hostage. Most likely, they did the same with your leader and Roy."

"Roy!" Laura exclaimed. "We got to save them."

"Right." I nodded. "Let's go team!"

With Kuro as the lead, we went deeper into the cave quickly as possible. About a minute later, we approached to a huge, wide cavern. There were some fallen pedestals, but I also noticed some cobwebs on them and the walls.

"So where is she, Kuro?" Nora asked.

"Wait." He said as he sniffed around. The smell stopped here, so they must be here. I momentarily looked up and I was quite shock.

"Guys, look up!" I said. Everyone looked up, and they were surprised.

Human-sized pods made of web were hanging on the ceiling. I noticed few of them revealed a familiar face while others I don't recognize their face covered by the webs, but it must be the other teams. I hope none of them is Yang.

"Ruby!" I yelled.

"Pyrrha! Jaune!" Their teammates yelled, too.

Ruby was the first person to open up her eyes "Mmm, where am I?"

"Ruby, down here!" I said loudly.

She eyed down, and noticed me. "Ellix…Ellix!"

"Hey, it's you!" The hanging web pod next to Ruby was Rudy, who was tied up, except for his face. "Lucky that you guys found us."

"Hey, it's that Rudy guy." Kuro said. "How is the Sparta Girl and the wimpy blond?"

"Ku—Kuro?" Pyrrha woke up.

"Pyrrha! We are here, too!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora. Ren." Pyrrha noticed. "You guys, get out of here! This place is dangerous!"

"Which is why we're here to save you guys' asses!" Kuro replied.

"What do you mean that this place is dangerous!?" Nora asked.

"I think I know what she means!" Alice said, shaking in fear. Suddenly, more of those Arachinore crawled down from the ceiling. Some even walked down on the walls while few more entered the cavern from the cave hole we went through.

"Nora, protect and stay with Ren." I said to her.

"Got it!" She said as she carried her old friend on her shoulder with one arm and her hammer in the other hand.

"Guys, get ready to fight! This situation is going to be… _sticky_." I said.

One of the spider Grimm screeched, a very horrible cry I ever heard. Some of them strike on us. I summoned my gauntlets into the sword mode, burning in fire. We strike back. Kuro shot lightnings at each Arachinore coming at him. Nora protected Ren as she slammed her hammer at each creature that approaches her. Laura used two orange Yo-Yos to fight against the Grimm. She fought them in a very unique way; using different type of Yo-Yo trick, like walking the dog to spin fast like a chainsaw to cut the spider Grimm's face off. I just slashed and sliced each Grimm with my two swords while Alice stayed close to me as she punched any of them approaching me from the backside.

"Damn it! There is too many of them! We got to help Ruby and others, but these guys get in the way!" I exclaimed.

"What are we going to do!?" Alice said panicking.

"I could shoot fireball at them to release them, but like you said, Ellix, these damn spiders are such annoyance!" Kuro nodded before he focused back in the fights. "Neeaaw!"

Suddenly, there was no need for us to do with the captured teammate. A white boomerang flew over us as it cut each pod, dropping down to the ceiling. I caught one that Ruby captured in while Alice caught two; one with Rudy in it and another one with Roy. Nora, and Ren caught Jaune and Pyrrha respectfully. The other pods just slammed and squished over the three Arachinores that was approaching Kuro, which he smirked to that.

The boomerang returned to its rightful owner, revealing to be Aron alongside Blake, Yang, Luke, Weiss, and Giovanny.

"Yang!" I yelled.

"Ellix!" Yang yelled.

"Yang!" Ruby cried.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"Weiss!" I yelled.

"Ellix!?" Weiss yelled.

"Blake!"

"Ellix!" Blake yelled.

"Nora!" She interrupted.

"Enough!" Luke yelled.

"Don't ruin the moment." Yang said to her partner before she ran up to me and Ruby.

I used my sword to cut Ruby out of the web pod. She gave a big hug to her sister as she hugged her. "Yang! I am happy to see you again!"

"I am glad that you are alright, Ruby!" Yang said before she turned to me. "Ellix, thank you for finding her."

I smiled. "No problem, Yang, but you should really thank to Kuro. His nose led us here anyway."

"Hmph! Whatever." He huffed with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Is that so?" Blake spoke as she approached us.

"That is right, Blake Belladonna! I saved all of these guys' asses." Kuro stated.

"Right." She said sarcastically, causing Kuro to growl at her.

Alice smiled warmly to the moment until we all heard a big cry. Suddenly, a giant Arachinore crawled along down the wall. Unlike the smaller one, this one had white armor plating on each leg and the back with red markings along the plate. It also had a red marking that makes an angry face on its butt.

It hissed loudly, causing some of the stalactites fall down to the floor. "Well, look at that, guys. It is our friendly neighborhood, Spiderman and he grown huge." I joked.

Queen Arachinore hissed louder, specifically to me. "Oh, sorry. You are _Miss_ Spiderman. I'm really not an expert in spider gender-ology, so sorry that I offended you."

Yang giggled under her hand and Nora, and Ruby laughed while Weiss just facepalmed. Luke looked impatient as he tapped his finger while crossing his arms.

"OK, ok. I had enough joke." I said, going back into serious mode. "Let's defeat the boss."

As everyone except for the ones who were in the web pods, got into their respective fighting pose. Alice looked nervous, but she joined in with everyone else as the fight began.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I decided to upload the two new chapters early in the morning because I think I might come home late in the afternoon. I have an appointment with my career counselor today. What do you guys and gals think for this chapter and previous chapter?**

 **Remember; I have a poll in my profile. I am gathering some votes to determine if you guys want to see one last filler chapter or start the first, actual plot chapter for Chapter 16. The poll will opened until Tuesday. I will close it on Tuesday, and based on the votes, I will either write a filler chapter or plot chapter. Filler chapter is similar to like filler episode for an anime while the plot chapter is actual chapter with a plot for the volume. Either way, we will be seeing something more for this Volume, which set up something in the future volume. So, please put in your vote.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, Ellix, his teammates, and friends will face the Queen Arachinore and its army of smaller Arachinore. See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER.**


	14. Ch12 Building Confidence Part 2

**-Chapter 12-**

 **Building Confidence Part 2**

Queen Arachinore hissed loudly, calling forth her minions; the smaller Arachinore. They attacked first by shooting webs at us, but we dodged gracefully, but Alice got caught by her feet.

"Ah!" She screamed. "Help!"

"Alice!" I yelled as I ran to catch her. I caught her arm as I pulled her, but the Arachinore pulled by with the helps of two other Arachinore.

Kuro jumped into the scene, cutting the web with his claw that was burning in fire. He freed Alice, which caused her to slam over me, making me lay on the ground as she was over me.

"Are you OK, Alice?" I asked.

She looked at me, and surprised to see how she was position. She got up quickly, and flashed in red. "Sss—Sorry about that."

"This is no time for idle chat!" Kuro yelled strictly. "We have some Grimm to fight!"

"Cover me, Alice!" I commanded as she nodded hastily in response.

I joined in the fight as everyone else did. Nora, with the support of her partner Laura, safeguarded still injured Ren. Jaune and Pyrrha fought side by the side, along with Roy who is using his weapon; duo-sword, with neon color for the edge of each blade that can also be combined and turned into a rifle or single, long sword. My teammates fought their Grimm with their respective partner.

Kuro just remembered the other web pods that they did not cut open. He checked on them, and opened one of them to see who was inside.

"Finally, you dweebs noticed me and rest of us!" The web pod revealed to be Cardin, but Kuro only opened the part where his face is revealed.

"Oh, it's you." Kuro said, sounded not too energetic.

"Come on, man! Let me out of this stinky, stupid webs! Rest of my teammates, and their partner as well as mine, too, you Pussy Cat!" Cardin ordered.

"Umm, hold on that thought for a moment." Kuro replied with a smirk as he closed the web pod.

"Hey!" Cardin yelled, but Kuro didn't pay attention to him as he resumed the fight.

"Woah! There's so many of these guys!" Rudy commented.

Ruby agreed with him. "Yang! Blake! Bumblebee!"

"Bumble what?" Rudy asked with some interests in his eyes.

Blake and Yang nodded as they performed their team attack. Everyone watched, but I focused on my own fight while my two partners performed the attack. Blake used her Gambol Shroud in its grappling form while Yang carried on at the end as her partner swing her around. My GF used her Ember Ceilia to gain momentum and speed as she punched the surrounding spider Grimm.

Queen Arachinore hissed at this as it joined into the battle officially. We all looked and faced against the mother of all spider Grimm.

"Be careful, guys! This one is a tough one!" I warned everyone.

"Meh! We can handle it!" Yang said as he, out of her mind, charged in.

"No! Don't do it!" Luke yelled, but it was too late. Queen Arachinore aimed its pointy leg at her, but she quickly slid underneath the belly of the boss Grimm. It hissed painfully, but it didn't do whole lot damage she expected it would. Everyone else joined in, except for Nora who was protecting Ren. She looked depress although.

"You go, Nora. I will handle myself." Ren said.

"But, Ren, I can't just leave you!" Nora argued.

"Just go, I will be just fine." He said. Just right after that, Nora went into the fight with big smile on her face. Ren just sighed, but grinned gladly.

Everyone strike on Queen Arachinore, but no matter what they did, it had no effect on it.

"Crap! This bitchy itchy spider is tough to kill!" Kuro exclaimed.

"What, what are we going to do then!? How will we defeat it!?" Alice panicked.

"There is got to be some kind of weakness it has, but what?" Giovanny thought aloud.

Queen Arachinore hissed more loudly, summoning more of her minion.

"If we don't find out, we will just run of energy to fight on!" Aron warned.

"Agree, Chap, but there is got to be something to end this in one swoop!" Giovanny said.

Suddenly, something very unexpected and surprising happened. One side of the wall exploded as we and the Grimm turned to see what just happened. Then, we heard guitar playing in a rock 'an roll style. Out of the smoke, we saw familiar figures.

"The SSSN has arrived along with MSNC!" Sun yelled out loud. He was accompanied with his entire team along with their respective partners and members of Team MSNC.

We looked dumb-folded and surprised. Even the arachnid creatures of Grimm, including the Queen looked shock with the WTF expression.

"My buds, let's do this! Rest of you guys plays the music!" Sun declared.

"Yeaaaah, boyz!" The leader of MSNC said. The drummer hit his drum sticks together before playing the drum. The female started the electric piano as the leader and his partner began playing the guitar and bass respectfully as they began the song for the epic battle that was about to begin.

 _Play any song you want for the upcoming battle scene. I recommend "This Will Be the Day" by Jeff and Casey Williams._

We focused back into the fight as Team SSSN joined on our side. Sun began wiping the Grimm on the floor with his weapon in its staff form. Neptune shot each Grimm with perfect accuracy. Sage and Scarlet did their only thing.

Weiss used her glyph to create icicle spear to stave the Grimm while Giovanny wielded his sword and fought with it. Neptune joined on her side.

"How are you, my snow angel?" Neptune asked.

"You were kind of late!" Weiss argued. "But…your entrance was very cool!"

"Thanks!" He replied with a smile as they were about to kiss until….

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Focus on the fight! You don't see Ellix and Yang doing it right now!" Kuro yelled at them.

"What!?" Yang and I yelled, stopping our fight with our respective Grimm for few seconds before we resumed. Even the singing stopped for a moment when we yelled at the moment.

"For once, I agree with him on that!" Blake stated.

Weiss and Neptune focused back in the fight as she fought her Grimm with her weapon while Neptune covered her blind spot as they exchanged their support. The music resumed in playing after that interruption.

I transformed my right gauntlet into its machine gun, shooting at the horde of Grimm around me as Alice ducked safely. She noticed an upcoming trouble. She saw one Arachinore crawling down on its web over Yang as it was going to bite her head off.

"Ah! Oh no!" Alice screamed. "Yang, watch your head!"

Alice shot a pink orb from her palm as it beamed at Yang. It hit her, absorbing her into a pink bubble.

"What the!? Where this bubble came from!?" Yang gasped. Fortunately, the bubble protected her from the attack above her. She noticed the culprit, so she shot it down as her punch popped the bubble.

"Phew! That was close!" Alice said, but suddenly she fainted.

"Alice!" I yelled. I knelt down to her side. "Alice, are you OK?"

Yang noticed the situation, quickly approached to our side. "What's wrong with her, Ellix?"

"She used up her Aura to protect you, Yang!" I answered. "We need to end this quickly as she can get proper treatment!"

"Oh snap! Well, don't worry! I will take care of her! You handle the rest!" She said.

"But…" I argued.

"Don't worry, Ellix! She will be safe with me, trust me." She said with a warm smile.

I nodded. "OK. I trust you, Yang."

I gave her quick kiss on the cheek as I ran off to finish off the leader.

Queen Arachinore turned its attention on me. I summoned my sword for both gauntlets. It hissed at me loudly.

"It is time to end this!" I said with a serious tone. I charged up my aura, causing the Queen to walk back as it felt an unknown fear from me. Everyone else sensed it, too, eyeing on me. My body covered in black aura, transforming into what they thought wasn't possible.

"E—Ellix!?" Ruby shouted.

My entire body was now covered in black armor. "You, Queen Arachinore, you shall fall to my now controlled dark power of…the Black Knight!"

Queen Arachinore hissed at its loudest. Team MSNC saw this as an opportunity; they change the beat and rhythm, playing harder metal-rock like song.

The ruler of Arachinore strike with its fang, but I easily blocked it and countered it with a swing of my sword. It resulted one of its fangs to loosen out from its mouth like a baby tooth. It hissed painfully. I ran up and jumped as I sliced twice on its eyes, damaging some of them. I was now behind it as it turned around, and did its leg attack, but it missed. I teleported and reappeared underneath its belly. I charged up my right hand as fire burned my fist.

"Take this!" I yelled as I punched hard. The Queen spider Grimm screeched in burning pain as it flew off to the ceiling before it hit on the ceiling as the stalactite staved right through its head. I walked away few inches away before the Queen Arachinore fell down to the ground, imagining the occurring scene to be similar to the scene from a certain superhero who wears an armor from a movie I watched.

My armor disappeared as the battle finally ended.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered. I dropped to my knees as they noticed and ran over to me, looking worried.

"Ellix, are you OK?" Yang asked as she was carrying Alice on her back.

"Yeah, Yang. I guess I used too much of my Aura, too." I admitted before I chuckled a little.

"That…was…just amazing!" Ruby said excitedly. "You actually controlled Black Knight's power, even becoming him!"

"You really have improved, Ellix. You met over my expectations!" Pyrrha said.

"Heh he, thank you." I replied as I got up, feeling little bit better.

"Well, enough praising how much Ellix improve and all, and let's just snatch the artifacts before something else happens!" Kuro said rudely, but although with a good point.

However, the floor began to shake as rocks falling down from the ceiling.

"Oh no! The cave is ceiling in! We got to get out of here!" Pyrrha stated.

"But, what about the artifacts!?" Jaune asked.

"No time for that!" I said. "We got to get out NOW!"

Unfortunately, the cave that we entered through closed in.

"Dudes and dude-ad, this way!" The leader of Team MSNC yelled, reminding us the entrance that Team SSSN and they made earlier. Kuro, Pyrrha, Luke, and Sage carried the web pods as we went into the man-made entrance that the two teams made, running as fast as possible as the ceiling collapsed, trying to catch us in its debris.

We saw the light up ahead, and we got out safely before the cave finally closed in. We panted heavily as some of us looked back to the closed cave entrance.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked.

Everyone nodded as I checked all the people. Everyone was assembled thankfully.

"Glad we got out of there! I thought we were goner for a second!" Jaune relieved as he just laid on his back, stretching his arm out.

"I agree, but at least we are alright." Pyrrha said. "I am glad that you are safe now, Jaune."

"Yeah, me too, Pyrrha and so to you, too." Jaune said, giving a small, yet tired looking smile.

She grinned back with a reassured expression. Kuro looked at the two with a smirk. Pyrrha then got up and turned to Kuro, which he quickly changed his expression to his usual serious, unfriendly look.

"Kuro." She spoke.

"What is it, Sparta Girl?" Kuro replied with a dislike voice.

"Thank you for…saving us back there, and I'm sorry for hitting you to faint. I only did it to save one of us, and I chose you, so there will be a chance for you to get help." Pyrrha admitted.

Kuro looked seldom and just sighed. "Whatever. At least you got to see your leader safe and sound and we are alive, then, it is fine with me, even though I think you are such a bi…pushy girl for hitting me."

Pyrrha smiled. "Thank you, Kuro. You are a good partner to me."

"Hmph!" He huffed, but felt happy about it.

"That was quite a…fight we had in the cave." Giovanny spoke.

"I agree with you, friend." Aron said calmly. "It was very tough, but we managed to pull through."

"I agree on that also, Aron." Luke nodded as he agreed to Aron's thought.

"We were very lucky, I got to say!" Rudy grinned widely. "That was hell of a fight! But, we are safe and sound, right? And…"

Rudy turned to see me as I converse with my teammates while we tended Alice. "We now know that he can really control it."

"Is Alice alright?" I asked worryingly.

Blake was checking her purse. "Don't worry, Ellix. She is going to be fine. Her purse is normal, just sleeping now."

I was relieved to hear that. "Thank you, Blake."

"That's good to hear!" Ruby said happily.

"Hmph!" Kuro went up to join us. "Look at her! Pathetically sleeping on a failed mission while we did most of the fighting. What a poor sab, Pinkie she is!"

Suddenly, his last word caused her eye to open and she got up, surprisingly all of us. "For the last time, it is NOT PINKIE!"

"Alice! You are back to normal!" Ruby yelled in joy as she gave her a big, great hug.

"Oh, um, yes, I am back!" She said in her usual timid voice.

"Well, she is quick in changing the mood." Weiss said underneath her mouth.

"At least that is a good thing." Blake whispered.

"Yo, Alice! Glad you are back in health." Yang smiled cheekily to her. "And, thank for saving my _head_ then!"

My teammates looked dumb-folded and disbelieved to hear another terrible pun from her, but I didn't mind at all.

"Huh? Oh!" Alice remembered. "Um, your welcome?"

Yang gave her a hug, which surprised her. "I am glad that you are OK, Alice."

"Ummm…it's…my pleasure." She said, feeling happy after the hug, but still felt little bit confused.

I smiled. "I want to say thank you, too, Alice. If it wasn't your fast thinking, Yang would not…have her hair by now."

"Heck yeah I would have not! I would be really pissed if that happened!" Yang exclaimed. My teammates and I laughed about that as Alice looked little bit perplex, but then laughed with us.

Suddenly, one of the web pods ripped apart by him. "Gaaaarrrh! I finally got that out!"

"Oh, look who is here to ruin the moment." Kuro joked.

"Damn you guys! Why didn't you release us early!? Especially you Pussy Cat!" Cardin scowled.

"Hey! At least you and your teammates, and partners are alright, right? Put a sock in it!" Kuro growled.

"Why you!" Cardin was about to launch an attack, but I stepped forward, stopping him just in time.

"Calm down, Cardin. Forget about Kuro, and just let go." I said.

"Hmph! Fine." He shrugged as he crossed his arms. "But, since you guys did most of the work, did you guys got the artifacts?"

As my friends helped with the rest of Team CRDL and ROUH out of the web pods, we all thought about that.

"Well…we didn't get it while we were fighting, unfortunately. The cave got collapsed." Jaune admitted.

"What!? Man, you guys are pathetic!" Cardin sneered.

"Hey! Appreciate that we are still here, OK! Or you wouldn't be rude to us right now!" Weiss pointed out, frowning at him.

"Snow Angel is right, bud!" Neptune agreed.

"There is still a chance." I spoke, catching everyone's attention. "Stay here until I come back, guys."

I focused myself before I teleported away.

"Woah! Where did he go!?" Cardin gasped.

About an hour later, I appeared again, surprising everyone.

"And where did you go?" Weiss interrogated me.

"The answer is these." I showed them the things I had in my arms. They were the artifacts, the main objective of our mission.

"Woah! You got all of the artifacts out of that cave!" Nora stated.

"Sweet! Way to go, Ellix!" Ruby cheered.

"He's my man!" Yang said, playfully punching me to my shoulder.

"Did you actually went back in the cave and dug all these up for us?" Jaune asked.

"A mission is a mission, Jaune. I cannot let all of us fail, even after all the stuffs we went through today. Did anyone call using the recon?" I asked.

Just at the right time, like on cue, the pilot arrived with big airship, big enough for all of us to give a ride.

"Over here!" Pyrrha waved at the pilot.

The pilot gave a thump up at us as he landed safely onto the ground. He opened the hatch door, allowing us to get on. We all got on, and then he started the engine, lifting the airship off from the ground. Each freshman carried the artifact. Everyone was happy and felt proud, thanking me, but I noticed Alice was thinking to herself quietly as she looked at the artifact she had.

We arrived to Beacon Academy in less than an hour as the color of the sky was red-orange, indicating that it was the afternoon, approaching. We saw Professor Goodwitch and Professor Mantle, standing by and waiting for us.

We walked up to them. "Students, I am glad that you all arrived safe and sound." Professor Goodwitch said, looking quite proud of us. "May I see the artifact that each of you retrieve."

The freshmen gave her the artifact as she and Prof. Mantle checked each piece to make sure they are real, even though I won't think of a way to cheat through this mission we had.

"Hmph, congratulations. It looks like you young soldiers have passed." Prof. Mantle spoke, making the freshman grin to their delight. Alice was still thinking to herself quietly.

"You freshmen did a great job, and I hope that each of you learn a thing or two from your respective superior during this mission. You may all rest for tonight, and all of you pass." Professor Goodwitch said, causing the freshmen and some of us cheered, especially Ruby, Yang, and Nora.

Giovanny bowed to Weiss as she did back to him. Aron and Blake nodded before he went on a separate way. Luke just crossed his arm and sighed as he followed Aron, his team partner.

Rudy went to talk with Ruby. "Hey, Ruby."

"Um, yes?" She asked, looking a bit nervous, but little more opened to him compare to last time.

"Good job out there! Sorry that we kind of got in that _sticky_ situation." Rudy said with a cheeky grin as he rubbed back of his head.

"Yeah, I know." She giggled.

"Well, I will see you around, OK." Rudy said as he waved at her before he left with his teammates.

"Yeah! I will see you around, too." Ruby waved back. Yang smiled cheekily at her, which she noticed and felt little bit creeped out. "What?"

"So…how was your time with him, eh?" She nudged to her side.

"Y…Yang! Like I said before, nothing is weird going on between him and me! We were just partner for this mission!" She whined.

"Well, for now, that is, but he is considered to be your 'student' or apprentice in some way, at least in this program we are put into." Blake stated.

"Which means that you will get to see him as much as you like! Lucky gal you are, Ruby!" Yang said excitedy. "Rudy is perfect for you; handsome, funny with puns, and just overall nice guy. You are growing from a little girl stage to a woman stage!"

"Yang!" She yelled as she chased after her as Yang playfully ran away from her.

Weiss just facepalmed to herself. "I want to get back to our dorm room ASAP."

"Yeah, and dinner, too." I said, chuckling a bit.

After that, we went to the diner hall and ate dinner. Yang ordered a lot of food, and just ate them, but she did share some with me as she fed me like a baby, even though I can clearly eat for myself. However, I didn't mind.

We then headed to our dorm room. I went to my personal bathroom to wash up for the night before I head to bed. Meanwhile, the girls rested on their bed.

"So happy to be back in my bed!" Ruby said as she laid comfortable on her bed.

"I agree." Weiss nodded.

"Me too." Blake said.

"Same." Yang said as she ate the hidden beef jerky she had under her bed. Then, they heard knocking on the door.

"Hmm, who could that be at this late?" Weiss asked. "Hey, someone get the door."

"Why don't you get the door, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I am a heiress and I need my beauty sleep. You do it!" She ordered.

"Fine." She said, slightly annoyed. Ruby jumped off from her bed, walked to the door, and opened it. It revealed to be Alice.

"Oh, hello. Sorry to interrupt you and your team, Ruby." Alice said timidly.

"Oh! Hi, Alice. Why are you here?" Ruby greeted. "Come in! Come in!"

Alice came into the room as the other three girls watched her, little bit surprised to see her, but very curious to why she is here.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Weiss questioned.

"Well…you see…." She said shly. "I…."

"Yes?" Weiss said.

"…want…"

"Yeah?" Ruby said.

"…to ask…" She continued.

"Yes?" Blake said.

"Ummmm…"

"Just spill the bean already!" Yang exclaimed.

"Um, I want to ask if Yang can help me to train!" Alice shouted.

Silence occurred in the room for some seconds, allowing Alice to flush in red.

"I…I am sorry to shout out like that!" She quickly apologized.

Ruby and Yang just laughed while Blake giggled a bit and Weiss just shrugged.

"Is that the reason why you came here?" Weiss asked.

"Um, yes. That is right." Alice admitted shyly.

Yang got up from her bed. "Alice, I like ya, and I will gladly train you."

Alice's eyes sparked a bit. "Really? You would?"

"Of course! We are friend, and I noticed that your gauntlet looks awesome! Little on the girly side, but cute in its own way!"

Alice gave a warm smile, something my teammates saw the last time since when she met me. "Thank you, Yang. Thank you very much!"

She weep in joy as tears filled from her eyes. Ruby comforted her from the side. "Hey, don't cry, Alice."

"Sorry. I am just crying in joy." She said, sniffed. "Also, don't tell Kuro or everyone else about this. I…I want to get stronger and prove to everyone that I am more useful."

Yang smiled. "Alice, you are useful, just like how you saved me back then. Don't think too negative on yourself. That's your first lesson from old master Yang!"

"Oh, ok." Alice said. "Yes maim!"

I was peeping through my door, listening to everything they said. I slowly and quietly closed the door and just slouched on the side with my arms crossed, with a reassured grin on my face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Woohoo! This little arc, "Ender Woodlands" I will just call it is over, and I really enjoyed it. I know most of the chapters for this small story arc were short, but hey, I think I did good job. Remember, folks, I have a poll open to allow you guys to vote for what you want to see for the future chapter; would you want Chapter 16 to be a last filler chapter or go with the plot chapter. Please put in your vote by early as Monday.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, I will introduce my own iteration of the opening theme scenes based on the original, first RWBY opening and Ellix's theme song. See you guys this weekend!**


	15. Ch13 Themes

**Disclaimer: The following scenes for the opening theme 1 for RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the original creator, Monty Ohm.**

 **The original lyrics for "You Know My Name" belongs to Chris Cornell, and other rightful copyright holders.**

 **I DO NOT OWN BOTH OF THEM. I am only using it for part of the story, and nothing else. I added little bit of more line to the original lyric for the song to make it sound cooler. Well, please enjoy!**

 **UPDATE(1/19/16): Edited; change a name for certain character at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 13-**

 **Themes**

 _ **Opening Theme 1**_

 _ **This Will Be the Day**_

 **As the song begins playing, Ellix is seen at the cliff with his head titled down as the sky was half night and half morning. The shattered moon of Remnant cracks as the crack becomes bigger and bigger before it cracks completely into the Sun as he looks up to the sky before wild winds blew in front of him, revealing the title "RWBYE".**

 **After the title was shown, each member of the team are shown respectfully; Ruby staring down on her mother's gravestone, Weiss standing and looking calm and elegant in a hallway, Blake standing on the tree branch with autumn leaves falling as the fainted image of her former master, Adam is shown behind her before she disappears in a flash, and Yang looks little worry, but determined before she rides off on her motorcycle.**

 **The next scenes show army of Grimm approaching as one Nevermore flies up to the front before the scene changes to the appearance of Team RGAL with their leader, Rudy in the middle as he smirks proudly. Then, three shadowy figures appear, revealing to be Mercury on the left, Emerald on the right, and Cinder in the middle with her right eye in the usual piercing, menacing orange color with her left eye to be red and cybernetic looking as a large, mysterious fourth figure with discolored eyes (one red and another blue) hovers over them with his arms out as there are fires in the background.**

 **The next scene changes to Alice with her eyes closed until she looks to her left when Kuro approaches her along with her other teammates, Laura and Roy. She grins proudly with her teammates as they all look up the sky. Professor Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow are shown on the front balcony of a large airship as it flies over Beacon and the City of Vale.**

 **As the song finishes up, the scene shows each protagonist, starting with Ruby, Weiss, next Blake, then Yang, and finally Ellix with their respective emblem. Then, for the finale, it shows all the professors, students, including Team JNPR, SSSN, KALR, and RGAL, and finally each member of Team RWBYE, with Ruby and Ellix pose in their battle pose with a faint image of Black Knight's face in half on Ellix's side.**

* * *

Almost one month had passed since first day of the school began. September was almost over in just about a week. Over that time, we just did the plain, old school stuffs. Classes, quizzes, tests, and missions, which were the best part. My classmates and I were getting along with the freshmen, except for Team ROUH. They were like Team CRDL, bullying other classmates in their grade, that is. Although, I think that what makes them inseparable and relate-able with Team CRDL.

My teammates, classmates, and I were now in the music class as we listened to Miss Kitsune's lesson. Although, all of the guys except for me stared at Miss Kitsune, especially at her…well buttock as she wrote stuffs on the board.

The girls just rolled their eyes. Pyrrha was kind of looked upset and little bit jealous that Jaune's attention was on the professor over her. That guy really needs to notice, but I know that he will someday.

"So, that is how you make a simple music note." She said. "Before we end this class, I will assign a special assignment, and it will have extra credit points to your grade."

All the guys just stared at her as they listened. Weiss looked with most interests to what our professor will say. "I will give you guys two weeks to create a song, and you will sing it in front of the class, along with few special guests. However, the song will have a theme, and it must be about you. It can be anything, your past, your appearance, anything about you. I recommend to start brainstorming and practice beforehand."

Right after she explained our assignment, the bell rang, declaring the end of the class. "Well, class I wish you all good luck. If you need any help, you may come to my office after school."

We walked out of the class and headed to the diner hall.

"A song about myself?" Weiss thought aloud. "Well, I will definitely make a wonderful piece of artistic, creative, splendid song about yours truly."

"Hmmm, I wonder if I can use my armpit to make a song." Yang said as she tested it out. It made a strange sound, similar to how fart sounded like. Ruby giggled as Blake just rolled her eyes. Weiss looked annoyed.

"That is not a proper instrument!" Weiss stated.

Yang shrugged. "What? It is creative at least."

She just sighed. "Anyway, after I finish my lunch, I am going to work on the song as soon as possible before the next class begins, and even after the school ends."

"It is a two-week assignment, but it is best to work on it as soon as possible." I said. The girls nodded in agreement.

We ate our lunch, which was French toast and I enjoyed it, but Weiss ate it faster than all of us and went off to work on her song. She was very interested in it. The rest of us just sat and relax.

"I wonder what kind of song I want to make that is about, well me." Ruby said.

"Well, Prof. Kitsune said it has to relate with us in one way or another. It can be about yourself, your past, or just something that is about you or relate with you." Blake explained.

"Hmmmm…I got to think about this." Ruby said, pondering.

"Well, I know what song I am going to sing." Yang said.

"You do, sis?" Ruby asked. "What is it?"

"I am going to sing about how I kick ass my enemies and anyone who get in my way. I will name it…Bang with a Yang!" We looked at her, not amused at all.

"What?" She shrugged.

"That…is a start, but I think you may have to work on the name, too." Blake said.

"You think the name of the song is cool, right, Ellix?" She asked, looking at me with the baby eyes.

"Well…." I blushed in red nervously. "It…sounds not bad…but I think there is a better name out there."

"You know what, good point! There is got to be something cooler name for my song. I am going to library and find those fancy dictionaries to look up cool words for my song name!" Yang said as she got up and headed off to the library.

"And there she goes." Ruby sighed. "I think I will leave, too. See you guys, later."

Ruby left the diner hall, too, and it was just me and Blake.

"Song about yourself…" Blake said to herself. "I…don't know if I want to sing about myself."

I heard what she just said, and…I understood what she means. "Blake, I understand all the stuffs that you went through. You don't have to sing about the past. Perhaps you can sing about your favorite subject or something, like reading for example."

Blake looked up to me and grinned. "Thanks, Ellix for encouraging me. I think I will be fine. I will see you around."

She left as well, leaving me being myself. I noticed most of the students left, too and only couples were left. "A song about yourself…" I thought.

In the blink of an eye, almost two weeks have passed. The time was a night before the day of the assignment due. The girls were discussing about the songs they made.

"So, is everyone done with making their song and practiced it?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I…" Weiss said as he got interrupted when Yang spoke.

"Heck yeah! You guys will love it when I sing on the stage!" Yang said excitedly, fist pawning in the air.

"Anyway!" Weiss said with anger in her voice as she pushed Yang's head to the side, making her drop to the floor. "I created the most perfect song in the world, and all of you and everyone else will be impressed."

"It sounds very exciting! I can't wait." Ruby said before she turned to Blake. "What about you, Blake?"

"Well, I did practice, but I…I'm kind of scared to sing, especially in front of the class. I am also curious to as who are the special guests that Prof. Kitsune mentions two weeks ago." Blake said honestly.

"Me, too." Ruby agreed. "But, I think you will be fine! We will be cheering for you, right, girls?"

"Right!" Yang said, who got back up after Weiss pushed her.

"Well, of course! We are Team, but I am most worried for you, Ruby." Weiss pointed out. "Are you sure your singing is…improved as you claim?"

"Yeah! Which is why I practice! I will prove it tomorrow!" Ruby said determinedly. That was when I came in the room. They turned to me.

"Hey, Ellix! Are you ready to sing your song tomorrow?" Ruby asked with a curiosity.

"Yes, I am." I replied with a grin.

"I can't wait to hear it." Blake said with the same interest in her eyes.

"Hmm, mine will be better." Weiss said, being a prick as usual.

"So Ellix, I was wondering…" Yang walked up to me as she wiggled her finger on my chest. "What will your song be about?"

I took her hand with mine and leaned to her ear. "That will be for tomorrow for you to see…well hear."

I walked away and went into my personal bedroom next door. Yang looked little bit disappointed, but shrugged that face away and put on a passive smile.

"Were you trying to like flirt with him to spill the bean?" Blake asked.

"Teehee! Yeah." She replied with a cheeky smile.

"I wonder what everyone's song will be like tomorrow." Ruby thought aloud before they decided to head to bed. They all changed to their PJ and went into bed as Blake turned off the light.

The day of the performance assignment arrived. For this day only, Professor Ozpin made our music class' time extended to almost 1 and half hours, so that it would be enough time for everyone in my class to listen to each of our own song we made. The special guests were our headmaster himself, Glynda, Qrow (although I have a feeling he is here just to see Prof. Kitsune and her…well physical appearance), Prof. Port, and Dr. Oobleck. There were also some freshman students, who we knows and they were Rudy, Aron, Giovanny, and rest of Team KALR.

Team MSNC was also here, but they are the one who will be helping in playing the instruments for the song. Fortunately and impressively, they could play array of instruments and knew every genre of song from rock to pop, heavy metal to even country rock, so they have a LOT of experience in singing and playing many kinds of songs.

First up was Sun. His song was simply known as "The Sun". Although, his singing was not that bad (at least not as worse as Ruby maybe), his little dancing made us laugh. Professor Goodwitch looked bit embarrassed as she hides her face while Sun was singing. Next came, Neptune and he was not bad as well, but it was mostly about a love for his certain girlfriend in the room, and less about himself, but Prof. Kitsune counted his emotions and feeling for his special person. Next came Jaune who stumbled and looked nervous at first, but with Pyrrha watching him, he courageously sang. We gave him a round of applaud. Then, Cardin came and while it was a rap song, it was not that bad actually. We gave him some praise at least.

Then, Pyrrha came up and she sang beautifully since she had experience in singing, especially how she sang for that cereal commercial in the past, which I heard about. Next, my teammates began singing their own. Ruby sang about her as a rose who blossom to become a great Huntress like her mother, Weiss sang about herself and her determination to become a huntress and someday the head of her family company, Blake surprisingly sang little bit about her past, but I knew for sure that it relates with her time when she was a member of the White Fang, and Yang sang great. Her song is probably became one of my favorite, singing how she burn like fire which suits her well with the theme. Also before I forget, Ruby kind of started little bit slow when she noticed Rudy watching as the audience, but we cheered for her and she just focused on us while she sang.

Finally, and the grand finale, it was me at last. "Alright, we have our last student to sing. Give some applaud to our last student to sing, Mr. Ellix Knight." Prof. Kitsune announced.

Everyone clapped as my teammates cheered the loudest and Yang whistled cheerfully at me.

"So, Mr. Knight before you begin, like everyone else, please give a little summary about your song before you begin." Prof. Kitsune said.

I used the mic and put near my mouth. "Well, I thought long and hard to what I can sing about myself. There are many things about myself that I can sing about, but one thing that always come to my mind is…well me, actually more or less about all the experience I had in the past, about a year ago."

Everyone knew what I was talking, except for the few freshmen. "There were times I…went through a bad time, but I had to face them and those experiences are what led me to who I am right now. So, please listen to the song I made. I call it….You Know My Name."

Team MSNC began playing the song and I didn't start singing until after around before 20th second.

 **Ellix:** _If you take a life, do you know what you'll giiivvve._

Everyone listened very closely, especially my teammates who sat in the front row.

 _Odds are, you won't like what it is. When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me. By the merciless eyes I've deceived._

Everyone awed, feeling something a bit familiar and remorse about who…I was in the past.

 _I've seen angels fall from blinding heights. But you yourself are nothing sooooo divine…just next in li-iiinneee._

The drumbeats became serious as we continued.

 _Arm yourself because no-one else here will save youuu. The odds will betray yoouuuu._

 _And I will replace youuuuuuuuu._

Tears rolled down on each girl's eyes a bit. Yang looked the most remorse.

 _You can't deny the prize; it may never fulfillllll youuuuuuu. It longs to kill youuuuu. Are you willing to die-iieeee? The coldest blood runs through my veins, you know my name._

As I continued singing my lyrics from my mind, everyone listened to my song. Some of the freshmen were very interested and tuned to the song while others, mostly the people who I know, looked seldom, and already know what I was singing about…the time when I became Black Knight, and even the time before I became the Black Knight.

 _Try to hide your hand, forget how to feel._

 **MSNC's lead vocalist/guitarist/leader: forget how to feel!**

 **Ellix:** _Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel._

 **MSNC's lead vocalist/guitarist/leader: Spin of the wheel!**

 **Ellix:** _Arm yourself because no-one else here will save youuu. The odds will betray yoouuuu._

 _And I will replace youuuuuuuuu._

 _You can't deny the prize; it may never fulfillllll youuuuuuu. It longs to kill youuuuu. Are you willing to die-iieeee? The coldest blood runs through my veins, you know my naaa-ame. You know my name._

 **MSNC's lead vocalist/guitarist/leader: You know his name!**

 **Ellix:** _You know my naaaaa-ame. You know my name._

 **MSNC's lead vocalist/guitarist/leader: You know his name!**

 **Ellix:** _You know my name! You know my name! You know my naaaaaaaaaa-ame!_

I ended my song, panting to catch my breaths. They gave me a silent look. The silence broke when Prof. Ozpin began clapping, followed by everyone else and even some cheering.

"Ellix!" Yang yelled as she got up from her seat and ran up to me. She opened up her arms and closed in on me, giving me a tight, yet warm hug. "You…are…just…amazing!"

She gave me rapid round of kisses on my cheek. "Yang! Not in front of everyone!" I yelled in embarrassment as my face blushed. Alice looked little bit jealous, but smiled gently. Kuro just smirked as he had his arm crossed.

"Ellix!" Rest of my teammates joined in the hug. Everyone else continued to clap. After the hugging was over, I looked to the members of Team MSNC and gave them my thanks.

"Thank you, guys." I said as I looked at each of them, one by one. "Franziska, Beethoven, Mozart, and Chopin, I own you guys."

"No problem, Ellix! We had a lot of fun, and you sir, are THE great singer, probably the best one we ever met!" Mozart stated. He is the leader of MSNC.

"Yeah, man! You really know how to sing out your soul and aura." Beethoven the drummer said.

"Maybe you should be part of our band, dude!" Chopin suggested. He played the bass.

"I agree with my guys. You would be a great addition in the team for music only that is. It would also be awesome if you fight Grimm along with us." Franziska said. She played the electric piano.

"Yeah! With the power of MUSIC!" Mozart said excitedly and determinedly as he raised a fist in the air.

I laughed to the idea as they joined in my laugh. I said their goodbye as I rejoined with my team to head out and eat a deserving lunch for the prize. After the classes were over, we decided to eat out for dinner. We invited Sun, Neptune, Jaune and Pyrrha, along with Nora, Ren, Sage, and Scarlet to join our celebration.

We decided to celebrate at a diner hall that served varieties of dishes, including some foreign ones on the specific day of the week. Luckily, tonight they served sushi, including spicy tuna rolls, which Blake favored the most.

We ordered our food, and we ate like if we have not eaten for a long time. Yang and I ate like a hungry monster for a cookie.

"Man, that was good." Yang said, letting her stomach out.

"I am stuffed, too." I nodded as I burped a little, but covered it with my arm.

"The dish was very excellent. Nothing rewarding after a beautiful master piece I made." Weiss said as she cleaned her mouth and lip with her cloth napkin.

"You really sang beautifully, Snow Angel just like a real angel." Neptune said as he hugged her with his arm around her.

"Oooohhh, Neptune." Weiss said as their eyes met and shared a kiss with each other.

"You sang great, too, Blake." Sun said as he leaned closer to her, but she moved to the side.

"Thanks, but as for you…please do not embarrass yourself next time you sing in front of people." Blake warned him.

He just shrugged. "What? At least everyone found it amusing. Heck, I even noticed you were laughing under your hands when I was performing. I know you liked it when I did the _twerk_."

Blake blushed in red, but just crossed her arms and looked away from him. "I…you are lying. I thought it was very…unnecessary."

"Oh come on. Just admit it." Sun teased, but she continued to defend herself and he eventually just gave up.

"But, above all, I think the one who sang the best is none other than Ellix in my opinion." Pyrrha said while sitting with her teammates on the different table next to ours.

"I agree, too." Jaune nodded.

"Man, I really wish we seen it, but we had different class!" Nora moaned. "If only we could've skipped it…"

"Then, you would miss your favorite dodge ball termination on the other students." Ren pointed out. They had gym class while we had the music class during the same time, and they had play dodge ball today.

"Oh yeah!" Nora remembered, giggling to herself when she remembered all the faces of her fallen opponents.

"I think he is THE BEST singer in the world!" Yang claimed as she hugged my arm tightly. "I am the happiest woman in the world!"

She leaned her head on my right shoulder as I rubbed the back of my head, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Yang for…thinking of me…like that." I said nervously. "Thank you to you guys, too and congratulations on your guys' song as well. I liked them very much."

We celebrated almost late into the night, about around 9 or 9:30 pm. We began to leave as we paid the bill together.

Team SSSN went to their dorm room, which was located in another building. My team and I headed to our dorm room in the same building before we departed from each other. We went into the room with Zwei waiting for us patiently.

Ruby caught her pet into her arms, and giving him as much love as possible. Weiss joined with her, giving her affection to the dog.

As they prepared to rest for tonight, I decided to do my usual thing. "Well, girls. I am going to do my little personal training. See you tomorrow and goodnight." I said before I left the room.

"See you later, Ellix." Ruby replied with a wave.

"Well, I guess I better get going to…" Yang got interrupted when her Scroll was vibrating. She checked and discovered that she has a new message, it was from Alice.

"Who is it from?" Ruby asked.

"It is from Alice, right?" Blake guessed.

"Yeap! And it looks she wants to give me a break after the whole singing." Yang said. "Oh, thank god she let me rest! I am tired and need some sleep!"

Yang just lay down on the bed with her arms out, and began snoring.

"Yang, you need to change into your PJ first." Ruby said, shaking her sister, but with no avail to wake her.

"She must be really tired." Blake said. "Let's not disturb her. I think she deserves it for tonight, ever since she started training Alice for the past month."

"Yeah. You are right, Blake." Ruby nodded. They changed into their PJ. Ruby put a blanket over her big sister so she won't get cold while Black turned off the light. The girls went into the bed and drifted into dreamland. Ruby, on the other hand, dreamed about Rudy listening to her song as she began blushing on her face, indicating that she may have to… _relieve_ herself.

Meanwhile, Ellix trained with his gauntlets as he sliced and slashed whenever a leave fall from the tree. Suddenly, he was interrupted when he got a message from a person named "Cyan". He checked the message and raised an eyebrow with dead-tone, serious expression on his face.

"Hmmmm." He hummed to himself. After reading the message, he resumed his training.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What did you all thought for this chapter? The song is suggested by TheWovenMantis, and I say thank you to you, TheWovenMantis. I am going to be a very nice guy that I will upload two more chapters today, so please wait a little bit while I edit them and upload all before the end of today.**

 **After I upload those chapters I have yet to edit, we will see on Monday the result of the poll. As of now, it is tie, and if we do get a tie breaker, then I don't know how else I will do it, but HERE is what I will ask of you guys to do for me; tell me your reason why you want me to do one more filler chapter or start an actual plot chapter. If I find your reason is good enough, and there are some numbers for one choice over the other for the reviews, then I will make my final decision. As for the other choice that didn't win, then I will post that chapter sometimes after the epilogue for this Volume. I think that is fair for both sides. So, as of now, please put in your vote in the poll.**

 **Well, see you guys with two more chapters today and have a wonderful weekend.**


	16. Ch14 Frosty Return

**-Chapter 14-**

 **Frosty Return**

We were now in the middle of October, and man I am tired. My teammates and I took the midterm, which is composed of two parts; written and physical examination. I think I did fine with the written exam while I did splendidly well with the physical exam, which my team and I have to retrieve a flag in Emerald Forest while we fight some Grimm on the way. Ruby and Yang did well, but I am not quite sure about their performance on the written exam. Weiss, of course, thought that she did both well on the two parts. Blake also thought both parts weren't half bad.

It was now Friday during our lunch break, and some of us were already looking forward to weekends.

"I want this day be over with and weekend starts as soon as possible!" Ruby moaned.

"Me too!" Yang nodded.

"I kind of agree with you two. It has been quite hectic weeks in the past. At least we got through the midterm." Blake said.

"I think I passed the two parts with a breeze." The heiress said proudly. "But, of course, I am looking forward to the weekends for Neptune and I will go on a date."

"Date?" Yang repeated as she suddenly woke up from her moodiness while Ruby continued to moan and lay her head on the table.

"Yes, a date." Weiss repeated with slight annoyance in her voice. "He will take me someplace _nice_ tomorrow's night I heard. I just can't wait for what it would be. Perhaps it is a fancy restaurant…lovely park….maybe even by the river, serenading me while we take a boat trip…Oooohh."

She daydreamed to herself, mesmerizing the image of her future date. Then, I noticed Yang had a "lightbulb" over her head.

"Uh oh." Blake noticed. "With that face of yours, you have an idea, don't you?"

"That's right!" Yang replied with excitement in her eyes. "Hey Weiss, how about we go on a double date, no, a TRIPLE date this Saturday night?"

"Triple date?" She asked with perplexed look.

"Triple date?" Blake repeated with the same expression like Weiss.

I listened closely to what Yang will say. "You see, all three of us, you, me, and…Ruby can go on a date on the same night! You take Neptune, I will take my bf here, and Ruby can go with Rudy! It will be awesome!"

"Wait…what!?" Ruby gasped.

"Come on, sis! It will be great! And, this will be your chance!" Yang suggested as she nudged her little sister to her arm.

"Y…Yang! I…I don't want to go on a date with him! I mean, he is nice and…cute and all, but we are just friend and partner in the program!" Ruby argued.

"Oh, come on, sis! Don't lie to yourself! You actually like him." Yang said. "Besides…."

She whispered something to her sister's ear. "I noticed you actually wet yourself in your bed couples of time."

Ruby blushed so red like a tomato, she begin hitting her sister. "Yang! Don't say stuff like that!"

"What? It's true, right?" Yang shrugged as she smiled cheekily.

"YANG!" She yelled in annoyance as she gave her a round of hitting, although it didn't look painful, more like playfully.

"Well, if you ask me, I think triple date sounds little bit hectic, but it does sound interesting." I thought aloud.

"Hmmm, you know what, I think it might work." Weiss said. "Sure, Yang, I will participate in this triple date idea of yours. In fact, it may be the best idea you ever thought as long as I know you."

"Teehee! Thanks!" Yang said, looking very proud of her self.

"Do I have to join in? Can it be just a regular double date?" Ruby questioned, sounding like a complaint.

"Sorry, Ruby, but we pretty much have three votes here over your vote." Yang said. Suddenly, like last year, we made that point earning sound as Ruby made the sound for incorrect answer from a TV game show or something. Blake was kind of neutral on the topic since this was out of her business, and not currently into dating or even relationship as of now, but she supported in the idea.

"Come on! Let's go find Rudy, and ask him about the triple date." Yang said determinedly as she got up.

"Wait!" Ruby stopped her. "Now!?"

"Yes!" She and Weiss replied at the same time. Ruby drooped to a lose face. We went outside to check if he was around as Yang dragged her sister.

"Maybe he is at the new freshman dorm." Blake said.

"Let's go there!" Yang said decisively. "So, are you excited for the date, Ruby?"

"Geez, Yang. Why do you have to do this to me?" She cried.

"I am doing this for your own good. Besides, you like him right? You got to tell him eventually. Besides, I think you two look good on you." Yang said. "Both of you starts the name with a letter 'R' and both of you like cookies, and have same hobby."

"How did you know those stuff!?" Ruby asked, panicking a little.

"Sis, you told us right after we completed the mission! Remember?" She reminded her.

Ruby realized it. "Oh yeah, I did…." She now felt regretful for that.

"Miss Weiss Schnee, please report to the headmaster's quarter please. I repeat, Miss Weiss Schnee, please report to the headmaster's quarter please." The Com Speaker announced who really was Prof. Goodwitch.

Weiss looked surprise as the same for us.

"I wonder why Professor Ozpin calls me to his office." Weiss said. "Perhaps, it is some kind of honor award."

"Well, you won't find out if you just stands here. Go to his office." Blake pointed out.

"Alright girls…and boy, I will be back soon." Weiss said as she headed to Professor Ozpin's office. As for us, we continued to find Rudy.

 _-Weiss' POV-_

Weiss went up on the elevator before she arrived to Prof' Ozpin's floor.

In his office, Professor Ozpin, accompanied by Prof. Goodwitch and a third person who was standing by his desk in front of the headmaster, awaited for her.

"Come on." He said. Weiss entered the office, and found a surprising guest.

The third person was a man. He had similar complexion to her. His hair was curved, making six horns like hairstyle over the backside of his hair, revealing if you look at his face. His eyes were the same color like her, but his nose looked sharp. He wore white business suit with a tint of blue color around his collar for the sleeves, and the end of each leg for the pant. He also wore black shoes, and wore white gloves.

"Uncle Blizzard!?" Weiss gasped.

"Why, hello, my little snowflake, Weiss! How have you been?" He said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back.

"Uncle Blizzard, why are you here at Beacon? In fact, why are you in Vale of all places?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, I am on a business trip and as part of my job, I visited your headmaster and professor here to discuss about the simulation program that he ordered, and explained my reason as to why it is been being delayed and all. I came in person to apologize for the inconvenience that the company is been causing lately." Her uncle explained.

"Oh, I see! But, above all, I am very happy to see you, uncle!" Weiss said before she gave him another hug.

"I am happy to see you, too, Weiss. You've grown up to be a fine lady." He said.

"Your uncle also came here other businesses he must attend to in Vale, and we were just discussing about that." Professor Ozpin said. "But, above all, it seems that he also wanted to meet you, too."

"Thank you very much, Professor Ozpin." Weiss thanked him as she curtsied to him. "This is...a huge surprise!"

"Oh yes, Weiss!" Her uncle exclaimed. "Did you meet your brother yet?"

"Huh? Wait….Frost is here, too!?" Weiss gasped shockingly.

 _-Team RWBYE's POV-_

Ruby, Yang, Blake, and I continued to search for Rudy, but the time was running out. We only had 10 minutes of the lunch break, and yet we still couldn't find him.

"Man, I know Beacon is bigger with new buildings and all, but come on! Where the heck is that kid!?" Yang complained, getting a little bit impatient.

"It's OK, Yang. Maybe he is out of the school, who know. Besides, we don't have to ask him and you, Ellix, Neptune, and Weiss can go on the date instead. Double date is at least not as bad as triple date, right?" Ruby said.

"I guess, but I think you two are still perfect for each other." Yang said, receiving a pouted face from her young sister.

I looked around until I noticed two familiar people; one I dearly know from last year by surprise. "Well, well. Looks who is back." I said.

The girls turned their attention to the direction where I was looking at. The young boy noticed us as he ran toward us with a joyful look.

"Ruby! Blake! Yang! Ellix!" Frost called to us.

"Frost!?" The girls gasped.

He joined with us with Martha following after him. "Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ellix, I am so happy to see you all again!" He said cheerfully.

"So happy to see you, too, Frost!" Ruby said she gave the little Schnee a hug, which he liked very much.

"What's up, little man! How have you been?" Yang said as she was about to give him a hug, but hide behind Martha. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to get squeeze by you." Frost said, glaring at her.

"Oh, come on! Don't leave me hanging here." Yang said.

"No." He simply replied, causing her to droop in sadness and disappointment. I just sweat dropped.

"It's OK, Yang. Maybe next time." I encouraged her.

"How are you, Frost? You've grown little bit taller the last time we met you." Blake informed.

"Eeyup! I am now five years old!" Frost said as he showed his hand with five fingers out.

"So, what are you and Martha here for? Visiting Weiss again?" I asked.

"Well, you see Mr. Knight, Young Master Frost is here because…"

"Frost!" Weiss yelled. Frost turned to see her older sister. He smiled widely as he ran up to her.

"Big Sis Weiss!" He exclaimed as he ran and jumped into her arm, and hugging her as strong as possible.

"Frost." Weiss said warmly as she hugged her young brother. "You gave me such a surprise. I heard all about it from our uncle."

"Big Sis Weiss, I miss you sooooo much." He said happily.

I smiled warmly to see a sibling reunited. Then, I noticed a man who looks very familiar.

"Well, well, it looks like the family reunion has assembled. So, these young ladies and one gentleman are your friends and teammates, Weiss?" The man asked.

"Oh right." Weiss said. "Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ellix, please meet my uncle, Blizzard Schnee. He is the vice president of the Schnee Company."

"It is very nice to meet you." Ruby smiled.

"Hiya!" Yang waved.

"It is honor to meet you, sir." Blake said, although little bit timidly.

"Hello, nice to meet you, sir." I greeted.

"It is with pleasure." He nodded. "As much as I want to stay and get along with you all, I am a busy man. I have some other business to wrap up while I am here at Vale besides here at Beacon."

He padded on his niece's shoulder. "Weiss, I believe you can take care of your brother here for now. I will be going back to my job."

"Yes, Uncle Blizzard." She said, nodding in agreement.

"Be good gentleman while I am away, Frost." He said.

"Yes, Uncle Blizzard!" Frost exclaimed with a smile.

Their uncle gave a warm smile at them before he left the scene.

Weiss put up with a smile until he was gone and just groaned.

"What is wrong, Big Sis Weiss?" Frost asked worryingly.

"Oh, it is nothing, Frost. It is just that…"

"Hey, Snow Angel!" A male voice called her. It was reveal to be Neptune as he approached us.

"Oh, Neptune!" Weiss noticed.

"YOU!" Frost yelled as he got off Weiss and looked intimidated at him.

"Oh! Hey, little dude! What's up? Long time no see!" Neptune smiled at the young Schnee.

"You!" He pointed his finger at him. "You are the one who is the cause of the disturbance!"

"The what?" He asked. The girls and I looked confuse, too.

"Now, now, Young Master Frost, calm down…" Martha reasoned with him.

"No! What have you done with my big sis, you dirty man! I may not watch you like 24 hours, but I know for fact that you did something to my sister!" Frost exclaimed before he charged in and began punching at his left, although to Neptune, it didn't felt that hurt.

"Take this! Take that! Take this! Take that!" He roared.

"Frost!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby and Yang giggled. "Here we go, again." The two sisters said in unison, giggling to the situation.

Weiss pulled Frost away from Neptune and turned him around to face him. "Frost, please! There is nothing strange happened between him and me. I am just fine."

"Hmmmm, if you say so…" Frost said, although looking little bit unsure and suspicious.

"So, what's going on? Why is Frost doing here?" Ruby asked. Before they got the answer, the school bell rang, indicating that the time for class is about to begin.

"Uh oh. It looks like we got to go to classes. Lunch break is over." I informed.

"Well, Master Young Frost, it means that we need to leave your sister and her friends to their classes. We should get going." Martha said.

"But, I want to be with my big sister." He moaned.

"Don't worry, Frost. We will see each other very soon. I promise." Weiss said kindly.

"Really? OK!" Frost accepted very fast as he walked up to with Martha and holds her hand. "See you later, Big Sis Weiss."

Martha and Frost went off to somewhere else.

"Let's get going to class. I will explain on the way." Weiss said as she looked little bit serious.

After the classes finished, we went back to the dorm room to discuss about the event and the reason for why her young brother was here. We learned that Frost is now under the caretaker of her uncle, Mr. Blizzard Schnee, the vice president of her family company, accompanying with Martha, ordered by her father. He is their father's older brother by only 3 years apart, and second in head running the company. He, along with Frost and Martha, are on a business trip for two weeks until after Halloween is over.

"So Frost is going to stay here at the City of Vale for two weeks while your uncle is doing his job here and all over Vale? That sounds cool." Yang said, although I thought I sense a pun there, but I guess she hadn't notice.

"That sounds great for you, Weiss. We can hang with him for two weeks!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, but now he is here, he...may get in my way in my relationship, and my uncle said to take care of him while he is away for his job. I think I have to reschedule my date with Neptune, or try to not see him while my brother is here." Weiss said as she looked little bit sad and worry.

"Oh, right. The jealousy and over-protectiveness." Ruby nodded.

Then, there was a knock at the door. I went up to the door and opened it, revealing to him. "Speaking of the devil…" I thought aloud.

"Hey guys! Hey Big Sis Weiss!" Frost said with his backpack and Martha carrying rest of his luggage. She had a suitcase and one big bag on the other hand. I helped her with that. She gladly accepted my help as I put the bag to the side with the suitcase.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Knight." She said.

"Your welcome, Miss Martha." I replied with a grin.

She grinned at me and turned to Frost. "Alright, Young Master Frost, remember, if you need any help, contact me through your Scroll. I will come at a sonic speed to aide in your dilemma!"

"Don't worry, Martha. I will be a good boy!" He said with an innocent grin. I had a feeling something might happen after this.

"As you wish, young master. Young Master Weiss, Miss Rose, Miss Long, Miss Belladonna, and Mr. Knight, please watch over Young Master Frost. See you all later and goodnight." Martha said as she bowed and then left our dorm room.

"Bye!" Ruby waved. "So Frost, what do you want to do now?"

"Many things!" He replied as he goes to his blue bag, and took out some stuff. "I brought some stuff from my home and Uncle Blizzard's house. I have some board games, my laptop, toys, toothbrush, toothpaste, and….and…."

He just blabbed on as he took out all the stuffs out of his bag as the floor began to be cover by his stuff from toys to other stuff.

"Frost, you are making a mess!" Weiss scolded.

"Oops! So, I did. Eh-he!" He did that signature laugh of his, which Ruby and Yang awed at him when he did.

"Oh, you are still so cute when you laugh like that!" Yang said. "That's it! I am gonna give you a nice big hug!"

"Oh no!" Frost shouted as he ran away from the clutch of the blond titan to his eyes. "Get away from me!"

"Come here, Frost! I just want to give you a big, nice hug!" Yang baby-talked to him as she chased him around in a circle.

Blake just face-palmed, hiding her giggling as Ruby giggled and amused by this. I was kind of chuckling, too, but Weiss looked a slight annoyed.

"Enough!" She yelled.

They stopped and froze for a second until Yang snatched the boy, and gave him what she desired.

"Mmmmff, help! Let me go!" Frost screamed as his face stuffed into her chest, which I found to be embarrassing and somehow…sort of jealous.

"But, I want to give you as much as love as possible!" Yang exclaimed in baby talking voice as she resisted in not stopping the hug.

"On the important matter…" Blake spoke. "So, I guess it means that you or we have to baby-sit Frost for a while, which is what you wants to say."

"Precisely." Weiss stated. "But, all though, any other day is fine, but tomorrow's night is what I worry the most."

Ruby saw this as an opportunity. "Don't worry, Weiss. Blake and I will…"

"Oh no, sis! I know what you are up to!" Yang interrupted. "You are going to that date, and I will make you even by force!"

"But, but!" She argued. Then, we got interrupted by another knocks on the door. I went up the door and opened it, revealing to be the person we've been looking for.

"Hey, what's up, guys." Rudy waved. "Woah! What happen to the room? Did you guy what; had a party here or something? And why are you hugging that kid so tightly, Yang?"

"Mmmmmfff." Frost mumbled underneath Yang's chest as he pulled his head out, finally catch some air. "Bleh! I got my face out! I thought I was going to die!"

"Ooh, this kid is Weiss' young brother. And I am just giving him as much as love as possible." Yang said. "In fact, I think I am going to give him a kiss now!"

"What!?" Frost and I gasped.

Yang made a duck lip as she approached his face, but Frost pushed her face with his hand.

"No! Get away from me!" He retaliated.

"Come on, Frost! I know you will love it." She said seductively.

"No! This face is limited for my big sisters only!" He argued, pushing her face harder.

Rudy just looked at the situation with confused expression. "Um, Okay then."

"Rudy, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked little bit timidly.

"Well, I was thinking that if you don't have anything interesting to do tomorrow, I was thinking that you and I can go on a date or something."

Ruby gasped at the idea. Yang gasped, but in a good way as she just dropped the boy.

"Well, I…" "Oh she will love to go with you, Rudy!" Yang butted in.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"Really? Sweet! What time?" Rudy asked happily.

"Well, actually, we were discussing that you two should go with me, Ellix, and Weiss and her boyfriend, Neptune on a triple date! To a nightclub!" Yang explained.

"A nightclub, eh?" He pondered. "Sure! I dig the idea! I will see you tomorrow's night, Ruby."

He winked and gestured at Ruby before he left. She slowly waved at him. Yang looked cheekily at her sister, feeling very accomplished on her "mission", even though the objective of her mission came to her instead.

"Well, that was…pretty lucky." Blake spoke.

"Either that was a coincidence or Ruby's Semblance, his ability to manipulate other people's luck or his own luck. Either way, at least that is resolved." I said.

"Wait a second." Frost said. "Big Sis Weiss, you have a date?"

"Um, yes, Frost. I will have it tomorrow's night." Weiss admitted. "I am sorry, but I won't watch you tomorrow, but my friend Blake here will do it for me. Would that be OK?"

"Hmmmmmmm." Frost looked unsure, but then put up a smile. "OK. Sure."

Weiss looked surprise. "Frost…are you sure? I am going on a date with Neptune, him. Are you sure about this?"

Frost just nodded. "Yeah. It's OK. You will be with Ellix, Ruby, and Yang. You can go on the…date."

"Oh Frost!" Weiss hugged him deeply. "Thank you for accepting this. I am so happy that you did. I think you truly are growing up to be a fine man."

Frost smiled warmly as a tint of pinkness appeared on her cheeks. Ruby, Yang, and Blake felt this to be heartwarming. I felt it, too, but I have this strange feeling something amiss here. I am not sure what it is, but I will find out soon enough.


	17. Ch15 Triple Date Whammy

**-Chapter 15-**

 **Triple Date Whammy**

The day became Saturday. I woke up few hours before Ruby and everyone else. I noticed the sky was still dark, so I decided to head out quietly. I drove to the cliff where Yang and I have our private talk just between us. I parked in the parking space, and walked up to the bench.

I just stood there for a while, waiting for the sun to come out. As the sky become bluer, the dawn took over until the sunrise came. Just watching the dawn sky begins until the sunrise occurs made me feel great. I headed back to Beacon. When I came back to my dorm room, which the time was now 7 A.M., the girls woke up with their alarm clock going off.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang woke up. "Good morning, girls." I said.

"Good morning, Ellix." Ruby said as she yawned.

"Morning to you, my Silly Boy." Yang spoke, approaching me as she gave me a kiss. "You woke early."

"Yeah, it became a habit." I said as I kissed her back. "If you would excuse, I am going to take a shower in my bathroom."

"Alright." She nodded as she gave me another kiss, this time on my cheek.

"Frost, it is time to wake up." Weiss said as she shook her little brother, who was sleeping with her.

"Mmmf?" He hummed before he fully opened his eyes. "Good morning, Big Sis Weiss."

"Good morning, Frost." Weiss said as he got out of the bed with her helping him a little.

"Good morning, Ruby, Yang, and Blake." He said.

"Good morning, Frost." The girls said in unison.

"Woof!" Zwei barked, saying the good morning greeting to everyone as well.

"I am going to take a shower at the shower stalls." Ruby said as she got out her towel.

"I agree, sis." Yang said as she did her. "Hey I know. Oooohh, Frost."

"Hmmm?" He said.

"Do you want to shower with me?" She asked, but he hid behind her sister.

"Hey! What are you trying to do with my brother?" Weiss burst.

"What? I am only trying to be _friendly_ with him." Yang smiled cheekily, yet seductively.

"He is just a boy!" Weiss yelled.

"Yeah! And I rather go in the shower with my sister than you!" Frost added, causing Weiss to blush in red as a tomato.

"Fr..Frost!" She screamed as her face flushed.

Nonetheless, Frost won as she joined taking a shower with her older sister, Weiss. She spent longer than the other girls, cleaning the brother's hair as she also did her. She also cleaned him up with her favorite snow-scented body soup, which was Frost's favorite smell, too. Yang felt disappointed as she cried a little, but shrugged that thought away.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake waited for the Schnee sibling, with their casual huntress clothes on instead of the school uniform. Today was Saturday, and even though we didn't have to wear our uniform, we have one mission assignment in the morning. It is more or less a practice mission to keep us in shape. Weiss came back finally as she carried her young brother with her arms in bath robe.

"Mmmm, that winter-scented shampoo smells so good." Ruby said. "You smell good, Weiss and Frost."

"Don't get too close to me." Weiss said strictly.

"Thank you, Ruby. You smell nice too." He mumbled as he cuddled to his older sister's chest.

"Ok, Frost. You got to change your clothes. Why don't you do that in Ellix's room, OK?" She said.

"OK, Big Sis Weiss." He said as she put him down, he got his clothes, and went into my room. I went along with him as Weiss changed her clothes once I was in my room, helping Frost to get his shirt on when it got stuck on him momentarily.

After changing, we went to the diner hall and joined Team JNPR in the breakfast. Frost greeted to them, remembering them from last year during the Vytal Festival Tournament.

Frost ate his breakfast; pancake with maple syrup and cup of orange juice. "These pancakes taste great! Not as exquisite as one back at Uncle's place or home, but it tastes delicious."

"I'm glad you like it, Frost." Nora said as she shook the boy's hair, giving her affection to him.

"Hey, you! I just fixed his hair this morning and now you messed it up." Weiss said as she immediately combed her brother's hair back to its original state.

"My, you are very caring sister, Weiss." Pyrrha stated, smiling.

"Well, yes." She said, blushing a little to her embarrassment.

"He is such a cute boy." Yang baby-talked.

"He really is." Pyrrha nodded.

I drank my cup of milk as we wrapped up eating our breakfasts. Team JNPR, my team, and I headed to the field to do our mission. When we met Professor Goodwitch, Weiss asked her if she could watch over her brother while she does the mission. Prof. Goodwitch knew about her brother staying at Beacon, so she allowed her request. Our mission assignment is to find a medallion somewhere in Emerald Forest as we also fight some wild Grimm.

Our professor watched our progress on her Scroll as she shared it with Frost. Frost looked little bit scared and worried for Weiss, but Prof. Goodwitch reassured him that she will be fine.

We completed our mission with success, killed some Ursa and few Beowolves while we were at it. We rejoined with Frost. Then, the girls, Frost, and I headed out to prepare for the date tonight.

RWY did their nail at the salon while Blake and I took Frost around the town. We went to a bookstore. Blake checked around the novel while Frost and I checked the children's book area. He got bored, so decided to join with Blake at the novel area. Blake found Frost to be interesting that he liked novels, rather quite advanced for his age and his level of reading. Of course, he _is_ a Schnee, after all.

Then, we took him to eat at a desert shop, ordering sweets. Frost ordered a cookie and Blake ordered a tuna flavored sundae, which to us doesn't seem right, but she is Fanus after all. I had chocolate fudge only. We met up with RWY. I gave Yang and Ruby their favorite snack, which they were very delighted to eat. Yang had her nails polished and done, now in yellow with flame design. Weiss had a blue-whitest with snowflakes. Ruby had it all red with a rose design for each index finger. Blake and Frost awed at their nail.

Next thing I knew, it was now dark. The time was now 7:30 P.M. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were all dressed up. Weiss was wearing a white dress with her ear pierced; a diamond in a snowflake shape for each ear. Yang was wearing probably the skimpiestclothes; she wore a short skirts, and yellow sleeves less shirt. Her shoes were the same. Her back was half way revealing, and for emphasis, had a small hole in the center of her chest area. Ruby wore the same dress she wore last year for that dance party.

I wore in my usual clothes as always. I was sweating for a reason, but I didn't want to admit it.

"So Ellix, do you like my look right now?" She said, posing in a very sexy way.

"Um, well, um, you look…good." I replied bashfully.

She giggled. "Thank you for liking it."

"You look so pretty." Frost said.

"Oh, why, thank you, Frost!" Yang said as she was going to give him a hug.

"Big Sister Weiss, you look so pretty." His attention was his sister instead of her, causing her to droop in rejection. I padded on her back, sighing and encouraging her. On the other hand, Frost hugged her sister.

"Thank you, Frost. Well, we have to get going now. My date is waiting for me." Weiss stated.

"OK. Have fun!" Frost said.

As we left the room, Weiss looked back to her brother. "Remember to behave well, OK. You keep an eye on him, Blake."

"Yes, I will. Don't worry about it." Blake said.

"Bye, Weiss. Have fun!" Frost waved at her. She waved back as we also did the same before we closed the door and left.

As we walked down the hallway, Weiss checked her back again and then turned back to the front. "He is up to something."

"What do you mean, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, I have the same feeling, too. Frost is been behaving little too good today." I said.

"You sensed it, too." Weiss said.

"Yes, I did." I nodded.

"Well…don't worry about him! He is being cared by Blake! She is like the smartest in our group. There is like no way she will lose him out of her sight." Yang said.

Yang may have a good point there, but Weiss still looked worry although.

We arrived to the nightclub as we saw the line. We went into the line, and eventually approached to the door. We said our name as the guard at the front checked our names and found them. He allowed us to enter.

I saw a lot of people dancing on the dance floor as neon spotlight shone over them. I noticed Neptune and Rudy waving at us. We walked over to them. Neptune was in a fancy dress shirt and pants while Rudy didn't look that much different, accept that his hat was now black with green trim and the same green feather, and black dress trouser.

"Welcome ladies, and gentleman to the new Senior's Club!" Neptune announced. "But, it is kind of a month old, so it is now new per say."

"Senior's Club?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's even weirder than Junior's Club." Yang said, giggling.

"Well, I heard it is named after the owner." Rudy said. "So, Ruby, do you want to show your moves on the dance floor?"

"Um, well, I, I…" She said nervously as she couldn't get the right word out.

"She will love to!" Yang spoke for her, receiving a frown, upset expression from her.

"Cool. Let's go!" He said as she took her arm, and went to the dance floor to dance with her.

She blushed as she felt the warmth of his hand.

"Let's join them, too, Snow Angel." Neptune said, offering his hand.

"Why, of course." She nodded.

It was just me and Yang. She watched at her sister as she enjoyed hanging with Rudy.

"This triple date is going well. I am happy that my little sister is enjoying herself so much." Yang said.

"I am happy to see her like this, too. Although, you really didn't have to force her to come here." I stated.

"Yeah, I know, but either way, he was going to ask her on the date and this place is perfect." Yang said. "Ever since she met Rudy, her luck is been improving or something. I think she will have a good life with him. I just know it!"

"I see." I nodded. "Well, let's just hope that your and her father will accept Rudy."

"Teehee! I am sure he will be fine with it…hopefully."

 _-Blake's POV-_

Meanwhile at our dorm room, Blake and Frost were dueling in a serious chess battle. Frost made his move as Blake pondered to the tough situation she was in, but saw it through.

"Checkmate." She declared.

"Doh! You are so good in this, Blake." Frost said.

"You are not bad for yourself, Frost." Blake said. "Want to go another round? Or…" She checked the time which was now almost nine. "Do you want to rest for the day?"

"What? No way! We still have more games to play!" He said.

Blake grinned. "Sure, but how about we take a break first?"

"OK!" Frost agreed. "I do want to have a snack."

"How about let's get in the vending machine? It will be my treat." Blake said. Suddenly, her Scroll was beeping. "Hold on a second, Frost."

She checked it and found that she got a message from Sun. She read the message, saying that he needed help with his tail getting stuck in the vending machine….again.

She sighed. "Sorry Frost, but I got help my clumsy friend."

"OK. I will just do some coloring while I wait." He said as he began coloring in the color book. Blake looked at the boy one more as she grinned and headed out the room. Once she was out, Frost made his move.

Blake arrived at the vending machine, and saw Sun, but strangely his tail was alright.

"So, you managed to got your tail out by yourself." Blake spoke.

Sun turned around to see her. "Oh, hey Blake. And what do you mean?"

Blake looked perplexed. "You sent me a text. You got your tail stuck again in the vending machine."

"No, I didn't. I just came to get a can of soda." He said as he opened the can.

"Wait, you didn't send this text." She said as she presented her Scroll. Sun checked it.

"Nope. That is not mean who sent it." He said. Suddenly, Jaune came around and walked up to them.

"Hey Blake. Hey Sun. Have you guys seen my Scroll?" Jaune asked, looking worry.

"Your Scroll? What happened to it?" Sun asked.

"I think I lost it. The last time I saw it was around here." Jaune explained.

Blake pondered to herself, and got a hunch. "No, it can't be…"

"What's wrong, Blake?" Sun asked.

She ran back to the dorm room, which Sun and Jaune followed her. She quickly went back to the dorm room. When she did, she found him nowhere to be seen, but the window was opened with a rope attached to the bed.

"No! He got away!" Blake yelled as she looked out the window, but nowhere to see him.

"Who, Blake? What's going on?" Sun asked.

"Frost! You know, Weiss' brother! He must have stolen Jaune's Scroll, used it to send to a message to me, and made me get away from him, so he can escape to go and meet Weiss!" Blake explained.

"What!?" The boys gasped.

"We got to chase after him! He is most likely heading to where Weiss and others are!"

 _-Not Blake's POV-_

Little bit later, Yang and I joined on the dance floor. I blushed in red nervously when she…did the move on my front side, which I am not going into further detail. After the dancing, we took a break and ordered some drink. We ordered a soda, and good thing they serve some varieties here other than alcohol.

Yang smiled at Ruby while she was conversing with Rudy. "Those two are so perfect with each other."

"I was little bit hesitant at first, but I think I am getting to agree with you." I said.

"If now they can get little bit more _closer_." She thought aloud.

I sighed. "Perhaps let's leave them alone and let nature do the rest, Yang."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I will let her do the rest of the job. She and I had the _talk_ not too long ago."

I blushed in red a little, guessing what the talk she mentioned was about, but I shrugged that thought away and focused on the present. I drank my soda while Yang just watched and grinned cheekily at me. Without me noticing, a familiar big man came into the club and started shooting in the air.

The people screamed as Yang, my friends, and I noticed the familiar goons.

"Alright, you city folks! Nobody move, so nobody gets hurt!" Babby yelled.

"Hey, it's Baby!" Yang yelled out loud. I just facepalmed to myself, wishing she should've not said that out loud.

He turned to the direction and saw her, and then noticed me. "Well, well, well, it isn't my pal, Ellix Knight."

He walked up to me. I sighed and went up to him. Everyone else watched as I stood up in front of him as he did to me.

"Babby, it's good to see you again." I said sarcastically. "How's your chest?"

"Oh don't worry about it. After taking some pain relievers and also few visits to the hospital, I am perfectly back in my A-Shape! What's better is I can now take my revenge on you again, and this time I will do it!" He said as he pointed his gun in front of my forehead.

Yang looked mad, ready to jump in to stop.

"But, I am smarter than this." He said as he took the gun away from me.

I looked little bit surprised, but sensed something suspicious.

"Instead of just going up against you and kill you, I will just do this!" He declared as he snapped his finger. His goons shoved Neptune away and grabbed Weiss on either side.

"Hey, let me go, you scoundrels!" Weiss screamed.

"Snow Angel!" Neptune yelled.

"Weiss!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed in unison.

"Babby, stop!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do now, Ellix? I got your friend here! And I got where I want you to be!" He said as he pointed his gun at her forehead.

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed.

I grit my teeth, now seeing the terror of the current situation. If I make a false move, Weiss will get shot and even if I use my teleportation, the bullet may hit someone else. Either way, I don't her and anyone else here get hurt!

"So, what would it be? You or her!?" He asked as he laughed evilly.

I felt lose in this situation. Perhaps the best option is to surrender, but then a miracle happened.

"Weiiiiiiiiisssss!" A voice yelled.

I looked around and saw the familiar little boy with the white hair and blue sweater.

"Frost!?" Weiss gasped.

"Huh? Who's the kid?" Babby looked perplexed.

"Leave my sister alooooooooonnnneee!" Frost yelled as he summoned a black glyph and used it to launch himself at Babby.

"What the!?" He gasped.

"This is it!" I thought as I used my teleportation while he and his men were distracted. I quickly defeated one goon holding Weiss while Ruby also took a chance and joined me. We got Weiss out of the situation as Babby turned his face around, already his hostage was released. Suddenly, Frost bumped his head right into his most delicate body part.

"OOooooooooohh!" He exclaimed in pain as his eyes jumped out like in an anime with his jaw dropped and his tongue sticking out.

Babby stumbled back twice as he covered his private part, whimpering painfully.

"Oh no, boss is done!" One of his goons said.

"Let's get out of here!" His other good stated. They carried their boss away as they made their escape while Babby whimpered like a baby.

Frost laid himself on the floor before he got up. "Ouch, my head."

"That…was…awesome!" Rudy cheered, and with that all of the people in the club cheered to the little boy.

"Huh? What's going on? Why's everyone cheering for me?" Frost looked confused.

"Frost!" Weiss yelled as she ran up to him and caught him in her hug.

"Big Sis Weiss!" Frost said happily.

Later that night, we went back to the dorm, interrupting our date. Weiss looked very upset at her young brother while he was being interrogated as he was sitting on the chair.

"Frost, you are such an IDIOT!" She yelled. "Do you know what you have done today? Explain yourself!"

Frost whimpered as he tried to hide his tears.

"Hey, Weiss. You don't have to yell at him like that. At least everyone didn't get hurt tonight, right?" Ruby reasoned with her.

"You stay out of this, Ruby! This is a talk between siblings only!" Weiss yelled, scaring Ruby a bit.

"Listen, Weiss, I understand how upset you are, but Frost is just five years old. Just talk with him calmly." Yang said.

"OK, but I still want to know the reason." She said before she turned her attention back to her brother. "Frost, tell me…now!"

"Mmm, ok…" He said sadly before he explained it. "It went like this…."

Suddenly, music from a certain spy movie where a person explains the plan of operation rolled in, playing in the background as Frost began explaining.

"While everyone, including you big sis was distracted during breakfast; I snuck under the table and stole Jaune's Scroll out of his pocket. Luckily, there was a hole, big enough for me to put my hand through to get his Scroll and his password was very easy to guess…"

Jaune chuckled awkwardly to that. "Then, I created a spoof text message that I learned from my study in programming and also few research I did on the web. I used the fake message to send it to Blake's Scroll, using whatever name I find in the contact's list, so I choose Sun."

Sun nodded to this as he felt very impressed, but right now it was just the beginning. "The plan was going accordingly when she received the message after I pressed the sent button on Jaune's Scroll. While she went away, I got out the rope of bedsheets that I've been making and used to make my escape through the window. Then, I used the bus money I had to get to the club, but since I was little and too young to get in, I snuck in through the backdoor when I noticed there was a delivery truck and delivery guy was packaging out some stuff. And that pretty much it."

We were all silent, either thinking the whole story was either unbelievable or impressive and cool.

"Hey, kid. Could I say something to you?" Neptune spoke.

"What is it?" He asked.

"When did you have the time to do all that stuff!?" Neptune asked exaggeratedly as he looked impressed at the boy.

Weiss just facepalmed, feeling a minor headache as she tried to comprehend the story.

"Wow!" Ruby said. "Weiss, your brother is like a master spy!"

"And a thief and hacker, which all of the stuff he done is highly illegal!" Weiss stated to her before she turned her attention to him. "Frost, you caused enough trouble for tonight! I want you to apologize everyone here!"

"Everyone?" He repeated.

"Yes, everyone." Weiss said, with a little annoyance in her voice.

"I….I am….sorry, everyone." Frost said quietly.

"I can't hear you, Frost. Speak louder." She said strictly.

"I…I'm sorry everyone!" He said out loud before he started crying.

Weiss just crossed her arm and pouted. Ruby looked back and forth at them before he approached the little boy, and gave him a hug.

"There, there. It's OK, Frost. You did nothing wrong." Ruby said kindly as she hugged and carried him.

He whimpered as he calmed down.

"You only did it because you really worried and cared about Weiss. She only yells at you because she loves you, so don't cry, Frost." She said.

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded. Weiss turned around a bit to look at her brother. She sighed and then walked to her partner.

"Ruby, give him to me." She said as she did just that. Weiss gave him a hug, comforting him as he began to look drowsy.

"Big Sis Weiss, I am…sorry for everything." He said sleepy.

"No, it is alright. And I said say…thank you for saving me back then." Weiss said, smiling.

Jaune cried emotionally to this as he cried in his arm. I sweat dropped at him as I padded on shoulder.

Later that night, Jaune, Sun and Neptune went to their respective dorm rooms. Weiss decided that Frost's punishment is to not sleep with her tonight for she just wants to be alone in her bed for tonight only. She _hired_ me to watch over him, and let him sleep in my bed with me. I didn't mind at all.

I tucked her young brother in my bed with the cover over him. He slept peacefully like a baby, which I find to be cute.

Someone knocked on my door. I opened it and it revealed to be Yang in her casual huntress clothes.

"Yang? What's up?" I asked.

"I want to talk with you privately. Could we like head to the old place?" She said.

We drove there, with her on my motorcycle. We arrived there shortly, and then we sat together at the bench, looking at the beautiful illumination that the city makes during the night.

"What a day it was, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, it really was kind of hectic." I said. "Too bad the date was kind of ruin, not just for us, but also for Weiss, Neptune, Ruby, and Rudy, but hey, I don't blame Frost or anyone. At least I am glad nobody got hurt."

She nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"So, is that you want to talk with me about tonight?" I asked.

"More than just that." She added. "You know, I…kind of want a kid like Frost."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I mean, when I get a kid of my own, I want a kid like Frost." She admitted.

I began to blush in red like a cherry. "Oh, that what you mean. Well, I, um, think that's, ah, an idea."

She giggled. "You are so cute when you are bashful, but anyway, yeah, I want a kid like him, you know. It is probably hard to raise a kid like him. I understand from experience in my family, after my mom, Summer Rose passed away. I became a mother-figure to Ruby after she passed away and all, not just as her older sister."

I looked seldom to her as I listened. "But, deep down, raising a kid is a great thing. Nurturing and loving your kids as much as possible is probably the greatest gift you can ever have in life. Don't you think, Ellix?"

I slowly nodded as I gave a warm smile. "I agree, Yang. Kids are great to have."

"I'm happy to hear that from you, and maybe after we graduate or something, you and I can…" She holds my hand warmly. "Be together, raise a family, and travel around the world together."

I gasped a little as I noticed a tint of blush on her face. I blushed, too, but then I just grinned.

"You know Yang, I know I may be a year younger than you, but I think that sounds great. I would love to go with you on your crazy adventures." I said.

She smiled. "Thank you, Ellix. You are the best." She leaned close to me as I leaned close to her until our lips meet; giving each other a warm, deep kiss. We exchanged kisses with each other that night before we went back to our dorm.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that is it for today, folks! What do you think of this chapter and previous chapter? Feel very awarded that I uploaded three chapters in one day. Remember to place your vote in the poll. I will not update tomorrow and maybe even Monday. Please read my Author's Note in chapter 13. I will see you guys again later Monday or Tuesday. So...  
**

 **Next Times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, we will either see one more filler chapter or start with the plot of the story...Only you guys have the power to determine the path of fate, so choose wisely...or just plain fun! See you guys then!**


	18. World of Remnant-OC 2

**-World of Remnant OC 2-**

 **Black Knight**

 _Each of the 12 Knights has their own respective power and kingdom they ruled and maintained. The most unique of them all was none other than Black Knight. Each Knight has unique power over the elements that exist in the world, but Black Knight had the most unique power that no other Knights have; the power to see the future, and with it, he brought prosperity and prevented tragic death. His people praised him._

 _He loved by his people and his allies, but the most precious and important person who loved him the most, more than because of his powers, accomplishment, or anything else was none other than the young woman named Crystal Rose, Red Knight's adopted sister and his lover. Whenever she visited Black Knight's home or he visited her, she will always have wonderful time with the Black Knight. Most people, out of his territory, saw him to be intimidating, but she saw something else through those dark purple eyes of his. Her kindness and care for others and to him touched the knight of darkness' heart deeply. One night, he confessed his feeling to her and she accepted him as their love life began….but their time of happiness and love came to an end._

 _In order to maintain peace between the two nobilities within Red Knight's kingdom, he along with the decision by the Round Table proposed that Crystal Rose must be the bride in order to prevent a war. Black Knight resisted the decision, but the Round Table insisted and their plan initiated. As a result (and also her secretive decision made by her truly), Crystal Rose married to the nobility and prevented the war from occurring. However, her new life with her new husband was brutal with no respect and eventually she was killed._

 _When the news of her death reached her true loved one's ear, reported by his younger brother, Black Knight outburst in sadness, dragging his own heart into pure darkness. With anger and hatred for everyone who he deemed to be traitors, Black Knight attacked his fellow Knights' kingdom with his personal army and the army of Grimm, with his almighty power of what made him the Black Knight. The world of Remnant plunged into chaos once again, and the light was cease to burn out until the four remaining knights, Red, White, Blue, and Yellow, confronted Black Knight and defeated him._

 _After 500 years of slumber, Black Knight's soul reawakened in his new host body belonging to a boy named Ellix Knight. When the new reawakened Black Knight was about to finish Ellix's close friend and descendant of his "enemy" Red Knight, Ruby Rose, the spirit of Crystal appeared before him. She told him to stop and give up what he was doing, just laid his weapon down and go up to his old former self. After she briefly disappeared and moved on to the next world, Black Knight couldn't accept that she was now truly gone, he outburst in pure rage and strike on the girl, but thanks to Crystal's word of encouragement and hope. she somehow activated her ancestor's power of the Knight within her and defeated Black Knight, once and for all._

 _However, this does not mean Black Knight is dead. Ellix Knight is still his Second Coming, meaning that his soul is still within him, deep down in his heart and if the boy was to go into full rage or accept his darkness deeply, Black Knight will rise again. Will he either return to be his former self or continued to be the evil Hunter that feared by every living beings that walk on Remnant, including Grimm? Only the future will tell..._

* * *

 **I will announce the result of the poll when I upload the new official story chapter tomorrow in the afternoon, but I may change my mind and might upload it in the morning. Just keep an eye on it in the day. Anyway, what do you guys think of the second World of Remnant OC. What a sad and tragic story, but I hope now you guys understand why Black Knight tried to take over Remnant.  
**


	19. Ch16 Five Nights at RWBY's

**Disclaimer: The original lyric for the song in this chapter belongs to Nate Sharp, or on Youtube, natewantstobattle. His song, "This is the End" is belong to him and other rightful copyright holders, if there is any. I DO NOT OWN IT, but only using it for story-purpose and fun.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 16-**

 **Five Nights at RWBY's**

The past two weeks were both busy and fun at the same time. Frost had been with us most of the times. Each time he visited us, he caused Weiss to feel happy, but little bit stressed out. Good thing Ruby, Blake, Yang, and I were there. We played the Remnant game, which he beaten Ruby and Yang many times over. He had another quiet, yet seriously epic chess fight with Blake. Overall, it was fun for him to hang out around us. It relieved our stresses from classes.

Like in my world or our world, Halloween exists in the world of Remnant, and that holiday was actually today. It was a Friday night, and my teammates and Frost dressed up for the holiday.

Ruby was Little Red Riding Hood (very original). Weiss was the Frankenstein's wife while her brother, Frost was a mummy. Yang was a pirate captain with a mustache. Blake was little bit against wearing costume at first, but thanks to our persuasion, she was now dressed as a ninja.

"Tonight is going to so awesome! I can't wait for the candies…" Ruby said as she daydreamed the sweets, which caused her to drool.

"Rrg, my little red hood sister. We will get all the candies in the seven seas." Yang said, playing her role as a pirate.

"I hope you won't talk like that for the rest of the day." Blake said, glaring at her.

"Rgh, why not?" She replied with a grin.

"Let's go to trick-or-treats now." Frost said to his sister as he pulled slightly on her dress costume.

"Not until Ellix shows up, Frost." She said.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly, Yang's Scroll vibrated. She took off her hook to reach the pocket where her Scroll was. She pulled it out and read the text message.

"It's from him. It says 'I will see you guys at the concert later tonight. I have something important to do. I will see you all then. From, Ellix. P.S: Heart Heart to Yang.'" She read as she grinned widely, feeling very warm and fuzzy in the inside.

"That's strange. I thought he will go trick-or-treats with us." Ruby said.

"Well, whatever. How about let's go then?" Weiss stated.

"Yeah! Trick-or-treats with Big Sis Weiss! Yeah!" Frost cheered.

Unlike the traditional way of going from house to house, the students were one who gathered the candies and gives the candies. There were multiple spots around the academy where students and teachers give out candies, but as part of the fun, some will even surprise and try to scare the trick-or-treaters unexpectedly.

Ruby and Weiss got spooked when Professor Port jumped out, dressing as the wolf man. Blake and Yang didn't flinch at all, and neither for Frost. They got the candy from him. On their candy hunting, they met up with Neptune and Sun as they dressed as Frankenstein and zombie respectfully.

On their trick-or-treating, they stumbled upon a fright attraction, similar to haunted house. It was based on a popular game called "Five Nights at Grimmy", which apparently is based on the "Five Nights at Freddy" from our world. The animatronics that appear in the game were also based on the characters from our version, except that they were Grimm-like with the white mask and red eyes. Ruby and Yang played first the game in the series before, and the girls had nightmares about them. Frost explained to them about the lore behind the games, which was very identical to the lore to our version of the game in our world, at least based on the theories proposed by the fan community.

After getting some good amounts of candies, they all headed to the Halloween concert at the amphitheater. Today's concert will be sung by the one and only Team MSNC with one special guest student singing along with them.

My team, Frost, Neptune, and Sun joined with Team JNPR along with Kuro and Alice.

Jaune was a white knight as much as we expected, Nora was a nurse, who some other male students thought she looked really…attractive in her costume, Ren was a sarcophagus, and Pyrrha was a T-Rex, which looked cute. Kuro was coincidentally a samurai while Alice was an angel.

"OMG! You guys look cool and cute in your costumes! I love them!" Ruby squealed.

"Thank you, Ruby." Jaune said, flushing a little.

"Hmph! You're a ninja, Blake Belladonna? That would mean that you are my servant." Kuro stated as he smirked.

"In your dream." Blake replied as the mental cat fight began again between them.

"Say, where is Ellix by the way?" Pyrrha asked.

"I have not noticed him since we arrived here." Alice said.

"He texted me that he will see us tonight here, at this concert." Yang said as she looked around. "Although, I don't see him around."

"It may be hard because he might be wearing a costume." Weiss stated.

"Good point." Ren nodded.

"Hey, what's up my fellow first-year and upper senior!" They saw Rudy approaching to them. Ruby hid behind her sister.

"Ruby, it is your _boyfriend_." Yang teased.

"Y..Yang!" She yelled.

"Oh, there you are, Ruby." Rudy said. "You do like to hide behind your sister. Your costume looks awesome, by the way."

"You think my costume looks awesome?" She asked as she got out of her hiding.

"Of course! Say, where is your male only member, Ellix?" He questioned.

Suddenly, Yang's scroll vibrated again. She took off her hook to reach her pocket.

"Maybe you should take that hook off for the rest of the night. Or you could just use your other hand." Blake said.

"I know, but I prefer with this hand." She said as she got her Scroll out and read a message.

"It's from Ellix. It says 'I see you guys arrived at the concert. Enjoy . From, Ellix. P.S: Tell Weiss to cover Frost's ears when the band starts to sing.'" She read.

"Why would I do that? What is he trying to say?" Weiss asked.

Before anyone else says anything, the lights dimmed a little. Everyone looked to the stage as Professor Ozpin came up on the stage and one spotlight shone at him above.

"Good evening, students. I hope all of you are enjoying the Halloween Night. I hope all of you gathered good amount of candies tonight." He said.

Everyone cheered to that. "But, I hope all of you won't get your teeth rotten and I bet some of you will." Some of the students laughed to that joke, including Ruby, her sister, and our friends.

"Well, the moment has arrived. Please welcome Team MSNC and their Halloween song!" He announced as he left the stage and everyone cheered, including my friends.

As the light dimmed, the music started playing as they hear the drum, and then suddenly burst of loud, metal music came into play while the light turned back on the stage only. Mix of color lights shone at them while they perform on the stage.

 **Mozart:** _I found you! You've been asleep in your room! You can scream, You can shout! But this all will end!_

Weiss covered Frost's ears like I told in the text message. Everyone gasped, but felt the song to sound cool. Even Frost was enjoying a bit, but Weiss covered and protected her innocent brother's ears, which she thinks that song was horrible and too immature for her brother to hear.

 **Mozart:** _I'm your Nightmare! I'm broken inside! I'll be the end with you! So, hold your teddy bear tight tonight!_

The guitar was rocking while the drum was pumping. Everyone, including my friends listened as Weiss continued to protect her brother's ears.

"Let me hear the song, Big Sis Weiss!" Frost said.

"No! It is too, um, loud for your ears and I am protecting your ears!" Weiss replied, creating an excuse.

Alice shook in fear as she hid behind Kuro while Jaune did the same with Pyrrha.

 **Chopin:** _We roam and we invite! You won't survive the night!_

 **Mozart:** _Just tell yourself that this is… *in regular voice*_

 **Chopin:** _All in your head._

As the instruments, I came on the stage unexpectedly, surprising my friends and teammates.

"Ellix!?" Ruby asked.

I was wearing a mask on the side of my head to my left, which it strangely resembled Golden Freddy while each member of Team MSNC wore the mask of the basic characters from the first game. I had my mic ready as my parts come.

 **Ellix:** I hear them running. They're banging at my door. It's gone for days and nights. And I can't take this anymore! I hear them breathe.

 **Mozart:** _We hear you scream!_

Ellix: They won't stop haunting me. They're right behind me. And I won't take this no more. This can't be real, it's in my head! *have my hands on my head, like I am having a headache*

 **Mozart:** _Give it up! You're better off dead!_

 **Ellix:** Some things are best forgotten. We're voices in your head! *poking at my head*

 **Mozart:** _We're the monsters under your bed._

 **Ellix:** Come and take a closer look! *gestured with my finger*

 **Chopin:** _We're still your friends! You still believe that?_

My friends had their jaw dropped.

 **Ellix:** You say that this is over. Make believe that you're my friend. But, I cannot pretend. I know that this can't be the end. *shook my head passively* It's bad enough that I am fading out and still you torture me. Why can't you let me be? I just want to be set freeeeee!

Everyone gasped and watched as Weiss slowly let go of Frost's ears. Yang was eye drooling at me while Ruby smiled widely and excitedly.

 **Ellix:** I hear them running. They're banging at my door. It's gone for days and nights. And I can't take this anymore! I hear them breathe.

 **Mozart:** _We hear you scream!_

 **Ellix:** They won't stop haunting me. They're right behind me. And I won't take this no more. This can't be real, it's in my head! *having both my hands on my head and shaking*

 **Mozart:** _Give it up! You're better off dead!_

 **Ellix:** Some things are best forgotten. We're voices in your head! *poking at my head*

 **Mozart:** _We're the monsters under your bed._

 **Ellix:** Come and take a closer look! *gestured with my finger*

 **Chopin:** _We're still your friends! You still believe that!?_

I stopped singing as Mozart played an instrumental version of my parts. Everyone listened and looked both excited and seldom to the song. They felt something meaningful, but not in a happy, giddy way. It was something like you are kid and you are stuck in a fear that won't let you go until your final breath. The song reminded Ruby and Yang the game, and they were right.

As Mozart gets to the last few lines, I took my mic and said, "Everybody!"

 **Ellix:** I hear them running. *Put out the mic to the audiences*

 **Everyone:** They are banging at my door!

 **Ellix:** It's gone for days and nights.

 **Everyone:** And I won't take this anymore!

 **Ellix:** I hear them breathe.

 **Everyone:** We hear you scream!

 **Ellix:** They won't stop haunting me. They're right behind me. And I won't take this no more. This can't be real, it's in my head!

 **Everyone:** Give up! You're better off dead!

 **Ellix:** Some things are best forgotten. We're voices in your head! *poking at my head*

 **Mozart:** _We're the monsters under your bed!_

 **Ellix:** Come and take a closer look! *gestured with my finger*

 **Chopin:** _Now this is the e-e-e-ennnd!_

My friends cheered the loudest, saying my name few time before I finish up the song. Everyone else also cheered for me and the band.

 **Ellix:** _Now this is the ennnnnnnd!_

We took a bow as everyone cheered and left the stage. A few minute later, some people went away while other conversed with each other. After saying my goodbye to Team MSNC, I rejoined with my old group.

Ruby, and my friends looked very shock and happy.

"Wow! Dude! That was amazing!" Sun exclaimed.

"You really rock!" Nora said, gesturing both her hands with that signature hand sign you would see at a rock concert.

"Nice job I got to say." Blake admitted.

"It was little too loud for my brother, but I have to say…it was pretty impressive." Weiss said, little bit smugly.

"It was awesome!" Frost cheered.

"Me too! It was a nice surprise!" Ruby cheered.

"Ellix…you are just amazing." Yang said as she hugged me on the side.

I blushed in red. "Yeah. Thank you for enjoying the song."

"Thank you, Nate Sharp." I thought.

We enjoyed to ourselves, together with friends as we discussed while eating the candies that my friends got from the trick-or-treating. I really enjoyed with my friends; Ruby, Weiss, her brother Frost, Blake, Team JNPR, Team SSSN, Kuro, Alice, and their teammates, Rudy, and of course Yang. I will cherish my experience with her and them, here at Beacon…because I believe this will be the last time I will enjoy this fond experience with them when everything changes when…she returned.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And the winner for the poll is...the filler chapter! As for the other chapter that was going to be Chapter 16, I will have that shown as like a special ending like how I did with my previous RWBY fanfiction or prequel. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed reading this chapter and I just want to say thank you to Nate Sharp or natewantstobattle from Youtube. He makes an excellent song cover for anime and video games, so please check his videos on Youtube.**

 **By the way, important ANNOUNCEMENT: I wrote a bunch of new chapters today, and have few more to write to finish off Volume 1! Thank you for supporting this story, and expect a day where I just post all the chapters in one (maybe). After that happens, I will take a break and post few extra stuffs, like bloopers, special endings, and others if there are any.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, the official plot chapter will begin with the return of a certain person...See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	20. Ch17 Return

**EDIT(1/19/16): Changed a name in one of the main protagonist's dialogues.**

 **-Chapter 17-**

 **Return**

My teammates and I woke up little earlier this time around. Today is a day we choose to go on a mission given and assigned by the academy. Just like last year, but this time, we are going to do something that doesn't relate with the White Fang…hopefully.

My teammates and I walked down the corridor as we headed to the amphitheater.

"I can't wait for what mission we can do!" Ruby said giddily.

"Don't get too excited, Ruby. Since we are second-year students, the mission we can choose will be more difficult than what we did when we were first-year student." Weiss stated.

"Right." Blake nodded. "But, good news is it does not have to relate with the White Fang. We will do actual mission that does not involve saving City of Vale from an attack of Grimm."

"But, I loved that fight!" Yang told Blake. "It was so exciting last year!"

"I kind of agree with Yang there, but above all, I just can't wait!" Ruby said. As we walked down the hallway, Yang noticed I didn't speak at all as I was thinking to myself with unsure, worry face.

"Hey, Ellix, what's wrong?" She asked.

I snapped my thought as I noticed. "Oh sorry, what was that?"

"What were you thinking this time? You were thinking to yourself. Say it…if you want, that is." Yang demanded.

"I…I just feel like today something…horrible will happen today." I spoke.

My teammates began to look worry. "Ellix…do you saw something? The future…" Yang asked.

"Well, yes, but I am not quite sure if it is, and I am not positive if it will come true." I answered.

"Well, what was it? What did you see?" Weiss questioned.

"I…I don't want to say it. Let's get going anyway." I said as I walked ahead. My teammates watched me before I turned around over my shoulder. "Hey girls, are we going or what?"

They looked at each other for a moment before they decided to just ignore what we briefly discussed and followed me.

We arrived to the amphitheater. There were some students already choosing their mission. Team JNPR and Team SSSN were here, too.

"Hey, Team RWBYE! Over here!" Jaune called to us.

"Hi Jaune, and everybody." Ruby waved at them.

"Did you pick your mission yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. We just got here." She answered.

"Better pick now, or all of the good missions will go away." Nora said.

"What!? That won't be unacceptable!" Weiss stated as she ran over to check the mission board.

"Wait up, Weiss!" Ruby yelled as she chased after the heiress.

"So, what mission did you guys pick?" Blake asked.

"We, Team SSSN, are junior detectives!" Sun stated. "Just like last year, but we will do much better job! We are going to take down criminals, thief, drug dealers, and all the good stuff!"

"Right." She rolled her eyes.

"What about you guys, Team JNPR?" Yang asked.

"We will be doing some scouting mission near the outskirt of Vale." Pyrrha said.

"We will be wrecking up Grimm!" Nora said excitedly.

"Let's just hope we don't make too much mess. Well, at least one of us hopefully doesn't make too much mess." Ren eyed on his bubbly friend, which she giggled in return.

"Cool!" Yang nodded. "I hope Ruby and Weiss got a good mission for us."

Jaune noticed me, looking a bit worry. "Hey, are you OK, Ellix?"

"Hm. Oh, I am fine, Jaune." I said with assured grin. "Don't worry about me."

I walked away to check on Ruby and Weiss. Blake and Yang looked each other briefly, looking more worry and becoming suspicious to how I was behaving.

They walked behind me as we rejoined with our leader and heiress. They didn't look happy.

"Great. JUST perfect!" Weiss moaned.

"This really sucks." Ruby said in disappointing mood.

"What's wrong, sis?" Yang asked.

"There are barely any good missions left." Ruby explained. "We should've woke up little bit more early."

"Then, what other missions there are left?" Blake asked.

"See for yourself." Weiss stated. Yang, Blake, and I looked at the mission board, and there were three options; most of them are just regular jobs, which were garbage disposal plant, serving soup kitchen, and attending and maintaining bingo tournament at local retirement center.

"Seriously. This is all that is left." Yang said.

"Yeah. It really is." Ruby moaned sadly.

"If we didn't idly chat few moments ago, we wouldn't have got a better mission." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

Yang felt little bit offended. "Hey, are you saying it is Ellix's fault?"

"Yang, It's fine." I spoke before anything else happens. "Let's just pick a mission. How about…this one?"

I pressed the button without anyone saying anything. Weiss checked what mission I picked, and she looked very disagreeable.

"Hey! You just pick the garbage disposal plant!" Weiss pointed out.

"Mission is a mission. Let's go, girls!" I stated as I rushed out of the amphitheater. The girls just watched me go by, each with disbelieved face.

"I…can't believe it." Weiss said.

"I know right. We didn't even put in a vote." Ruby stated.

"Not that! Well, kind of, but most importantly, he just picked a mission without us saying about it first!" Weiss argued.

"Well, I guess we have no choice, but to…collect garbage or something." Blake said, not too enthusiastically.

"Ellix…" Yang whispered.

Despite Weiss' whiny complain, we arrived to our destination; Vale's Simple-And-Clean Co, one of the largest garbage deposit company in the entire kingdom. Although, their company name sounded like something very familiar, like a name for a song, but I digress. We met with the man in charge.

"I am glad that you young Hunters will take on an odd job like this one! I really appreciate!" The man said as he laughed whole-kindheartedly. He was little bit overweight with dirty orange beard and smudge on his dark grayish-green shirt with a smudge on his spandex.

"We are, happy to help, sir!" Ruby said, pulling a forceful smile. She didn't want to sound disappointed to upset the man.

"I am glad that you kids are really going to help around here!" The man said. "I know it may not the most interesting and very stinky job, but it is important, nonetheless. You might learn a thing or two. OK, so your first assignment is to…"

We began our work, much to some of us disagreed with it. I was working the hardest as I focused in the jobs. RWBY did their best. Weiss didn't like it at all as she tried to avoid getting her dress…sorry, her combat skirt dirty. Yang was little bit against this job at first, but she found a way to enjoy herself. She used her strength and weapon to push the crushed, cube-shaped of trashes from one place to another. Blake used her Gambol Shroud to tie up some trashes, picked them up, and untied them to a neat pile. Ruby used her Crescent Rose to slice and slash up trashes into several pieces, smaller enough to fit into the cargo crate.

We worked for several hours until 5:00 pm, but with a break in between.

"Good job, you guys! You really helped us a lot!" The man said joyfully.

"Your welcome, sir." I said.

"Well, I hope to see you all tomorrow! Garbage don't depose themselves you know." He chuckled.

As we arrived back at Beacon, some of the students looked unsavory at us. Once we arrived back at our dorm, Weiss released her rage.

"That. Was. The. Worse. Mission. EVER!" She yelled.

"I think it was not that bad, actually." Ruby said.

"Not bad, not bad!? Did you got hit by a can or something!? We worked at a garbage disposal! How was it even not bad you claims?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, if you've worked harder, you might have enjoyed yourself. Besides." Yang said as she took something out of her pocket. "Check this out, I found a necklace. Pretty cool, right?"

"Eww! That's disgusting! You better clean that crap!" Weiss stated.

"Hey, a garbage to one man or girl is a treasure to other. Deal with it." Yang replied as Weiss growled and took her towel.

"Well, I am going to take a shower in our bathroom! I don't want to go to the shower stalls with you three because you're all stinky smell!"

Weiss took a piercing glance at me for a second before she stormed out of the dorm room. She slammed the door hard.

"Geez. She doesn't have to get that mad." Ruby said.

"Well, she is a heiress, Ruby. She never and most likely never had work at a garbage disposal. She must be feeling shame of herself." I said. "Maybe I should've not picked this mission after all."

"Hey, it's not your fault, Ellix." Yang said as she padded on my shoulder. "But, I was wondering. Why did you pick this mission?"

"Well...a mission is a mission. I just…thought we could do something different that is all. Well, I am going to take a shower. Goodnight." I said as I escaped to my room and closed behind it.

The three stared at my door before Yang spoke. "He's hiding something. I just know it."

"You think so, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"I'm positive." She said.

"I have a feeling, too, but seriously…we should get clean up, don't you think?" Blake stated as Ruby and Yang checked themselves.

"Yeah, we should." Ruby said as they all got their respective towels and headed to the school's shower stalls.

After I washed my body for hour or so, I noticed my Scroll was blinking, indicating that I got a message. I checked the message, and it was from her again, "Cyan". I read the message, and looked dead serious at it.

"I hope the girls don't see this." I said. I opened my door slightly to check if the girls were still here. They weren't, and Weiss was still washing in the bathroom. I moved quietly as I take each of their Scrolls. For each of them, I inputted something, causing the Internet access locked or inaccessible.

"Sorry, girls, but this is for all of your own good." I said until I realized it something. As I putted back each of their Scroll to the original location where I found them, I noticed Ruby's Scroll was vibrating. I immidaitely checked it and it was from Jaune. I purposefully unaccepted it, ending his call. Just in time I putted it back, Weiss came out of the bathroom.

"What the heck are you doing!?" She yelled.

I jumped a little and turned around slowly.

"I…I was trying to find any leftover beef jerky that Yang has. That's all." I lied as I looked around the bag of jerky in her bed until I found it. "Oh, here it is! Want some?"

She glared at me. "No."

"Oh okay…well goodnight, then." I said as I slowly walked away to the room and closed the door.

Weiss looked at me suspiciously, but shrugged the thought away.

Another day, another works. We did pretty much the same routine; we disposed the garbage and washed ourselves on the same night. We did this for almost a week, and we pretty much got used to it. Weiss calmed down a bit, but she still didn't like the job.

"Man, I hate this mission." Weiss moaned as she was sitting on her bed and reading her fashion magazine.

"Hey, at least we don't have to fight Grimm or anything serious. Besides, this is like the easiest mission to do, and I think Ellix was right that he chose this for us." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Ruby. I was against the mission at first, but I find it to be fun." Yang stated.

"It is not bad, not too hard, smelly, but at least it is near our school, so we don't have to travel far." Blake said.

"Yeah, whatever. I just miss my Neptune." Weiss said as she daydreamed or night-dreamed in this case about her boyfriend.

"And, I bet Ruby misses her Rudy, too." Her older sister said playfully, causing her sister to blush.

"What!? He and I just friend!" Ruby retaliated.

"You sure about that?" She asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes, I am very sure!" Ruby answered as her face flushed.

Suddenly, Blake's Scroll was vibrating. She picked it up, and checked who it was. "It's that Manager guy from the garbage disposal."

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, hello! Hey, I need your help! My place is overrun by those crazy Fanus group! Anyway, you girls and him are Hunters, so come here fast or we will….Gaaaah!"

All she heard was just buzzing sound after that.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"It can't be!" Blake exclaimed. "I think the Simple-And-Clean is just attacked by them, the White Fang!"

"What!?" RWY yelled.

"We got to get there now!" Blake said.

RWY nodded as they rushed out of the dorm room.

"Wait, what about Ellix!?" Yang asked.

"Send him a message!" Ruby ordered. While they were running, Blake sent out a quick text message me.

Meanwhile….

"OK. This snack is for Ruby, this one for Weiss, Blake is that, Yang is…" Suddenly, my Scroll vibrated. I checked what it was, revealing to be a text message from Blake. I read the message as I dropped the entire snack I was holding. I didn't say any words as I went away.

I arrived there with my motorcycle. I noticed the gate was open. I went through and looked around.

"Ruby!" I yelled. "Weiss! Blake! Yang! Where are you girls!?"

I looked around as I ran around the maze of towers of trashes.

"Where are you guys!?" I yelled out more.

I felt something odd about this. Suddenly, spotlights shone at me as I covered my face.

"What the!?" I gasped. Once my vision cleared, I looked and found my teammates, tied together as they were dangling on a crane.

"Girls!" I yelled.

"Ellix!" They screamed.

"Ruby! Weiss! Blake! Yang! What happened to you guys!?" I yelled.

"Ellix! Get out of here!" Yang yelled. "It's a trap!"

"What!?" I asked.

"Well, well, well. Looks who finally show. The prince in shining armor has arrived." A familiar male voice said. I remembered that voice very well.

From my left, he showed up.

"Mercury." I snarled.

"You've grown taller since we saw you, Dude." From my right, Emerald showed up.

"Emerald."

From my back, the familiar girl in her pink, white, and brown dress with pink parasol appeared out of the shadows.

"Neo." She just curtsied me, speaking no words as she smirked.

"Yes, he did. And to add it all up, he has become a quite a handsome, mature lad." The sinister female voice stated.

I looked forward as I see a glowing red eye. She showed herself in that usual red dress, but the only difference is she had a new eye for her left eye; a cybernetic red eye.

"Cinder Fall…" I growled. She smirked evilly as her right eyes glowed in orange while my ears glowed in dark purple aura in response.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christma...wait, today is not Christmas and it's not even December...yet! Sorry, bad joke, but anyway, I got another chapter. Great news to tell you guys that I finished writing all of the main chapters, and as I upload this chapter, I am working on the epilogue. Right after that, I will be working on the special (or secret) ending for this story and a chapter full of bloopers. I can't wait to write them all, but they will be uploaded at later time. Also, look out for my final author's note in the epilogue like how I did with my prequel fanfiction for this fanfiction.**

 **This may ruin fun of being patient (although patient is not fun sometimes), but I may upload all the chapters in one day because I am just that very anxious to upload all the chapters to get it over with if those chapters are already finished, but I will take my time to edit them beforehand and decide if I really want to upload it now or later.**

 **Anyway, folks, I hope you understand and thank you for reading a chapter. Cinder Fall has returned and what does she want from Ellix? Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, we will see what she wants! See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER...and along with other chapters. See you guys then!**


	21. Ch18 Fights or No Fights

**-Chapter 18-**

 **Fights or No Fights**

I glared at Cinder like a lion. Her right eye glowed in orange as my eyes glowed in dark purple aura. I can see her aura in red-orange emanating from her while my aura was in the color of black-blueish color.

"Cinder." I spoke. "It's been a year since we last met. I am guessing somebody helped you and your friends escape out of the Ice Dragon's Den."

"Ice Dragon's Den?" Ruby asked.

"That's Atlas' most highly secured prison in the world." Weiss said.

"Oh."

Cinder giggled. "You are quite knowledgeable, Ellix. And I got to say, you have grown quite a mature and handsome, young man."

"Thanks for the flattery comment. I _see_ that you got a new eye. What are you; a cyborg now?" I joked as I smirked.

"You tell her, Ellix!" Yang stated.

"Shut up!" Emerald shouted.

"Make me!" Yang stuck her tongue out to Emerald.

"Silent!" Cinder yelled, shutting everyone's mouth. "Now that you are here, I can achieve what I wanted ever since I was put in that shitty, cold hunk of metal that I was in. Do you understand how long I waited for this moment?"

"Not really. Time flied for me while you were in prison, Cinder, but I bet most likely it wasn't the most pleasant place to live for the rest of your life. I'm sure about that." I answered.

"Indeed, it wasn't." She growled. "Thanks to a new found allegiance with the White Fang, I've been reborn into something even better, not just this new cybernetic eye as you can see."

"Hmph." I huffed as I continued to smirk. "Well, unlike last year, I became a better fighter, too, Cinder if that is what you are implying, too. I can tell by looking at your aura that you became a lot stronger since we last fought. So for Emerald and Mercury, but you alone can probably even scare an Ursa."

Cinder chuckled a little. "Thank you for noticing, but enough small chat and I will get straight to the point."

I narrowed my eyes as I listened while my teammates dangling. "After half a year I was put in that prison, I realized something. That is power, but in order to achieve that power safely, I have to eliminate the biggest threat in my life, and you know what or should I say, who that is."

"Let me guess…us, right?" I asked, referring to my team including myself.

"Good guess, but not quite. It is…you, just you only!" Cinder stated. "Of all the people in the world, you are the biggest threat to my cause, just because you have a power that rivals to mine!"

"Black Knight's power…" I admitted.

"That's right." She nodded in agreement as she walked slowly, approaching to me.

"You…" She came close to me as she gestured her hand around my chest and shoulders. Yang didn't like how she was touching me. "Have a power that rivals to mine, a power that can change the world in a snap of a finger. I remembered very much when the soul of that legendary Huntsman awakened in you. No one can control it other than you yourself. This is why…"

She leaned her face close to my left ear and whispered her voice. "I must have my revenge on you."

"Revenge, huh?" I repeated.

She moved away from me as she stepped forward twice. "Yes, that is right. A glorious revenge, what I desire the most now. Until I achieve it, my heart and aura will just agonize in pain until you are gone for good!"

I stared at her as everyone else was quiet and just watched us.

"However…" She spoke as she turned over to her shoulder. "You have something else I need as part of my allegiance to the White Fang."

"Something else other than revenge? What would that be?" I asked.

"I heard from my new master that you stole a piece of something important. So, in exchange for your friends, I want that piece. Hand me the Code."

I looked passive at her as she smirked evilly before I just laughed out loud. Everyone, including my friends looked perplexed as Cinder narrowed her eyes.

"Oh sure, Cinder! I will give you a Code! Code for my credit card? Code for my locker? Code for the exclusive subscription award for a prize on the back of my comic book?" I laughed before I returned to being serious. "I have a lot of code for a lot of things, Cinder. You may have to be more specific, and even if you did…it is not like I will tell to you that easily. So, just hand me my friend back NOW!"

Cinder laughed a bit. "My, you are such a funny man, but seriously, don't be a fool. I heard the story about you and your _other friends'_ exploits against the White Fang last year. Now, hand me the Code or I will kill your friends in front of your eyes!"

She summoned a fire, burning on her right palm as her right hand was aiming at my teammates.

"Exploit? White Fang? What is Cinder talking about? And what does it have to do with Ellix?" Blake thought.

I sighed. "OK, Cinder, I will tell you the Code…but on one condition."

She put out the fire. "Oh, what would that be?"

"If you and your friends here fight me, one on one, then I will talk if I lose once in the fight. However, if I win all the fights in the row, and beaten you in the last match, my friends and I go home peacefully and pretend that this never ever happened. What do you say, Cinder?"

She thought to herself for a few second until she nodded. "Hmm, I like a man who makes a bargain. It sounds reasonable, so why not. I will play your little game."

"Ellix! What are you doing!? This is all got to be some kind of trap!" Ruby yelled.

"I agree with her! You call backup before you came here, right!?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"WHAT!? You didn't it! How could you not!?" Weiss argued.

"Because I predicted this would happen, and I was right…as always." I admitted.

"Ellix…so you did saw the future." Yang said.

"I'm sorry, but this one was inevitable to prevent. I knew for sure that Cinder will come back someday, but never thought it will be this soon, but don't worry. After I beaten her and her friends here, we will go home and have pizza or something, OK?" I said with a reassured grin at her.

"Ellix…" Yang sighed.

"This is great." Weiss moaned. "But…I guess there is nothing else we can do while we are hanging up here."

"It's all up to you, Ellix! Kick her butts! So for Mercury and Emerald!" Ruby cheered.

"And that little bitch, Neo, too!" Yang exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Ruby and Yang. I will." I said as I turned to face Cinder and her faction.

"So, which of you guys want to go first?" I asked in a serious, determined tone.

"Hey Cinder. How about I go first? I didn't get to fight the little man last year, which I was suppose to." Mercury asked.

"Oh, why not. I guess it is fair that you can take a lead, but don't kill him. You can hurt him, but not kill him." Cinder said as she relaxed and sat on an old laundry machine.

"I will try." He smirked before he walked up to me, but stayed at some distance from me. He got into his battle pose as I was ready, too.

"So, aren't you going to use that fancy gauntlet of yours?" He asked mockingly.

"Actually, I want to try out something new. Like I said to your leader, I became stronger since last year. I trained over the year, not just in swordsmanship, but even also learned to fight with my feet. For you only, Mercury, I won't be using my hands to lay a single touch on you, but only with my feet and legs."

"Ooo, well, let's see about that." He replied with a smirk. I got into my battle pose as we looked each other determinedly.

Winds blew over us as silence took over. Suddenly, we ran toward each other before we kicked each other as we collided with our respective leg.

My teammates awed as Emerald jaw dropped and Neo widened her eyes. Cinder smirked a bit.

"Hmm, you weren't lying. You're really going to fight me with just your feet." Mercury said.

"Like I said, Mercury, I will just fight with my feet and legs, just like yours, but don't worry; I am not like your carbon copy or anything like that." I replied with a smirk.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I decided to upload the remaining chapters I have by two per day. I will upload one chapter in the morning and another in the afternoon around 5:30 p.m. Eastern Time. Then, on Friday, we will have the epilogue and some other times, we will have bloopers and other stuff. We are really coming to a close, but I will say more about it in my last author's note when the epilogue comes around.  
**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, will Ellix defeat each member of Cinder's Faction one by one? What will happen next? See you again in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	22. Ch19 Kick It or Lose It

**-Chapter 19-**

 **Kick It or Lose It**

My right leg collided with Mercury's own right leg. My teammates, whom were dangling on the hook of a crane, watched and even awed at me for just fighting with my own legs.

Even Cinder, Emerald, and Neo looked a bit surprised. Above all, Mercury was enjoying himself with that smudge smirk of his.

"Aahhhh, well, well, you know how to kick it." Mercury said before he kicked and shot with his leg at me, but I dodged quickly and countered with each of my leg, colliding with his legs. "You really know how to fight with your legs."

I smirked a bit. "Like I said, I trained hard last year. Fighting with sword is not the only I can do."

"Well, then I can't wait to see what else you can do." He said, smirking before we resumed our fight. He somersaulted away before he starts spinning himself. He shot several fireballs from his feet.

I quickly reacted; I spun myself to summon winds out of my feet, creating a tornado around myself to evade the fireballs.

Mercury looked shock as he gritted.

"Woah, never expected that." Emerald thought aloud.

"Hm-hm. Ellix has improved, hasn't he?" Cinder giggled.

"Woah." Ruby awed as the girls watched my fight.

I stop spinning and got my feet back on the ground, returning back to my battle pose. Mercury strike me back with a kick, but I dodged to the side and kicked back at him, but he blocked it with his other leg. The impact caused him to fly and hit a pile of trash.

He got up, realizing a cut on his face. He licked the blood, which I found it to be disgusting.

"Eew, that was very unnecessary!" I joked. "But, just to warn you, I might going to hurt you…a lot."

"Don't count on it. I will do the same to you, of course, but not killing you in the process, like I promise." He said before he jumped forward with one foot out. I jumped high to evade from the attack with myself flying.

I took this as a chance to fly up to my teammates' aide, but Cinder shot a fireball at me as I dodged away from it.

"Don't you think you can just save your friend during the fight? Remember, you made the deal!" She reminded me.

"Hmph! Of course, Cinder. I did not forget it." I replied as I flew down back to grounds.

I continued fighting Mercury. He shot me with some bullets as he kicked at me, but I countered it with my legs. I somersaulted few feet away from him, and then strike back with a wave of fire shot from my leg when I swung it.

Mercury used his own weapon to shoot himself up in the air, dodging from the wave of fire. I quickly teleported and appeared in front of him, performing another kick, but he blocked it with his arm. He struck back with a swung of his left leg as I blocked it with my left arm. We just stayed in mid-air until gravity took hold on Merc, dragging him down. I stayed up in the air momentarily and performed a high jump kick at him.

However, he evaded my attack as I created a big impact on the ground, resulted a crater which I was in the center.

"At this rate, I'll run out of Dust cartridges for my boots." I thought as I jumped out of the crater that I made.

Mercury took a second or two to catch some breaths before he fought back. "Yee-aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwhh!" He screamed.

I noticed he paced up his speed in his attacks as he unleashed a barrage of kicks at me, but I quickly dodged them all with my arms crossed as he continued to kick at me at rapid speed.

I teleported again and appeared behind him and then I quickly spun myself with leg out. When he realized I was behind him, my foot landed on his face as the impact caused him to fly to the side, making him skid on the dirt ground.

I watched with a serious, calm facial expression. "Damn you…damn you!" He mumbled as he slowly gets back up.

"If I were you, Mercury, I would just give up and you can ask one of your friends to tag in." I spoke. "This fight is over since the beginning, even before it begun."

Mercury stood up, chuckling until he laughed out like maniac. I looked at him, finding something suspicious about it.

"OK, dude, you're seriously creeping me out." I said with a dead-tone voice.

"Heh! It is just that I am really enjoying this fight and I hope it will last long, but…of course we don't have all the time in the world exactly, so I think I will start fighting more seriously now!" He stated.

"Hmm!?"

Suddenly, I sensed something from him. My heart beeped strongly like if my entire body just reacted to something when I looked at Mercury. He jumped forward, using his boots to speed up. I reacted as I dodged to the side, but then he swung his leg so quickly that his feet landed on my stomach.

"Gah!" I gasped before the impact caused me to fly over and hit through a tower of trash. The tower of trashes collided along me in the rumble.

"E..Ellixxxxxxxxxxxxx!" Yang screamed as the other girls jaw dropped.

Mercury smirked slyly. "I guess I won."

"It looks his new bionic legs worked on him." Emerald said.

"It is not over yet." Cinder spoke as she glared at the rumble of the trashes, with Emerald reacting to her as she looked perplexed.

Suddenly, I burst out of the rumble of trashes in my full armor. Everyone watched me as black aura emanated around my body, but disappeared as the armor faded away.

"Phew! That was close!" I said as I wiped the sweats from my forehead.

"Tch!" Mercury spitted. "You are tougher than you look."

"And I underestimated you, Mercury. I didn't realize it at first, but I guess you improved too or rather…your legs are replaced with better, improved prosthetic legs with bionic technology. Same goes for your boots. Most likely it is the works of the White Fang, given as a gift from your new _master_."

"So what if it is. I am going to use it to kick your ass." Mercury answered with a smirk, yet looked a bit upset.

"What is Ellix talking about?" Ruby asked. "Who is this master?"

"Hey Blake, do you know who he is talking about?" Weiss asked.

Blake stayed silent, not answering back as she watched the fight below, but specifically more on me.

He struck back as he used his dancing move with a mix of kick fighting style. I countered and dodged the move gracefully, but he did few numbers of hit on me as I jumped back away from him, but he kept coming at me.

He swung one foot at me, but I blocked it my arm, but struck his other leg at my right abdomen.

"Gah!" I gasped in pain. My arm loosened and he took the chance to push the leg strongly to make me hit on the ground hard.

The strength overwhelmed as he kicked me to the side with my back laid on the ground, and then he stomped on my chest as I gasped again painfully. Ruby cringed as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see me in pain since she was in the front. Weiss watched in horror as she cringed a bit, too. Even though Blake couldn't see because she was at the back, she could picture the situation, but she really didn't like it and felt it to be uncomfortable. Yang didn't like what I was going through as her hair flared and her eyes flashed in red, but at the same time, feeling helpless.

"Look at you now! You started out strong at first, but when I started fighting a bit more serious and show off my power, you fall so easily! Like a glass-canon! How lame!" Mercury mocked at me as he pressed his feet harder. I felt my rib-cage breaking as I screamed in pain.

I slowly smirked and laughed weakly. He looked at me with a serious face. "What is so funny, little boy?"

"Y..yyou…are…right for one thing. I….am…like a glass canon…" I admitted. "But…it does..nnn..not mean…I…won't….LOSE!"

I burst my aura out, causing him to fly off before he skidded a bit away from me. He got back on his feet. I slowly got up with my eyes now in dark purple aura with the alpha symbol glowing in blue in both eyes.

I quickly ran up to Mercury, catching him off guard as I began kicking him on the abdomen area.

"Gah!" I gasped painfully as I gave him a barrage of kicking. As I just had the thought of defeating him, I kicked him at a rapid speed with one foot like a Gatling gun. He was trapped in my attack as he couldn't even move an inch away to either side in order to evade. He was completely trapped in my attack.

I kicked him so hard that I even lost track of how many times I'm kicking at him. At my last kick, I stopped for brief moment, and then finally gave him one more kick as I battle cried as loud as possible, finishing him off.

If this was a Mortal Combat game, the game would say "Fatality" at that moment. Mercury was kicked and flied to a tower of trashes, but it didn't cause it to fall, but rather shook it strongly.

His eyes were almost completely white. "Aaahh." He jaw dropped before he dropped down to the ground, exhausted in defeat.

My team looked at me silently as I turned around to face them, and then I gave an assured grin and thumb up. They cheered in response.

"Yeah, Ellix! You did it!" Ruby cheered.

"You showed him what Team RWBYE can do!" Weiss cheered.

"Ellix, you had me worry there, but you did it!" Blake cheered.

"Woohoo! You go, boyfriend!" Yang cheered.

"Enough!" Cinder yelled as my teammates silent and I turned my attention to her.

"Remember." She said in her calm, sinister tone. "There are three more to fight. Mercury is just a warm-up."

"Hmph!" I huffed. "So, you basically used him to see how I can fight. You just don't care what happens to your comrade when he or she lose."

"Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices, but enough about that. Let's see who goes first." She said before she said her fighter of choice. "How about you, Emerald? Go and break a _leg_."

"Did she just made a pun there?" Ruby asked.

"If it is, then that was not very cool." Yang said.

"Yes, maim." She obeyed as she walked forward, but stopped at a foot away from me.

"You will pay for what you did to Mercury, but to be honest, I…kind of knew he would not defeat you." She said with one eyebrow raised and sly smirk.

"Well, that sounds disappointing. You are as cruel as Cinder." I said.

"Naw." She disagreed. "Mercury is just an idiot, but at least I can say that I thank him, now I know what to expect when I am going to fight you right now."

She took out her weapon, ready to fight. This time, I summoned both my gauntlets with my right one with the sword.

"Let's see about that." I replied.


	23. Ch20 Illusion or Delusion?

**-Chapter 20-**

 **Illusion or Delusion?**

I looked serious and determined to fight my next opponent; Emerald. "Let's get this over with!"

"Uuuh, aren't you wanted to get into the fun as soon as possible?" Emerald asked jokingly.

"Just shut up and let's begin already." I growled back, receiving a smirk from her. I went for the attack first, but she blocked the attack. Our weapon grated as each of our own blade touched with another. We slashed and sliced against one another with our respective weapon.

She jumped away from me, landing on one tower of trashes, but then jumped into the forest of towers of trashes. I went after her and I knew what she was doing.

I was now searching around for her as I kept my eyes not blinking for even a second. Suddenly, someone came from me behind.

I waved my sword at whoever it was, and surprised that person.

"Woah! Ellix, calm down! It's just me, Yang!" The said person exclaimed.

I stared at her as she stared and gave me that warm smile I know and love….that was when I switched to my Gatling gun mode and began shooting her. Her body faded away when I did.

"Typical." I whispered. "Come out, Emerald! Your Semblance will not work on me!"

She attacked me behind and gave me a painful cut on my back with one of her sickles. I gasped when she did. I spun to see her, but I missed her as she continued to hide somewhere, watching me as she was probably mocking me by now.

I decided to take off my jacket, revealing a sleeveless gray shirt (thanks to her, I have a big rip on the back of the shirt). I closed my eyes quietly as I listened to my ears and Aura for my eyes. The winds blew over me when I picked up a sense.

I created an afterimage myself by evading her attack very quickly, surprising her in the result.

"What the!?" She gasped. I opened my eyes and I grabbed one of her arms. "Huh!?"

I smirked a bit when I caught her and threw her as strongly as possible. I threw her at a good distance away out of the forest of the towers of trashes. I came out, too as she skidded on the ground, but used her sickles to cause friction in order for her stop skidding.

She got up, looking very frustrating.

"Ellix!" Yang yelled, looking a bit relieved.

I glanced at her and smiled a bit before I turned back to Emerald with serious expression.

"Sorry, Emerald, but your Semblance won't help you here." I informed her. "I was trained for one month in a place called Dusky Maze Forest. You may have heard about it. If you haven't, it is a famous dense forest, more like a jungle. Whoever goes in there get lost because they see illusions, reflecting his or her inner fear, and eventually they go nut until they get attacked by a Grimm and get killed by one or they killed themselves in other ways. My mind has gotten used to facing my fear so much that I can tell the difference between what's real or not in my perception. In other words, your illusion tactics won't be useless against me."

She grit, but then smirked. "You really have gotten stronger. In fact, I think you're like the first person who came to realize my Semblance is to manipulate perception! However, I don't have to necessarily use my Semblance to beat you."

"True." I nodded in agreement. "Let's just see if you can actually do it without your Semblance. By the way, I've not activated my Semblance in this fight, and yet I am using it."

She gritted more furiously as she launched herself to attack. I did the same as we collided. We met eye to eye as our weapon, my gauntlets in their sword mode and her sickles grated each other, making even some sparks when our weapon touched each other through our respective attack.

I activated my gloves to create my swords into ice swords. Cinder noticed the change as I struck my swords at my opponent. Emerald blocked my two swords, but unfortunately, her sickles instantly froze, including her hands.

"What!?" She gasped. While she was distracted, I kicked right into her stomach with charged air.

"Kyaaaahh!" She screamed as she flew up, smashing into a pile of trashes.

"Damn…you…" She growled before she fainted in defeat.

"Two down, two more to go." I thought aloud.

"Alright, go Ellix!" Ruby cheered.

"You're doing fine!" Weiss yelled in encouraging manner.

"Yeah boy! Go and make them pay!" Yang cheered.

"You can do it, Ellix!" Blake cheered.

Cinder was clenching her hands with distasteful face, but sighed and brought herself back to her calm demeanor.

"I thought your second fight will last a bit longer, but I can clearly see that Emerald was no match for you, like Mercury." Cinder spoke. "Alas, you have two more fights and to be honest, I am quite excited if you can manage through one more fight before I come in and play."

I faced to Cinder and just smirked in response. "Just wait and see, Cinder. Your time will be up very soon."

"I look forward to it, but now you must deal with my third fighter." Cinder said. "Neo, if you would please."

The short girl in the pink, white, and brown dress walked and presented to me as she bowed. I did the same.

"So, now I have to face the silent, but deadly one." I said as Neo smirked to that. "And for this fight, I will just fight with my gauntlets. No transformation to other forms of weapon, but just my gauntlets because…this one go to Yang."

"Ellix…" Yang said with a blush until tears of joy dripped down from her eyes and sniffed a little. "Go and get her!"

I winked at her before I turned back to Neo. We stared at each other for 10 seconds, which felt like ages although. I attacked first with my fist ready. I punched and hit her, but she shattered into pieces.

"Knew it." I thought before I quickly spun myself and caught her kick with my gauntlet before she laid any damages on me.

Her face frowned a bit when I did as she used her other foot. I let go of her and somersaulted to evade her other foot. She presented the end of her umbrella and used the gun barrel as she shot bullets at me. I continued somersaulted to evade the bullet, and when I landed on my hands for the third time, I pushed myself with air pumped out from my gauntlets.

While I was upside-down in midair, I shot fireballs at the little girl by punching my fists, aiming at her while in midair. She quickly opened her umbrella to protect herself from the incoming fireballs.

I landed back to the ground on my feet and struck back at her. While she put her umbrella back behind her head, I was already in front of her, catching her by the surprise and gave her a soft pad, right below her chest.

"Air Palm!" I shouted. Powerful air pumped out from my palm, causing her to fly off. Her umbrella got broken as she slammed into a tower of trashes, just like how I did with Mercury.

Fortunately for her, her small body didn't badge the tower of trashes, so it didn't cause to fall over her. She was perfectly stuck on the wall.

"Uuuh, ahh." She said before she fainted.

The girls awed before they cheered.

"Ellix, you are just freaky amazing!" Ruby cheered.

"I can't believe it…he defeated Neo!" Weiss looked a bit disbelieved with a smile.

"YEAH! You taught that little bitch what you are made of! Way to go, my honey-bun!" Yang cheered.

Blake just grinned to my victory, but soon, changed her facial expression when she saw my current state.

I panted deeply to catch some air, but I also feel exhausted from fighting three people in a row.

"Ellix…he is at his limit." Blake stated.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Blake?" Yang asked. "Ellix has beaten three people in a row! He will definitely defeat Cinder and save the day!"

"Yeah, but…" She was interrupted when Cinder gave me a round of applause.

"Well, well, well. Congratulations, Ellix. You actually defeated all three of my fighters." Cinder said as she stood up and approached me. "Now, it is time for you to face the final stage."

"Whoopie doo for me." I said, although a bit weakly. "Let's just get this over with, but just as a reminder, when I win, you release my team and we can go home safely while you take your teammates, and let us never see you guys again."

"Yes, but when I win, you tell me what I need and…I kill you and your friends here in the pile of trash!" Cinder stated as her right eye changed to a flaming orange color.

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, shut up! And don't worry! Ellix got this!" Yang said. "Hey Blake, what were you saying back then?"

"Ellix…he is at his edge. I don't think he has enough Aura to continue in fighting." Blake said with worried expression.

"What!?" The other three girls said in unison.

"Your Fanus friend is right, you know, but it is your deal. You are the one who wanted to do this, but if you want to, you can just say give up here, give me the code, and kill you in exchange for your friends' freedom. What do you think?" Cinder suggested.

"Hell no I will fall to that. I rather die in trying to save my friends rather than give up to a cruel, evil person like you!" I argued.

"Ellix…" Yang sighed, looking very worried now.

"Well then, let's begin our long-awaited fight. I've been waiting for this moment for over a year. Ever since I was arrested, there was no other day where I never thought about you. Now, you will pay for the suffering and humiliation for what you have done to me, and after I achieved my revenge, I will kill your friends here and hunt down the power that I solely desire!"

"In your dream, Cinder! I won't let you win!" I yelled as I got into my battle pose for one last time.


	24. Ch21 Fire of Vengeance

**-Chapter 21-**

 **Fire of Vengeance**

Cinder and I stared as one random timber weed passed by in-between us. Cinder made the first move, summoning fire out quickly. I dodged to the side, but did it in a sloppy way. The fire turned the side of my leg, burning my pant. I quickly put it out and even used my gauntlet to cool the burn mark with ice.

"Uuuuuuhh." I felt more relaxed, but Cinder gave me no break when she struck me with her sword. I summoned my sword, blocking her in a nick of time. I stood up strongly, causing her to leap away. She transformed her weapon into a bow and shot arrows at me. I ran away from the barrage of arrow before I hid behind a metal crate.

She then switched her arrows to fire arrows, and began using those. "What's a matter, Ellix? Are you afraid of getting burn again?"

She giggled evilly as I sat, and panting. I looked at my palm, seeing how much energy I used up to this point. I could see my hand blurring a bit.

"This is not good. If I don't finish her here and now, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and…Yang will!" I thought before I went back into action. I used my gauntlet in its grappling form and shot it at one of the towers. I zipped upward to the top, and transformed my weapon into its Gatling gun mode.

I shot several barrage of ice-energized bullets at her, but she protected herself in a barrier of fire before she released that barrier, shooting a wave of heat.

"Uuuh, feel too hot!" Ruby complained as she sweated bullets

"I say!" Weiss cried.

"Damn these heat waves!" I complained. While I was distracted, Cinder shot a fire arrow at me. The arrow pierced through my right shoulder.

"Gaaaah!" I screamed in pain before I fell down.

"Ellix!" The girls screamed.

"Drgh, gaahh!" I cried in pain as Cinder walked over to me. She knelt down a little as I saw her face over me.

"Look at you. You looked so painful…that is the face I like to see, and I am really enjoying myself." She said before she walked around me and decided to do something I did not expect and…not fond of.

She sat over me in a cowgirl position as I still cringed to my wound while she slid her hand on the side of my face, leaning close to my face with her.

"Hey! You let go of him!" Yang yelled angrily with her eyes flashed in red.

"By looking at you closer, besides the painful expression, you're very handsome, like I said before. If only you're on my side, I can admit that I want to _play_ with you a bit." She said as she slid her fingers from my face to my chest.

"Sss..sorry, but I'm..17 years old. I…I'm not old enough to do what…you are implying about." I replied, trying to fight against the pain and tried to get up, but she was holding me down strongly. I should able to…that is when I am at my full strength, but my strength was already dwindled to low level, thanks to the last three fights.

"Before I kill you, give me what I need to know. What is the Code?" She asked.

"I…will never tell you." I said.

"Oh, well then…unfortunately, I have to confess here. Until you tell me the Code, I can't kill you, but how about I just kill your friend right in front of your eyes right now?" She asked as she got up from me, but I still couldn't get up with very little strength left in me.

Her right palm was on fire as she aimed it to my hanging teammates.

"Oh crap!" Ruby panicked.

"No, you won't!" I cried. "You can't!"

"Oh, but I can. You didn't say in parts of the deal that I can kill your friends while we have this game of fight, didn't you? So, why not? Tell me the Code, so I can have a second thought about their life!" She said seriously.

I grit my teeth, resisting in telling her as the girls looked very worried and scared.

"I see. So that is your answer, but I will ask one more time and you better answer it. Tell me the Code or else your precious girlfriend will be burned to hell!" She stated.

"What!?" Yang gasped.

"No! Don't!" I yelled.

"Tell me what it is unless you want her to be burn alive alongside your other precious teammates and friends!" Cinder exclaimed.

I managed to turn myself over and used my arm to push myself up, but fell back down shortly.

"Damn it! I really don't have any energy left to even lift myself up!" I thought.

"Ellix…" Yang sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment and said this, "Ellix! Whatever you do, don't tell her what she wanted!"

"Huh!?" I gasped as I eyed at her.

"Yang, what are you talking about!?" Ruby asked.

"Just forget about me! Don't fall to her!" Yang yelled.

"Are you out of your mind!? You know that mean we get all burned to crisp!" Weiss argued.

"Ellix! I don't know why she wants this Code she's been blabbering about, but I…can tell how important it is that you don't want to say. Whatever you do, don't tell her! Just finish her off, so please get up!" Blake yelled.

"Blake…" Yang sighed.

"What are those idiots yelling about?" Cinder thought aloud.

Ruby thought to herself for a moment and decided to join in shortly. "Yeah, Blake and sis are right, Ellix! As your leader, don't say the Code or whatever it is! Just save yourself, Ellix and defeat her once and for all!"

Weiss groaned loudly. "Ellix, as much as I hate to get myself killed for this, but whatever that she wants from you, don't ever let it fall into her dirty hands! You must fight, even if it means that we get hurt in the process! Just finish her off, or I will punish you if you fail!"

"Ellix!" Yang yelled.

"Ellix!" Blake yelled.

"Ellix!" Ruby and Weiss yelled in unison.

"Ruby…Weiss…Blake…Yang…." I said weakly. I slowly pushed up myself with my knees now on the ground.

"No, it can't be…" Cinder whispered.

I then slowly put my feet to the ground, standing up, but I stumbled a bit until I completely got up.

"Ellix!" The girls yelled in a cheerful tone.

I slowly turned around and faced them, seeing them. I smiled slightly at them until I was shot right into my abdomen.

The girls jaw dropped as there was silence until one of them screamed. "E…EEEEELLIIIIIIIX!" Yang screamed.

I fell down to my back. I touched where I got shot and saw my hand covered in blood.

Cinder laughed evilly. "Foolish boy! You may be persistent, I will give you credits for that, but you also let your guard down when you were cheered by your most precious people in the world! And yet, you are the freaky Second Coming of Darkness, who is supposed to be the strongest and powerful Hunter in the world, and you, of all people, let your guard down!"

"Cccc…Cinder…you…cheater!" I cried.

"Cheater?" She repeated before she giggled. "This is just something I planned out from the beginning. I may not have your foresight for Semblance, but like any strong person, he or she will have a weakness and for your case is letting your own guard down for a moment when you are cheered by your friends! You are such weak boy, and I thought you were stronger than this! I guess you needed a longer year of training!"

She laughed mockingly at me as I grit in frustration, but felt a great lose to her.

"Now then, I think it is time to finish you off. As much as I want to kill you to get achieve my number 1 desire, I think I will finish off your friends first as a little snack before my main course. Now, watch carefully, Ellix, as I will burn your friends to the eternal hell!" She said horrifying as she shot one fireball at my hanging teammates.

The entire situation became silent. My eyes widened as I watched the fireball hurling to my friends. They were looking shock as I was while the fireball headed to them. Cinder smiled like a maniac.

BOOM!

The fireball exploded. I thought my friends were gone until the smoke cleared and I saw my friends, still intact.

"What!? No, how!?" Cinder gasped shockingly.

Ruby opened her eyes slowly, realizing that she and they were still alive. "Hey, we're still alive!"

"What happened!?" Weiss questioned. Suddenly, they got released and fall to the ground, resulting a scream until they were caught safely by a big shadowy hand.

"And what is up with this big hand!?" Yang exclaimed.

Blake noticed the white boomerang flying by until she saw its owner as the boomerang returned to that owner's side.

"Lucky Shot." A familiar male voice said out loud.

Cinder and my teammates looked as I was about to faint. "Heh, heh, it looks like somebody came…to rescue us." I said before I fainted.

"So, you must be Cinder Fall, right?" The familiar boy asked. "You've been on the news for a while after you escaped from the prison and all, but I got to say…it is very _lucky_ to meet you."

Each member of Team RGAL came out of the shadows.

"Rudy!" Ruby said as tears of joy flowed down from her eyes.

"Giovanny!" Weiss yelled.

"Aron." Blake said.

"Luke!" Yang exclaimed.

Each girl said their respective freshmen partner. Their leader, Rudy smirked proudly as Cinder groaned.


	25. Ch22 Until Under Dawn, Goodbye

**-Chapter 22-**

 **Until Under Dawn, Goodbye**

"….Mmmf…Oooohh." I mumbled around in a bed until my eye slowly opened. The vision at first looked blurry until I gave a second or two. It cleared and I saw a clear white ceiling.

I looked around, realizing I was in a bed. "Am….Am I at a hospital?"

I looked around more as I found my answer. "I am, so that means…Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang!?"

I jumped, but cringed in pain. I touched the source of my pain, which was around my abdomen area, but the pain went away shortly after I experienced it.

"How did…" I remembered the scene when Cinder shot me with her power. "Right, I remember."

Suddenly, I heard a door opened as I looked there. A certain someone gasped at me.

"Ellix!" Ruby gasped.

"Ruby? Is that you?" I asked, still feeling a bit confused.

"Ellix!" She ran to my side. "You are back! Oh wait, hold on a second! I will be right back!" Ruby exclaimed before she ran off to somewhere.

Few minutes later, Ruby came back with the rest of them; Weiss, Blake, and none other than, Yang.

We stared at each other for a moment until they jumped to my side.

"Ellix!" The girls yelled. I slowly smiled widely while the girls surrounded me with joy and relieved face on each of them as Yang gave me a hug around my head.

"Ellix! You Silly Boy! You had me and rest of us worried so much!" Yang cried.

"Seriously, you always do some stuff to get yourself into a hospital, always!" Weiss stated.

"Ellix, we are just glad you are OK!" Blake said.

"Ellix, you've been out for a while, about a week, but we're just so happy that you are back!" Ruby said, jumping in joy.

"You girls…" I said, sniffled a little. "Are you all alright? What happened exactly?"

"Well, it went like this…" Blake began telling.

-Flashback-

"So, you must be Cinder Fall, right?" The familiar boy asked. "You've been on the news for a while after you escaped from the prison and all, but I got to say…it is very _lucky_ to meet you."

Each member of Team RGAL came out of the shadows.

"Rudy!" Ruby said as tears of joy flowed down from her eyes.

"Giovanny!"

"Aron."

"Luke!"

Each girl said their respective freshmen partner. Their leader, Rudy smirked proudly as Cinder groaned.

"And who are you, interrupting my glorious moment?" Cinder asked with slight annoyance in her voice.

"The name is Rudy Jade Clover, leader of Team RGAL of Beacon Academy, first year and Ruby's friend." Rudy introduced with a bow.

"Giovanny Onyx, a fellow teammate and partner to my leader, at our service." Giovanny said as he bowed.

"Aron Silver." Aron said calmly.

"Luke Amethyst." Luke spoke with his arms crossed.

"Hey, you two! Why can't you two say something cooler?" Rudy asked.

"Cooler. Meh! That's a waste of time, especially right now!" Luke argued, rolling his eyes.

"Now, now, my chap, let's stay calm like a gentleman." Giovanny said.

"Maybe I should've said something cooler." Aron thought aloud.

"What? Are you serious?" Luke asked.

"Come on, Luke! Can we at least have some fun even in the most serious situation?" Rudy asked with puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!" He ordered.

The girls looked very perplexed at them as Cinder was getting very annoyed.

"Silent!" She yelled.

"Oh right! Well, as for you Cinder Fall, I think this is where you will… _fall_." Rudy said. Everyone didn't look amused at all, even Yang but Ruby giggled a bit.

-Flashback Ends-

"And that was when members of White Fang came. Team RGAL saved us out of that situation as we carried you all the way here." Blake explained.

"Wow! Well, it was pretty…great that Team RGAL came to save us. I thought we were all goner." I said.

"Yeah. I really appreciate them." Ruby said, showing a tint of redness on her face.

"But, Cinder…she got away." I said in disappointed tone.

"Well, forget about her! She is gone and she won't come back for a while! If she does, then we will kick her ass for you!" Yang said. "You just rest, OK?"

I looked at Yang, and just grinned with assured face. "Thank you, Yang. I am just glad that you…and rest of you girls are alright."

They gave me a group-hug as I tried my best to hug them all while I was sitting in my bed. One day passed, and the hospital allowed me to be release. I was very happy for that, but I knew what I must do next. It was now Sunday night.

Once I came back to Beacon, my teammates and all of my friends welcomed me back. Nora gave me a back-breaking, tight hug again, but I fought it while I tried to look like I am enjoying it. After meeting with my friends, I needed to meet with Professor Ozpin, alongside Prof. Goodwitch and Qrow about my mindless decision to go on alone to fight my team's kidnappers.

Prof. Goodwitch was the one kind of scolded me the most.

"I am very sorry, Headmaster Ozpin. All I had in my mind was saving my teammates and that is that. I…didn't think of calling for any helps." I explained.

"Well…at least thanks to your effort and Team RGAL's intervention, your team is now safe and alive now. Just please do not do anything reckless like that next time." Headmaster Ozpin said.

"Thank you, Headmaster Ozpin." I bowed. "I will be leaving then."

"Hey, kid." Qrow spoke, causing me to stop while I was walking to the elevator. "When you met Cinder, did she tell you anything else?"

I felt suspicious about why Qrow asked me such question. "No, not all. All she said was how she wanted revenge on me, and that is that." I answered. I left the office immediately.

"Qrow, was it wise to ask him such question?" Glynda asked.

"It's never too late to ask, but I think that kid is hiding something." Qrow said as he rubbed his rugged chin.

"I agree." Ozpin nodded. "But, I highly hope that he is not."

I returned to my dorm room, where my teammates were waiting.

"There you are! Where have you been!?" Yang asked.

"Relax, Yang. I didn't got anywhere. I just met Ozpin and we just had a talk, well more or less scolded me for going out on my own, you know." I explained.

"Oh right. Make sense." She shrugged. "So, it's Sunday night! We should celebrate!"

"It is still like the afternoon, Yang." I said.

"Why not start early?" She asked, which she pointed out a good point. "Let's celebrate!"

"Uu! Uu! Let's go get some pizza!" Ruby said.

"That does sound an excellent idea." Weiss nodded.

"If one of the toppings is anchovies, then I would like to have pizza." Blake said with a hint of hunger in her eyes for fish.

"Of course, you can have anchovies. Let's head out now!" Yang decided.

"Hold up, girls!" I spoke. They all looked at me. "Sorry, but I'm not in mood for pizzas tonight. How about a lighter snack instead?"

"You're sure about that, Ellix?" Yang asked.

I nodded. "Positive. Heck, I got shot by Cinder, you know. I think my stomach is not ready to eat something big like pizza yet."

"Oh, I understand. Then, we can get some snacks out of the school vending machine or got to the desert store!" Yang said.

"No, vending machine is fine." I insisted.

"Aaawww, alright. You're the man." Yang said.

"I will go get for all of us. It will be my treat." I said

"What!? No, we will pay it for you. You just wait here!" Yang resisted, looking a bit worry…little too worry that is.

"Yang, don't worry. I will be…fine. I promise."

"Well…OK. It's your call."

"I will tag along with him." Blake said.

"Oh, well…that's fine." I said calmly. Blake and I walked out to get some snacks from the academy's vending machine.

-3 hours later-

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang still waited in our dorm room. Ruby was giving affections with Zwei while Weiss read the fashion magazine. Yang was just lying on her bed until she spoke.

"OK, they are taking too long to get snacks. I am going to find them."

"Me too. I am getting bored here." Ruby said as she put Zwei in his doggy bed.

"So will I! I read all my magazines and I am getting impatient." Weiss stated.

They all headed out to the diner hall where the vending machines are. There were no other students or even cafeteria staff around. The time was 9:00 pm.

"Where is Ellix and Blake?" Ruby asked as she looked around.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Weiss asked, pointing to an object on the floor.

It was a black boot. As they approached the corner of the table, they saw Blake barely unconscious.

"Blake!" The girls screamed. Yang knelt next to her as they tended her.

"Blake, wake up! Blake!" Yang yelled.

Blake slowly opened her eyes and shoot her head.

"Oof, what happened?" She asked as she stood back up.

"You were lying here, barely unconscious! What happened to you!?" Weiss asked.

"And where is Ellix?" Yang asked.

"Ellix…Ellix! That…him!" Blake exclaimed, looking a bit angry.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Ruby asked, getting a bit nervous and worry.

"Ellix, he's the one who knocked me out cold!" Blake admitted.

"What!?" They gasped.

"No way! How could that be!? Why would he do that!?" Weiss questioned.

"I…I…I don't believe it! Blake, please tell me, where is he!?" Yang asked in a panic tone.

"I don't know. It happened when…"

-Flashback-

Blake and I walked into the diner hall and near the vending machine.

"Hey Ellix, I want to talk with you about something." Blake spoke.

"Hmm, what is it?" I asked.

"What is the…Code?" She openly asked.

I stopped walking as I still looked the other way.

"Ellix, Cinder always asked you for it, and from what I assumed, the White Fang also wanted it. She said that you and those 'other friends' or whatever you said, stole something from the White Fang. Tell me, Ellix. What is it exactly?"

"…I'm sorry, Blake."

"What?" She gasped a bit. I teleported quickly to appear behind her and pressed her pressure point on the neck, making her faint.

-Flashback Ends-

"And that's what happened." Blake finished.

The girls looked disbelieved, especially Yang.

"Blake, there is no way he would do that. There is got to be a reason for it." Yang said.

"Yes, Yang, I agree, but there is something more to this! He is hiding something! Something from all of us know! He knows something about the White Fang, and I just… just wanted to know, which is why I asked!" Blake burst.

The girls cringed until she realized what she did. "I'm…I'm sorry to outburst like that. I didn't mean to, but like I said, he is hiding something from us, which I think is the reason why he…he ran away from us."

"Then, let's just go and find him right now!" Yang decided. "Easy-peasy!"

"But, we don't know where he goes. In fact, he may have left Vale already." Blake said.

"Then, we will just chase after him! Don't worry about it!" Yang said, getting a bit tick off as her eyes flashed red a bit.

"Yang, just calm down!" Ruby reasoned with her.

"NO, Ruby! I won't calm down until we find Ellix!" She yelled, scaring her sister.

"Oh…" Her eyes returned to normal. "I'm…so sorry to yell at you like that, Ruby."

Suddenly, they heard a door opened. They turned and see Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, Yang, girls…we need to talk." Qrow said.

-Meanwhile-

I was driving my motorcycle on the quiet road with little or no cars at all. I drove several miles away from City of Vale. I probably drove around few hundred feet away by now. Suddenly, I came to a halt. I put on the break, causing the motorcycle to skid a bit until it completely stopped.

I opened the visor and saw the person in front of the road. She stood there with her Grimm mask as her long black hair and cloak waved with the wind.

I stepped off from my motorcycle and took out my helmet.

"I expected or better word, predicted that you will appear before me." I said. "As much as you want to talk with me, I have no time for that. I need to get going."

"Ellix…" She spoke, taking her mask off. Her face revealed. "You really want to do this?"

I narrowed my eyes until I sighed. "Yes…Raven, but not that I want to. I NEED to do this. It is for their safety. It is for…your daughter's safety. If I stay there with them longer, I would bring danger to them and I don't want them to get involve with my affair. I don't want to them...to get hurt."

I walked calmly, passing her by. I walked a few steps away from her until she stopped me when she said, "Couldn't you at least say goodbye to her?"

"…I can see you and me are relate-able, you know. I am sorry, but until I see them again under dawn, this is a way for me to tell them…goodbye. See you around."

I walked a few step more. "Wait, Ellix!"

I stopped again and looked over my shoulder. She walked to me as I faced her completely. She slowly hugged me until I was hugged by her completely into her arms and chest.

"Be careful out there." Raven said.

I grinned. "Don't worry, I will be alright."

She released me as I parted away from her. "See you again next time…Mrs. Long."

I flew away, using my boots as the thrusts. She watched me fly by as she grinned a bit.

"Don't stay away from her too long, Ellix…my future-to-be son in law." She said.


	26. Epilogue

**-Epilogue-**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang arrives to Professor Ozpin's office, escorted by Qrow. When they came in, they see the headmaster at his desk, Prof. Goodwitch standing next to him, and a man they never seen or meet before.

He was tall, pale white, and wore long black trench coat. His hair was black and spiky, and had one eye patch for his right eye.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, sorry to call you all at this late of time, but I would like you to meet this man." Professor Ozpin stated.

"Greeting, Team RWBYE. As it is proper to greet your full name in regular manner, I can't say it based on protocol. You may call me Shade, and I am the director of CCSSAD." Shadow said.

"CCSSAD? You mean the CCSSAD!?" Weiss gasped.

"Hey Weiss, what is the CCSSAD?" Ruby asked.

"You never heard of them?" Weiss looked surprised at her leader/partner. "They are!"

"Cross-Continental Secret Service Agency Department." Blake admitted, which Weiss frowned at her for stealing what she was going to say. "They are basically an organization who keeps the information about each kingdom a secret. They're kind of like a spy group, Ruby."

"Really!? Like from a movie!?" She asked with a star shining in her eyes.

"Not quite like from fictional works." Shadow said. "I'm from the real deal, and even though you're young girl, Miss Rose, please keep yourself professional."

"Oh, I am sorry, sir." She said sheepishly.

"So, why are we exactly?" Yang wondered.

"You see, Mr. Shadow here wants to discuss about your member, Mr. Knight." Ozpin admitted.

"Ellix!?" They all said in unison.

"Do you know where he is!?" Yang shouted.

"Miss Long, calm down. Let's breath in and out." Professor Goodwitch said like an order.

She calmed herself down. "Yeah, what about him?"

"As I can probably guess…well no need to guess, your teammate, Ellix Knight, has ran away approximately 3 hours ago, correct?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, he did, sir." Blake answered. "He knocked me out cold while we were getting snack, suggested by my partner here for celebration."

"I see. Well, here is some shade of truth about your friend." Shade said as the four girls listened very carefully. "What I am about to say is a top-secret, classified information. Before I say it, each of you must promise me that you will keep this a secret from your friends, family, and everyone else besides all the people who presented in this office right now. All of you will do that, correct?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment, and then nodded in agreement to Shade. "Very well. Then, let's begin. Your friend and teammate, Ellix Knight, had work for the CCSSAD alongside other three selected young people with unique talents and skills for a secret, special operative or simply put, a mission. The objective of the mission was to infiltrate one of the White Fang's secret HQs to achieve a secret weapon the organization was rumored to be developing."

The girls looked a bit shock, but they kept their passive look as they listened calmly with interests in their eyes. "Fortunately, they succeeded the mission, but unfortunately…he and his team decided to disband and never came back to report the result of the mission. They did not tell us or me about what they found out, or anything else."

"Basically, Ellix and his other teammates became rogue agents." Qrow spoke, slouching on the side of the support pedestals that attached from the floor to the ceiling.

"Exactly…" Shade said.

"Wow…I…we didn't know that Ellix was a secret spy agent! That sounds so…um, cool." Ruby said, trying to sound serious, but also excited.

"You may think so, but what he and his teammates have done is a harsh violation to my organization, which brings you four here." Shade said.

"What do you mean, sir?" Blake asked.

"Mr. Shade here wants to hire you four, Team RWBYE…well in this case, just RWBY to find Ellix and bring him back." Ozpin admitted.

"Exactly." Shade nodded. "I believe that only four of you young huntresses can bring him back with ease. Whatever he has when he and his teammates exploited the White Fang is also being searched by the White Fang. It may relate with the secret weapon they're developing. Whatever it is, we don't want to let it fall into the wrong hand."

The girls looked calm, but Yang was the first one to speak. "Sir, we will take on the mission and bring Ellix back."

RWB looked at Yang with shocked expression, but deep down, they know the reason.

"Yang…" Ruby sighed.

"We will bring him back, no matter what." Yang said determinedly.

"I agree with my partner, sir." Blake joined in.

"So will I." Weiss said.

Ruby thought to herself for a moment and then decided. "They need me as their leader, and I am worry for my teammate, Ellix. I will do this mission, too."

Shade nodded. "Very good. I am glad that we can cooperate, and I know a perfect spot where you Team RWBY can start looking for him, and I am sure you will find him there."

He took a device of some kind, which projected a hologram of the map of Vale. "According to my Intel, Mr. Knight is heading to this location." The map zoomed in closer, presenting a city of some kind. "We believed that he is currently heading to this location, Shimmer Rain City or by official name, the State of Shimmer Rain."

"Shimmer Rain City? The most beautiful, historical, artistic, and romantic city in all of Remnant? That Shimmer Rain City!?" Weiss asked excitedly. Everyone stared at her, which she cringed a bit. "Ah, I mean, he is heading there?"

"…Yes, he is. We do not know why, but he is heading there. Most likely to meet up with his other teammate. We want you four to head there as well, and find him and catch him before he escapes." Shade explained.

"Shimmer Rain City…where have I heard that before?" Ruby asked.

"It is an old, pretty city, but…not the friendliest place in the world, for at least us Hunters." Qrow stated.

"What do you mean, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Didn't you pay attention in Dr. Oobleck's class?" Weiss asked scowling. She responded with a rubbing on her head.

Weiss just sighed. "Shimmer Rain City, although part of Vale, is an independent state, meaning it acts as its own country."

"Oh!" Ruby finally gets it.

"But, unlike anywhere else in Remnant, they have an old law that states they don't use Huntsmen or Huntresses to defend their city, but the city itself must protect its own citizens and itself."

"Huh, why would they do that?" Ruby asked.

"If you were paying attention in class, you would know." Weiss scowled in response.

"Anyway." Shade said, turning their attention back to him. "As Miss Schnee said, Shimmer Rain City is very strict when Hunters present within itself. The government of the city state believes that having or hiring Hunters make them and their people weak, bringing fear to the general public. Enough about the city background, you will learn them more once you arrive there, but as for arriving and staying there, you four must be undercover."

Ruby looked very interested now. "Undercover mission? Fine by me!"

"All of you four will be undercover as an extra for a movie." Shade said as the hologram changed to important information. Ruby squealed for a moment, but stopped herself by holding it.

"You four will be undercover as an extra for the mystery film, 'Sherrylock Holmes.' I am sure you four young ladies heard about it, and I suspect at least one of you is a fan." Shade said as he took a quick glance at Ruby. "All the information each of you need will be in this individual Scroll I will hand to each of you now."

He handed them the specialized Scroll. Ruby drooled over, feeling very cool about it. "Now, that is all I have to say. As for my last words, good luck to you, Team RWBY. No matter what, you must find Mr. Knight before the White Fang finds him."

He left the office quietly as they watched him go by. Qrow glanced at him slightly as he glanced at him, too.

"Professor Ozpin." Ruby spoke.

"Yes, Miss Rose. What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"May I do one teensy little thing?" Ruby asked, gesturing her fingers into a loop of some kind. The other girls didn't like the sound of that.

"Um, yes. What would that be?" He asked with a curious look.

"Everyone, please cover your ear." She said.

"Uh oh." Qrow said. Everyone did what she told them to when she burst out a scream that is worthy enough to break a glass, but it didn't luckily.

-Meanwhile-

Adam Taurus came into a private quarter at some kind of secret headquarter.

A mysterious figure was standing as he looked through the window, facing away.

"Master Leo, I came to discuss about…"

"You suspect about Cinder and her lackeys' allegiance with us, the Fang." Leo spoke.

"Yes, Master. With all due respect, I don't trust her or her friends at all." Adam said.

"In time, my loyal apprentice, we will get rid of them and suck her power out. For now, she and her friends are useful to our cause and personally, Cinder and I share the same enemy. Do I make myself clear, Adam?" He said, revealing his full appearance when he turned around.

Like other member of the White Fang, we wore clothes, mix of white and black, but he had metal pads for his shoulder with long white cloak flowing down on his back. He wore a golden mask that looks like a face of a lion with discolored eyes; one red and one blue.

"I understand, sir." Adam nodded.

"Now as for our next step, one of our Intel reported that our common enemy, Ellix Knight is heading to Shimmer Rain City. I want you, along with some soldiers and the Red Reaper to go there and capture him."

"Yes, Master. I will go there immediately." Adam bowed before he left the room.

Adam walked down the corridor as he headed to a certain training room. He entered the room, and met him, meditating. The man wore red clothes with long red cloak and hood. He wore a dark gray skull mask over his face.

"Master Leo ordered us to head to Shimmer Rain City. Are you mentally prepared for it?" Adam asked.

The red hooded figure stood up from his sitting. He stood about around Qrow's height, but his body was more build with muscle. "Yes…yes I am."

The figure summoned out his weapon, transforming completely into a red scythe, looking a bit similar to Ruby's Crescent Rose. He waved his scythe around and sliced one training dummy's head off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **And, so Volume 1 is completed! I decided to just upload the rest of the chapters, including this epilogue today since I edited them all at my best ability. I am glad that I finished this before I go back to college, with my last semester before I graduate in May. That reminds me about update; well, unfortunately I may not be as active because I will be busy with school and job hunting, too. It is my last semester and I want to be active in seeking jobs and doing school-related stuff. However, that does not mean I will abandon this fanfiction and all other stories I'm working and future stories that I want to work on, someday in the...well, future.**

 **I really did two fanfiction stories for RWBY. First with Tales of Ellix Knight: RWBY-OC, and second and currently, Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk till Dawn Volume 1. Like I said in the beginning, this is just the first of the multiple volumes I want to write for this fanfiction. It is a series of mine that I work on when I have the free time. I just want to say thank you for supporting me, and I hope all of you will continue to do so for what will come in the future. What's crazy about this particular volume is that yesterday (1/12/16) is the 2-week anniversary since I started writing this volume. Time files!  
**

 **Speaking about the future, what will go from here you ask? Well, there is Volume 2, but before that, in my prequel fanfiction aka my first RWBY fanfiction, I said that I want to do a movie for this series in between each volume. For now, the unofficial title for that movie will be called "RWBY OC The Movie". The title will be updated at later time, and I will start working on it since pretty much most of the stuff is completed for Volume 1. The only things that are left are the special ending and bloopers. I will get those two at later point, even though I already finished writing the special ending while I didn't start the bloopers chapter yet. I am going to take a break in writing RWBY fanfiction for a bit while I do some research and brainstorm stuff for the movie fanfiction, and I will probably work on my other fanfiction I want to catch up with.  
**

 **So, what will it be about exactly and when exactly this movie fanfiction be out? Well, I really don't know when it will be out. Like I said, I may not be as active as possible once college begins again for me, but I think I will have a trailer for it, which I will upload it here in this fanfiction, so this fanfiction will not be closed until I upload a chapter specifically for the trailer. Other thing I will tell you about this movie fanfiction is as you can already guess, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang will travel to Shimmer Rain City, undercover as movie extra in order to find Ellix and bring him back, but many mysteries have left to be answered, such as this mysterious Code that Cinder Fall and White Fang want that, according to them and Shade, the mysterious director of the CSSAD, is a piece of something that relates with a secret weapon. As well as mention about Ellix's _other_ _teammates._ It appears there are something surrounding Ellix, but perhaps the questions will be answer in the movie and Volume 2, which will centers around that.**

 **Anyway, guys. I just want to say again if I have not said it before that thank you for reading, reviewing, and supporting this fanfiction. It really is crazy that I wrote two RWBY fanfiction in 4 months since October with my first one, and now I have just the first part of the sequel done this month, January. Well, folks, I think that is all I want to say and I hope that all of you will be looking forward for what comes next after this. Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight 2, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xia Long will go and find their escaped, now official rogue member of their team, Ellix Knight. What kind of adventure, drama, and life-changing events await for our young huntresses? What is exactly Ellix hiding about? See you all next time...**

* * *

Suddenly, a portal opened in the fabric of space and time, somewhere deep in the Emerald Forest. A mysterious lad on a motorcycle drove through the portal before it closed-in, disappeared like a shooting star in the night sky. He put on the break to look around his surroundings.

"I wonder what world or dimension I end up in this time." The young lad said. He took off his helmet, revealing his face to be a descent of Japanese with mostly curved brown hair and his eyes were dark color. He wore black coat with red shirt underneath it with the number 10 on it, printed in white color. His pant was also black and his shoes were the same color, too.

"Well, whatever this place is, objective is objective..." He mumbled. Suddenly, he felt presence as he took notice. Gleaming red eyes surrounded him. Beowolves appeared out of the bushes, growling and snarling at the intruder.

"I take it that these creatures are the monsters that exist in this world." He said as he revealed a white belt with some kind of device attached in the center. He took out a card from his Deck holder.

"Henshin!"

He inserted the card into the device on his belt as strange holographic emblem made up of binary code appeared in front of the belt as it started speaking in computerized, male voice.

"Kamen Ride...Ddddd...Decade!"


	27. Bloopers 1

**Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this chapter belong to its original creators and rightful copyright holders. I DO NOT OWN any of the characters, except for my OC.  
**

 **Please enjoy this blooper!**

* * *

 **-Bloopers-**

-Scene from Chapter –

Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard and their dance was interrupted. Everyone panicked. There was a group of men at the door, and the man in the middle looked very familiar to Ellix.

Professor Goodwitch approached the man furiously. "Excuse me, but who are you men!?"

"Look at ya, lady!" The big man yelled. "I traveled a far, far away place to get a revenge on a certain someone who goes to this fancy school! I want to meet a boy named Ellix Knight! Now, where is that lad!?"

"Who is he!?" Weiss demanded, getting out her weapon, Myrtenaster. Everyone else followed her lead.

"I don't know, but I'm scared!" Alice shook in fear behind Kuro.

"Oh come on! I understand fear of Grimm, but even to these guys! Geez!" Kuro complained.

Yang got her weapon out, the Ember Celia, but Ellix stopped her with his arm out. "Don't worry, Yang. I will handle this." He walked up to Professor Ozpin's side and said, "Professor Ozpin, may I deal with these uninvited guests?"

He looked at Ellix. "Well, they a they seemed to know you. Do as you please." The headmaster said with an assuring grin. "Glynda, stay down. Let Mr. Knight handle this."

Professor Goodwitch walked back to Ozpin as Ellix passed by her.

"Oh, there you are, pal!" The man said.

"Hey, Babby! What's up?" Ellix waved at him innocently.

"That guy's name is Baby?" Alice asked timidly. Ruby, Nora, and even Jaune laughed and giggled a little.

"It is not pronounced like that!" He yelled, scaring Alice and causing the three to stop their laughing. Then, he looked back at Ellix.

"Well, howdy again, Ellix! And I got your name and location after my men and I stopped at a club downtown. And I am here to get revenge! I am gonna punched, kicked, shake you up…Hey are you even paying attention!?"

Ellix was drinking a punch, which Babby was furious, but then looked with curious look.

"You want some?" He asked.

Babby looked a bit hesitated, but he swiped the glass and took a sip.

"Good punch, right?"

"Yeah, it tastes great."

"Want some more?"

"Sure!"

"Okay!" Suddenly, Ellix punched Babby in the face, knocking him cold. Everyone gasped and was quiet for few seconds until Ellix spoke again.

"Oh, I am sorry. I thought you mean your drink, not my fist."

-Scene from Chapter 12-

"Oh! Hi, Alice. Why are you here?" Ruby greeted. "Come in! Come in!"

Alice came into the room as the other three girls watched her, little bit surprised to see her, but very curious to why she is here.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Weiss questioned.

"Well…you see…." She said shly. "I…."

"Yes?" Weiss said.

"…want…"

"Yeah?" Ruby said.

"…to ask…" She continued.

"Yes?" Blake said.

"Ummmm…"

"Just spill the bean already!" Yang exclaimed.

"Um, I want to ask if Yang can help me to train!" Alice shouted.

Silence occurred in the room for some seconds, allowing Alice to flush in red.

"I…I am sorry to shout out like that!" She quickly apologized.

Ruby and Yang just laughed while Blake giggled a bit and Weiss just shrugged.

"Is that the reason why you came here?" Weiss asked.

"Um, yes. That is right." Alice admitted shyly.

Yang got up from her bed. "Alice, I like ya, and I will gladly train you."

Alice's eyes sparked a bit. "Really? You would?"

"Of course! We are friend, and I noticed that your gauntlet looks awesome! Little on the girly side, but cute in its own way!"

Alice gave a warm smile, something my teammates saw the last time since when she met me. "Thank you, Yang. Thank you very much!"

She kindly bow to Yang three times until her third time caused a huge rip sound. She gasped as my teammates have their unique surprised expression.

"Uuuuuuuuh….!" Alice cried, feeling very embarrassed.

-Scene from Chapter 10-

Kuro moved around like a wild cat, watching the surrounding environment. He sniffed the grasses and even took a bite of the soil, but after crunching them for three seconds, he spit them out.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked, looking a bit disturbed.

"That's none of your business." He said coldy. She shrugged and just ignored him.

"Be careful out here. This place is a pretty place, but it hosts all kinds of Grimm. Some that are common and others that are rare and…"

The pilot looked very frightened as Pyrrha noticed it. "Anyway, just good luck and stay alive!" He started the engine and then flew away.

They looked at the airship until they couldn't see it anymore.

"Hmm, weird pilot." Kuro said. "Well, let's get this mission over with. The faster we find the relics, the faster I can go..BAH!"

Kuro began choking himself. Pyrrha reacted quickly, grabbing Kuro on his back and giving him a proper procedure to help him stop choking. He spurt out a big hairball.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah…I choke on my hairball." Kuro said.

-Extra Scene during Ch14 to 15-

As Weiss relaxed a bit while Frost was playing a board game with Ruby, Blake, Yang and Ellix, she got a message on her Scroll.

"Oh, it's from Neptune!" She said with excitement.

Frost giggled a bit, which Ruby noticed.

"What's so funny, Frost?" Ruby asked.

"Just watch." He whispered.

Weiss opened up a message, and suddenly, she got a pop up with a video automatically played on her Scroll. It showed a familiar man dancing as a retro song began playing.

"OH, you got to be kidding me!? Not again!" Weiss outburst.

Ruby, Yang, and Frost laughed out loud as they rolled on the floor. Blake giggled a bit, and I was chuckling until I joined with the girls and Frost.

"Grrrgghhh! Neptune!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, Big Sis Weiss! It was me who sent that video." Frost admitted.

"What!? Frrrroooosst!" Weiss screamed.

"Uh oh! Gotta run!" Frost zoomed out of the room like a speedy hedgehog character when he stopped by Jaune.

"Oh, hey Frost, what's up?" Jaune said.

"Jaune, help!" Frost jumped on his chest. "Run, Jaune!"

"Um, run from what?" He asked.

"My big sister." He said when Jaune noticed Weiss approaching him with a furious face as her eyes burned in fire.

"Oh crap!" Jaune exclaimed as he began running away from her as fast as possible.

"Run, Jaune! Run!"

"I am, but why am I involve in this!?" He cried.

"Just run!"

"Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooossssssssssssssssstttt!"

-Scene from Chapter 18-

I glared at Cinder like a lion. Her right eye glowed in orange as my eyes glowed in dark purple aura. I can see her aura in red-orange emanating from her while my aura was in the color of black-blueish color.

"Cinder." I spoke. "It's been a year since we last met. I am guessing somebody helped you and your friends escape out of the Ice Dragon's Den."

"Ice Dragon's Den?" Ruby asked.

"That's Atlas' most highly secured prison in the world." Weiss said.

"Oh."

Cinder giggled. "You are quite knowledgeable, Ellix. And I got to say, you have grown quite a mature and handsome, young man."

"Thanks for the flattery comment. I _see_ that you got a new eye. What are you; a cyborg now?" I joked as I smirked.

"You tell her, Ellix!" Yang stated.

"Shut up!" Emerald shouted.

"Make me!" Yang stuck her tongue out to Emerald.

"Silent!" Cinder yelled, shutting everyone's mouth. "Now that you are here, I can achieve what I wanted ever since I was put in that shitty, cold hunk of metal that I was in. Do you understand how long I waited for this moment?"

I just shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. How about you just spare me with the chit-chat?"

"Why don't I just burn that little mouth.."

"Chit-chat!"

"I said why"

"Chit-chat!"

"Would you mind.."

"Chitty, chitty, chitty, chitty, chat, chat chat!" I gestured with my hand and spun around, mocking her.

Everyone watched, including my teammates.

Emerald spoke. "Could you let her just finish…"

"Chit-chat!" I interrupted her and gestured my hand, acting it like a dock's mouth.

-Scene from Chapter 19-

The strength overwhelmed as he kicked me to the side with my back laid on the ground, and then he stomped on my chest as I gasped again painfully. Ruby cringed as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see me in pain since she was in the front. Weiss watched in horror as she cringed a bit, too. Even though Blake couldn't see because she was at the back, she could picture the situation, but she really didn't like it and felt it to be uncomfortable. Yang didn't like what I was going through as her hair flared and her eyes flashed in red, but at the same time, feeling helpless.

"Look at you now! You started out strong at first, but when I started fighting a bit more serious and show off my power, you fall so easily! Like a glass-canon! How lame!" Mercury mocked at me as he pressed his feet harder. I felt my rib-cage breaking as I screamed in pain.

"Ellix!" Ruby yelled.

"You hand off…feet off from him, you bastard!" Yang yelled in anger as she tried to loosen from the rope, but with no avail.

"This is not good! We got to do something!" Blake exclaimed.

"You think, but how could we do it!? They disarmed our weapon, and we are tied up to this crane! Oh, if only we get some HELP!" Weiss screamed.

Suddenly, the entire ground shook. Mercury let go of me as he stumbled a bit.

"What's going on!?" He asked.

Cinder, Emerald, and even Neo stumbled a bit as my teammates wobbled while hanging on the crane's hook when suddenly, a white RV with rainbow steak and the abbreviation, "UG" came out of the ground before it landed.

The door swung opened and a short man with blue hat that has a propeller came out with his arm waved out. "Good morning!"

Everyone jaw dropped, even Cinder. I was the most surprised.

"Uncle…Grandpa!?"

He flied over to me and fixed me, making me stand on the feet.

"Hiya…." He checked a list of people's name with letter on his hand. "Ezla...Elliot…Emin….Ellix! Hi, Ellix! How are you doing?"

"I…I…what are you doing here, Uncle Grandpa!? You know this is like…um, not exactly your kind of place to be here! Not that it is wrong or anything..."

He just laughed. "Oh, Ellix. You know this is Fanfiction, where all kinds of crazy ideas come to live. Even crossover and I am here to help you to fight against your enemies after I heard a whiny girl's scream."

"Hey, I am not whiny!" Weiss whined.

"Well, um, that sounds…great, I guess." I looked confused, trying to comprehend the situation presented in me, but hey, this man is Uncle Grandpa, after all…. "Well, Uncle G, I really don't need any helps. I can handle this myself."

"Nonsense, Ellix! You do need help from your uncle and grandpa! And I have partners with me to fight alongside with you!" He insisted.

"Partners?" I asked.

Suddenly, RC's side window smashed when a small bike jumped through it. A familiar and delicious looking figure was driving it as he spun around few times, including Cinder's faction before he stopped on our side.

He jumped off and took of his helmet, throwing it to the side.

"Pizza Steve is here to save the day!" He exclaimed.

"A talking pizza?" Ruby asked, feeling even more confused.

"And, what do we have here?" He asked, peeking at my teammates. "I see we have four damsels in distress to save. Do not worry, ladies. Pizza Steve is here to save your days, and win your heart."

"Hey, Pizza Steve, for a record, one of them, with the blond hair is my girlfriend, and they are my friends! They rather eat you instead of dating you!" I said.

"Woah! Bro, they will!?" He gasped before he fixed himself. "I mean… _ah-hem_ , of course they want to eat me…they couldn't get a load of my sexiness."

The girls looked disbelieved and disturbed by the talking pizza, but they have to admit he looked delicious.

"I wouldn't count on it, Pizza Steve." A deep, male voice said.

"Mr. Gus!? You're going to help, too." I asked.

"Of course, Ellix! I am actually one of your fans reading this fan-fiction, and I am honored to be in it alongside you." He said.

"Wow, um, thanks!"

"Grawl!" Suddenly, a realistic looking tiger appeared on my right as she flew down to my side.

"Giant Realistic Flying Tiger?" I realized.

"Grawl! Roar! Meow!" GRFT said.

"Well, damn." Blake said.

"Yeah, you said it girl!" Uncle Grandpa and GRFT high fived each other. "Now, there are six of us against four of them!"

"Six? I only see five of you…weirdos!" Emerald stated.

"Nonsense, it's six! Count for me, Bellybag!"

"You got it, Uncle G!" Bellybag spoke as he took out a finger out of his mouth, and counted on us. "One….two….three…."

Everyone else jaw dropped. "Four…five…six! That's all of us, Uncle G!"

"Thank you, Bellybag! Now Ellix, it's time to battle!"

"Wow, I know this is like crazy and all…but with you guys on my side, there is nothing stopping us now!" I fist pawned in the air determinedly.

"Let's get this party started!" Pizza Steve exclaimed.

"Let's do this thing." Mr. Gus said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Grawl!" GRFT roared.

"Yeah!" Uncle Grandpa said, with fully armored with different weapon and bombs.

We jumped into action as the weird and crazy fight began.


	28. Bloopers 2

**Disclaimer: The following characters and this chapter are parody. They did not associate with the actual real people in real life. This chapter is a parody for the "Good Burger" skit from Jimmy Fallon Tonight Show. I do not own the skit or the idea of the skit, but I only created a parody for it. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **-Bloopers 2-**

 **RWBY at Great Burger**

 **(Parody of the Good Burger)**

It is the Saturday afternoon. Team RWBY and their friends, Team JNPR, and SSSN are relaxing at the classic fast food restaurant, "Great Burger" for some delicious…well, great burger. However, one of them, our favorite heiress is having a bit of a problem with the mustard. And this is where the story begins.

Weiss walks over to the registrar, where a young man, Ellix Knight, an (new) employee is working at. "Excuse me, sir."

"Um, yes?" He asked. Suddenly, a cheering of crowds occurs when he turned around to meet eye to eye with the heiress.

"This mustard is empty. I request new, filled bottle." She demanded.

"Oh, um, mustard, mustard, mustard…" He looks around until he notices the empty one. "Oh, here you go!"

The crowds laugh. "No, you dimwit! That is an empty bottle! I need a new, _filled_ one!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Just chill your whininess." He stated. "Let me call my supervisor. Yo, Eddy!"

Suddenly, a man walks out the kitchen the door as the crowds cheer him loudly. He has a reggae hairstyle, which the color was black and his skin is dark while he wears a white uniform with hat. He looks giddy and happy, but not quite…well…intelligent, let's just say.

"Welcome to the Great Burger, home of the great burger! Can I take your order?" He asked with a smile at the end.

"No, first of all, I already ordered with my friends. Second, you ARE despicable!" Weiss scolded. "It is not 'Can I take your order', it is 'May I take your order'!"

"Oh, sure! I want some great burgers, great fries, great soda, great pizza, great salad, great ice cream cone, do you want something, bud?" He asked to Ellix.

"Well, I would like to have…."

"No! Not that!" Weiss yelled. "Why do you want to order a food at the place you worked at!? What I NEED is a mustard! Can't you see this bottle is empty!?"

The two boys examine the bottle closer. "Aahhh, no." Eddy replied.

"You are blind!" Weiss claimed.

"No, I'm not blind. I already went to check my eye doctor." He said as the crowds laugh. "Besides, this bottle is not empty. You just have to squeeze like you mean it, sister!"

Unexpectedly, Eddy starts squeezing the bottle at Weiss, releasing the stored mustard at her as her combat skirt gets ruin. Then, he starts squeezing the rest of the mustard at her face while she closes her eyes. After he is done, she looks like she is going to erupt.

"That would be 5 Liens!" Eddy said before the crowds laugh for that.

"Why you, you, you! Grrrrggghhh!" Weiss stormed out the restaurant to who knows where. Ruby, Blake, and Yang notice her, but they just left her be.

"What was that all about?" Eddy asked.

"No clue." Ellix answered, shrugging his shoulders. The crowds laugh again.

Next customer comes through the door as the crowds cheer very loudly. This man looks Asian descent. He wears black leather coat and pant. He also has a motif symbol of a toy teeth and rooster, buttoned on the side of his jacket.

"Welcome to the Great Burger, home of the great burger! Can WE take your order?" Both boys asked in unison.

"Um, yes, I would like to have some great fried chicken rap." He said.

"Oh, sure, one great fried chicken rap is coming right up." Suddenly, Ellix starts beep rapping with his hand and mouth as Eddy begins singing.

"Oh! Oh! My name is Eddy and this is my pal, Ellix! And we'll bring some chicken rrrraaapps! Yeah! Oh! Yeah! Oh-oh-oh, yeah! Clock! Clock! Clock!" He begins dancing until the man stops him.

"Hey, hey, stop! I had enough!" He yelled. "What was that all about!?"

"Well, you asked for great fried chicken rap." Eddy reminded him.

"That will be 8 Liens, please." Ellix said.

"You guys are crazy!" He gestured as he just walks away without any orders.

"Hey, we're not crazy!" Eddy said. "Right, bud?"

Ellix was momentarily looking the other way until he turned around. "Look, I am cherry-nose boy!"

The people laughs. "Ha ha! Oh, so you think that is good, huh? Well…."

Eddy turns around and put something up in his nostrils. "Then, I'm the grape-nose boy!"

People laughs at them as they sings in a very, non-sensual song. "Boobly-boobly-boobly-boobly-bobbly-boobly-boobly-boobly."

Suddenly, a car is honking at the drive-thru. "Oh, it looks like someone is out at the drive-thru. I am gonna go and get it!" Ellix stated as he snots out the cherries and heads immediately to the drive-thru.

"Cool." Eddy nodded before he devours each grape, which the audiences response in disgust.

Suddenly, another customer appears and this one is a bit over-sized man with dark skin and wears a construction helmet. The crowds went wild as they cheer for this man.

"Welcome to the Great Burger, home of the great burger! Can I take your order?"

"Now, look at here, flubber-nugget! My name is Kennan Kel Oak, the construction worker and I am angry! That means I am hungry." He stated as people laughs at that. "I learn that from the Internet."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kennan Kel Oak, the construction worker! What would you like?"

"I don't need your pleasantry and your howdy-doodly-doo greeting! I came here to get some nice beverage; a great soda, and some great French fries!"

"OH, ok. Well, great soda and one great French fries! Anything else?"

"Yes, I would like to have some of your great shake." He said.

"Oh, shake? I will give you a shake! A nice shake!" He jumps over the counter and starts shaking the construction worker.

"What!? Quit! Quit! Quit it!" He yelled, pushing Eddy away. "Not me, you…blubber nugget! I don't mean you shake me, you silly weirdo of the Remnant!"

"Oh, I, I, I'm sorry, Kenna Kel Oak, the construction worker…" He said as he begins crying.

"Oh, don't cry, son. It is OK." He reasoned with him as he pats on his shoulder.

"Son? Dad!? Ah!" He suddenly hugs the poor construction worker, surprising him again until Ellix shows up the scene.

"Yo, what's going, bro?" He asked.

"Bro? Brother!?" They look at the eyes until they said: "WOAH!"

They gives each other a brotherly hug until Ellix speaks up. "Wait, wait! So, if we are brother, then that means…." He looks at the construction worker. "Dad? Woah!"

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" They stop. "I am not your daddy! That is biologically impossible! Get away from me, you two…blubber nuggets!"

He walks away out the restaurant while Ellix and Eddy look disbelieved. "Man, I never seen Dad acts that way before." Ellix said.

"Me, too, bud." Eddy nodded.

Then, the man in the black coat comes back. "Hey, you two." Their attention turns to him. "Your rap song about great fried chicken rap just can't get out of my head and I have to admit, it actually sounds good."

Eddy changes his expression to a shock, positive look. "Hey, wait! I know you! You're Mr. Ohm from Roosterteeth Music Inc.!"

The crowds cheer, finally revealing the man's name. "Um, yes, that is right, and I would like you two to work for me under a contact for record playing…that is if you two can prove that you guys are the real deal."

"Ah…" Eddy nodded. "Well, my friend Ellix here is a good singer, and he knows one catchy tune. Head it, bud!"

"You got, Eddy!" Ellix said as he starts banging on the counter in a very catchy rhythm. "I'm a dude, he's dude, she's dude, because we're all dudes! Everybody!"

"I'm dude, he's dude, she's dude, because we we're all dudes! Hey!" As they repeat the song, the rest of RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN join in the singing.

"I'm dude, he's dude, she's dude, because we we're all dudes! Hey! I'm dude, he's dude, she's dude, because we we're all dudes! Hey! I'm dude, he's dude, she's dude, because we we're all dudes! Hey!"

"Everyone, thank you for watching or _reading_ this blooper! Give another round of applause for our guest stars, Kenan, Kel, and Mr. Monty Ohm!" Ellix said as the crowds cheer for them, and everyone while they continue singing.


	29. World of Remnant-OC 3

**Author's Note: The third and last World of Remnant series for Volume 1. This one will come out first before the special ending, and that will wraps up the story. Read this first before the Special Ending chapter, so you will understand a bit more...you will see.**

* * *

 **-The World of Remnant OC 3-**

 **The Church of Darkness**

 _The Church of Darkness, a secret organization that's surrounded with mysteries, mysterious as Remnant itself. Nobody, except ones who knows and members within the group know the group. Anyone can be the member of this…religious cult. Anyone came be a member; teacher, nurse, construction worker, politician, even Huntsmen or Huntress. They are founded on the belief that the Black Knight will return and ends where he began._

 _According to what we know so far, the Church of Darkness has a strict bureaucracy, like the four kingdoms of Remnant, but much of how leadership works within the cult is pretty unknown. One thing for sure is that ones who gave out orders to subordinates, grunts, or anyone with the lowest rank is given by a person with the title of "Father," like priests at regular church. Everything else is shrouded in shadows._

 _This cult is the one responsible for the events that transpire last year until the reawakening of the Black Knight as the Second Coming of Darkness. However, thanks to unity of the four kingdoms' prominent schools of Huntsmen and Huntresses, they stop the Second Coming of Darkness, particularly by a young Huntress named Ruby Rose, and it seems like the Church of Darkness was put to end along with their old, reawakened king or master that they hope he will change the world for the better. However, were the cult no longer exists? Did the organization truly die along with the great leader? Or are they, even as we speak, still plotting in the shadows of Remnant? Like I said, if you didn't get the hint, anyone can be the Church of Darkness…even the ones who we look to be purely innocent…._


	30. Special Ending

**-Special Ending-**

 **Love Blooms and Four Thorns**

6 days have passed since RWBY was rescued by Team RGAL. Ellix still hasn't awake yet. Yang is so worried about him, seeing him and visiting him everyday. Blake, Weiss, and I visited him each time, but Yang stays on his side the longest than we do. I understand her feeling, and I feel very, very, very sad for her. It reminds me the time when I thought I lost her…

I sat alone on a bench, minding my own business from anyone else. I was very sad.

"Hey. What's up?" A voice called, making myself look to see who it was.

"Oh hey, Rudy."

"You don't look well. What's the matter?"

"It's…it's Ellix."

"Oh, I see…" He said as he sits down next to me. I felt little bit nervous when he's close to me like this, but I remained calm.

We didn't talk for 30 minutes until Rudy decided to break a silence. "You're really cared about your friend, right?"

I looked at him, with a bit of shock face. "Of course, I do! He is my best friend!"

Rudy gasped a bit as he stared at me. "Oh, I'm sorry to outburst like that. I…don't…usually."

He padded on my shoulder, making me flush a bit. "It's OK, Ruby. I understand. He is very important to you, like all your teammates. Sorry to ask such stupid question."

"No, no! It's fine." I waved hesitantly and nodded my head. "I'm sorry to yell at you like that. I guess I'm…just stressed out."

"Hey, why the stress, you know? Besides, I know your friend will be fine. He is strong, so believe in him and he will be better than ever!" He smiles at me, making me feel warm.

"Thank you…Rudy. Thank you for…the encouragement." I smiled warmly at him with a tint of redness on my face.

"No problem! If you are down in the dump, I will always be on your side, Ruby whenever you wants me to." Rudy said as he leaned a bit closer to me.

I lean closer, too, feeling this strange magnet pulling us together. I don't know what I was doing, but all those worries in my mind had disappear and replaced with a strange fuzzy feeling.

Rudy closed his eyes as he put his lips close to mine. Suddenly, an electrical shock zaps through my body and mind. I never felt like this ever before. This is…this is my first kiss and it felt really good and relieved.

We kiss for what it felt like ages. I back up a bit as he did.

"I feel…very lucky to have you, Rudy." I admitted.

"Same here, Ruby. Same here." Rudy said.

"Hey, you don't…feel weird that you just kissed…a second-year, right?"

"It does not matter what year we're in, Ruby. I think love is as free as butterfly fluttering, you know. Like Yang and Ellix for example, he's year younger than her, their age doesn't matter for them."

"Good point. Thank you, Rudy." I blushed in red.

He shrouded his arm around my shoulder as I laid my head close to his chest. His chest just felt so warm like a giant teddy bear. I wrapped my arm around his waist as his arm wrapped around my back near my waist.

I cuddled on him, feeling very comfortable as I feel like I am in a dream.

After an hour or so, we depart from each other, which I felt a sad about, but I will see you him again like he promised me we will.

-Rudy's POV-

"Knock, knock."

Rudy entered his dorm room, where each of his teammate awaits for him.

"Where have you been?" Luke asked strictly.

"My lucky charm won over Ruby's heart, that's all." He said, smirking with pride.

"So, the plan is progressing. That's good." Aron stated.

"Eeyup." Rudy nodded. "So, let's begin this meeting. What are we here to talk about?"

"You sir have a bad memory." Giovanny said.

"Hey, I' m just kidding. Anyway, well winning the leader's heart was easy. What about you guy?"

"I'm making my progress with Miss Schnee. In due time, I will make my move, but not like your style of course."

"Yeah, yeah. What about you, Aron?"

"I want to keep my relationship with Blake a bit as a friend, but I will continue in learning more about her and tried to say her life story when she was with the White Fang."

"You continue with that. As our priest said, keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer." Rudy smirked.

"I don't see how getting along with the members of Team RWBYE through affection will benefit us, but if it is all for the Second Coming of Darkness' preparation, then we will accomplish our mission." Luke said.

"Indeed, we will my good chap." Giovanny said with a smirk.

"And soon, the kingdom and the rest of Remnant will be under Black Knight's rule and us, the Church's rule" Rudy said, smirking evilly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Dun-dun-dddduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn! Answer me this please; did you thought anythng suspicious about Team RGAL? If you haven't, that's OK, but I did give a hint like very early in the story. When was that, you ask? Well, if you go back reading I believe Chapter 11 to 12, which is 12 and 13 and then read Rudy's dialogue very carefully, you will see a bit of something suspicious about him. If you don't understand, then that is OK. Before I go, I want to make some shout out and announcement.  
**

 **First, the move fanfiction for Tales of Ellix Knight series is available right now. It is called "RWBY OC The Movie Red Sorrows"! You can check it out in my profile, so if you want to see the continuation of the story, go there. After I finish the movie (not sure when), I will get Volume 2 up. My plan is to have a movie fanfiction in-between each volume. Any feedback for the movie is always welcomed.**

 **Second, if you guys want to read other user's RWBY Fanfiction, then please check out OPFan37's "RWBY: Shadows". The story has 5 chapters, and it is going really good. Please give him support here at fanfiction. He also makes good story for Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V and One Piece, if you like the anime series, so please check out his works.**

 **Well, guys, I think that is it...but, wait, few of you have noticed the surprise third-party _character_ that appears at the end of the Epilogue. Well, for the users or guests who have noticed and know who I am talking about, let's just say I have an idea of fanfiction for that character. I don't know when I want to start writing about it, but probably soon and I may upload it here, and it will have a bit of _crossover_ with this story. Only the future will tell. Again, thank you for supporting this story, and my prequel story, too. Here are the list of users I want to gratefully thank you for:**

 **Thank you to...**

 **gamelover41592**

 **venom rules all**

 **kamen rider w**

 **The WovenMantis**

 **and all the Guests, and other reviewers!**

 **Well, guys, I will see you again with updates for the movie, and this fanfiction is officially closed, but feedback is always welcome here!**


End file.
